Improper Conduct
by brandstifterin
Summary: COMPLETE. The 'relationship' between the director of surgery and one of his registrars comes under scrutiny after comments made to the turnaround team in the wake of the plastics scandal. Chapter 16 - Fallout.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **I was watching old episodes on YouTube last night and the start of season 14 with the investigation after the plastics scandal and first time around I totally missed Jac's comments about Sahira being Hanssen's favourite and decided to write a story based along those lines. I hope I've got as many details as possible right but there will be slight differences deliberately between this story and what we saw on TV. If I've made any glaring errors, please point 'em out!**

**I'll still be writing 'The Next Step', this is totally separate from that one.  
Let me know what you think, whether it's something I should continue or not.**

**Usual disclaimers apply...**

The lead investigator, Hugo Black, sighed quietly as one of his colleagues thanks the last of the senior staff to be interviewed as they leave, shutting the door smartly behind them. He meets the eye of the other seated investigator and after a pause, breaks the silence.

"Thoughts?" Although he suspected he knew what they would say, this whole situation wasn't looking good, for any of the involved parties and was almost certainly going to get messier before it got better.

"It's not right, there is a blatant..." The youngest of the three, Nick Hewitt, the only one of the three to come from a non-medical background speaks up first. Black cuts the other man off in an attempt to keep him focussed on the point, he has spent fifteen years as an active member of NHS staff and knows how hard it is for the doctors and nurses.

"We must remember that before we judge solely on the testimony of other staff, remember this, this issue is not what we're here to investigate today." He almost wishes that no-one had said anything and they could have gone home and no-one would be any the wiser. "We are here now to investigate the leadership and suitability of Mr. Hanssen remaining in his position as Director of Surgery for Holby General, not alleged relationships with his staff."

"We can't deny that it needs to be investigated too." The only female member of the team, Angela Murray is clearly not delighted with the prospect either. "And Sir Frasier must be informed."

"I know." Black concedes the point; he doesn't like the man either, too inconsistent, too much a politician. "I am however, reluctant to get the man involved without any proof. Let's begin to look unofficially for some kind of evidence, all we have at the moment is suspicion and speculation. Sir Frasier is to be told nothing until we have something better than professional jealousy." The woman, Murray nods her agreement with Black's assessment of the situation but he can tell that his youngest colleague, Hewitt isn't convinced.

"Well?" The man shuts the door to the conference room behind him as he enters and impatiently comes to stand in front of Black. "Have you concluded your investigation already? What does your report say?"

"Sir Frasier." Black greets the impatient man and gestures for him to be seated. "Our investigation into the leadership of Mr. Hanssen at Holby General is currently ongoing..." Sir Frasier interrupts him, right on schedule.

"So why have you summoned me now?" 'If you let me finish, you'd find out' thinks Black before taking a breath.

"I have important meetings today..." Black tunes the man out until he is aware that his self-important spiel is ending. Taking another breath to calm himself he speaks.

"Sir Frasier, I appreciate that you're taking time out of your busy schedule today and although the investigation is ongoing," he pauses, unsure how to voice the next part, hating that he has to at all, he likes the tall aloof Swede. "Several testimonies suggest the existence of another issues which may further complication our initial investigation." 'A load of non-words' he thinks but he knows he has the other man's attention.

"Several of the staff independently hinted at a possible abuse of power by Mr. Hanssen." He briefly wishes he hadn't sent the other two out of the room but realises that he wouldn't want Hewitt trying to explain the situation.

"How so?" Black is aware that Sir Frasier is like a shark in for the kill – he can smell blood.

"There are allegations of an improper relationship between Mr. Hanssen, the Director of Surgery and one of the Cardiac-thoracic Registrars, a Ms. Shah." He looks back at Sir Frasier when he isn't interrupted and he cautiously continues.

"It isn't purely based on speculation or testimony, there may be some evidence to support these claims. I'm aware that the two have worked together before at three other hospitals..."

"Get on with it. What do you need?" The impatience and frustration is clearly evident in Sir Frasier's voice and Black is glad it isn't directed at him, as such and he feels sorry for the Director of Surgery.

"I need authorisation to launch an investigation into the conduct of Mr. Hanssen and Ms. Shah." Sir Frasier nods distractedly. "If I may say so, Sir, you don't seem entirely surprised by the allegations." Sir Frasier's lack of surprise has surprised Black and without thinking he calls him on it. Sir Frasier sighs, he should probably shout at Black, refute his statement, deny anything and everything but he finds he can't; he's had his own suspicions about this relationship for some time.

"If it was going to be anyone, it would be this 'Ms. Shah'." He's disappointed for sure that Henrik appears to have put his own desires above the needs of his flagship hospital. He turns his attention back to Black who is wearing a blank expression.

"I don't want to know what evidence you've have now, Hugo. Finish your turnaround team investigation today, write this report and then we'll set up the next stage of this. I'll be back around 6:30pm." He stands up, decision made.

"Anything to add before I go and break the news to Henrik?" Black doesn't raise his eyes from the files on his desk but shakes his head and tells Sir Frasier that he has nothing further to add at this moment. Black is relieved when the other man leaves and he continues to stare at the open staff personnel file in front of him. The faintly amused photograph of 'Ms. Sahira Shah, Cardiac-thoracic Registrar' stares back at him.

"If nothing else, Mr. Hanssen," he whispers to himself. "You've got surprisingly good taste." before shaking his head, packing up the files and putting them back into his briefcase. He gets up to grab himself a coffee before he returns his attention to the accounts he'd pushed to one side when Sir Frasier arrived.

After leaving conference room 3, Sir Frasier stalks along the corridor to the Director of Surgery's office and enters, not sure what he's going to say to the Swede. The office is empty and he installs himself in Henrik's chair while he waits for the man to return to his office.

After a few minutes, there's still no sign of the Swede and becoming bored, the older man spots Henrik's diary upon his desk and he opens it to the current day and is dismayed to see that Henrik is not due to return from his ward rounds for another 45 minutes. Glancing at his watch, he decides that he can't wait that long, after all, he has very important meetings to attend, he's an important man.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, the only way he is going to see Henrik before he has to leave is to go to the man himself. He strides across the office, leaving the diary opened on the desk and flings open the door startling himself and a man with grey curly hair who was standing outside the office.

"Oh, err, Sir Frasier, how, um, nice to see you. Is, erm..."

"He's not in there and won't be for another hour or so." He snaps before heading down to the wad leaving a bemused Elliot Hope behind. When he reaches the ward, he sees the unmistakably tall figure of the Director of Surgery at the far end of the ward and moves off in his direction.

The Swede is stood a little way away from the beds and instead is talking with two doctors, one male and one female; with no regard for their conversation, Sir Frasier is too busy for polite introductions, he steps up and interrupts the male doctor mid-sentence.

"Ah, Henrik, there you are, I need a word if you'd be so kind."

Hanssen saw Sir Frasier Anderson as soon as he arrived on the ward. His venture was unlikely to be a positive one and Hanssen was struck by the sudden urge to hide. He held his ground although not really paying attention to Dr. Valentine or to Sahira, instead tracking the inevitable progress of his ever-obnoxious boss towards them. He allows a flicker of annoyance cross his face as Sir Frasier interrupts Dr. Valentine mid-sentence.

"Ah, Henrik, there you are, I need a word if you'd be so kind." Although the man's tone is almost jovial and his words phrased as a request, Hanssen is aware that he has no choice in the matter.

"As you wish, Sir Frasier. My ward rounds will be completed in the next thirty minutes, perhaps..." He isn't certain that stalling will work but it's only 3:15pm, the turnaround team can't have finished their investigation already and if they have... it certainly doesn't bode well for him. He feels his heart rate increase a little. Nervous suddenly.

"Now, Henrik." The tone is firm and allows no room for manoeuvre and Hanssen knows he has no choice at all now. He dismisses Dr. Valentine and Ms. Shah and he doesn't like Sir Frasier's reaction to Sahira's name or the way he is looking at her and Hanssen feels a surge of an emotion which he can't readily identify.

He turns to stride off the ward, if Sir Frasier has come down onto the ward to find him then this conversation is probably best behind closed office doors on the fifth floor, only for a small, warm hand to find its way to his forearm. The unexpected touch roots him to the spot and he doesn't miss the other man's surprised expression but tries to ignore it as he turns back. He draws strength from Sahira's touch, he knows it's her, no-one else would dare, he allows the touch to calm him and his gaze lingers on her hand for a moment before moving up her arm to her face.

"Ms. Shah?" He questions her, puzzled why she should hold him back from his 'word' with Sir Frasier who is now looking faintly murderous. She moves to take his notes out of his hand, giving his arm a quick reassuring squeeze before releasing it.

"Your ward rounds won't do themselves..." She states and Hanssen allows his face to relax and he nodes at her, letting go of his notes with a soft smile, gone as soon as it appears.

"Thank you Ms. Shah." Sir Frasier watches the exchange with narrowed eyes before following Henrik up to his office.

"You will be subject to a period of observation and monitoring and anything suspicious will result in a suspension pending investigation and possible dismissal, Henrik. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear, Sir Frasier." Comes the terse response from Hanssen with a stony expression. Sir Frasier helps himself to one of the apples on Hanssen's desk who says nothing but his eyes narrow and he tracks the other man as he stands up and prepares to leave.

"How could you have been so bloody stupid, Henrik?" Sir Frasier takes one last look at the Swede before he leaves. Hanssen waits until he's certain that Sir Frasier has left the corridor outside before swearing violently and slamming his hand against his desk. Standing up suddenly, nearly knocking his chair over he makes he way to the window in his office, his emotions running wild, vying for control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. Much appreciated as always. **

**I figured when I was watching the episode that the powers that be probably wouldn't care if Hanssen was doing the wild thing with a member of his staff too much but if they thought that he was abusing his position of power for unfair gain for said member of staff then they'd probably throw a fit, which is the view I'm taking with this story.**

**I'm also aware that the turnaround team wouldn't be the ones to investigate any allegation but I didn't want to start introducing 'new' characters hence the bending of the truth there and using those guys as the investigating team.**

**I've had no internet connection for what feels like forever but is in fact only a couple of weeks, hence this update being a bit bigger than the first.**

Chapter 2

Nearly pushing his chair over, Hanssen stands and makes his way to the window in his office and he stares out over the hospital, not really seeing anything as his emotions tussle for control. His first reaction is anger at the allegations that are to be investigated against himself and against Sahira. His personal relationship with Sahira isn't anyone's business but their own, not that there's anything to tell. They're friends, nothing more, never anything more whilst she is still married, even if it is to Rafi.

Hanssen wonders if he's solely angry at Mr. Black and his turnaround team or whether he's angry at himself for his conduct which has obviously given rise to whatever has led to these allegations. Sir Frasier wouldn't tell him any real details, just delighted in informing Henrik that his torment wasn't yet over, that the findings of today's turnaround team investigation 'although satisfactory, were subject to the outcome of this second investigation' which could take weeks to complete.

Hanssen almost wishes that they were guilty of the charges against them, at least then he'd have something to show for the upcoming stress. Instead of which, he has the same ever lonely life he has had since he met Sahira fifteen, sixteen years ago. He knows that her marriage is far from as strong as she has always made it out to be; he's met Rafi on several occasions and both men took an instant dislike to the other, his is based in jealousy but he doesn't know what Rafi's problem is.

For the most part he has been content on his own, throwing himself into his work, promotion after promotion, three hospitals to Foundation Trust Status and... very little else. He sighs.

He grips the window ledge tightly as he realises that Sahira has not yet been told of these allegations against them. Hanssen knows that as soon as she is informed that any chance of a future relationship for them will burn before his eyes under the glare of her anger. She'll probably leave Holby and he won't see her for a couple of years and he isn't willing to allow that.

His control on his anger slips a little at the injustice of it all and he snaps out an "Enter!" when he becomes aware that someone is knocking on his office door, he doesn't want to answer, wishes he could pretend that he wasn't in here. He doesn't look at whoever has entered and continues staring out of the window instead, perhaps if he ignore them for long enough they will go away and leave him alone.

He knows the Gods aren't smiling on him today when, after a minute or so of silence the intruder clears their throat. "Mr. Hanssen?" Hanssen is momentarily unable to place the voice and when he does, he whirls around to face Hugo Black, leader of the turnaround team and Sir Frasier Anderson's number one suited monkey. Giving the man a sharp look, Hanssen turns towards his desk.

"Mr. Black." He responds in kind. Sitting back at his desk, he picks up a pen and pulls the files he was working on before leaving to start his ward rounds what feels like hours ago towards him and continues his notes.

Hugo Black sat in the chair at the front of Hanssen's desk and waits, he has all day. Hanssen is aware that the man has sat down and shows no signs of leaving any time soon. Scowling to himself, Hanssen schools his face to show bored disinterest and glancing up at the other man before seeming to return his attention to paper in front of him.

"If there was a professional purpose to your visit, Mr. Black, I have little doubt that you would have already divulged it, which you have not done. If this visit is related to anything other than your turn around team, I am too busy to be interested."

"Are you quite done, Mr. Hanssen?" Now Hanssen does look up at the man sitting in front of him. Making a show of looking at his watch, he replies, both men knowing their conversation has more than one possible meaning.

"You tell me. It appears that my future is in your hands." It's the first time that Hanssen has admitted out loud that he isn't responsible for his own career at the moment and the thought is sobering.

"I'm here to tell you how things stand, Mr. Hanssen."

"Because I need the repetition?" He sounds petulant even to himself and stares at the other man, trying to cover his discomfort.

"Not at all. If I may be frank, Mr. Hanssen, I do not totally trust Sir Frasier's ability to explain rationally and accurately; he does not know all of the details himself, I can imagine that he wouldn't be above a little embellishment, the man is a politician after all." Hanssen's lips quirk in response to Black's comment and he wonders if he might have an ally in the man sitting in front of him but Hanssen isn't willing to test his hypothesis.

"Whatever you might think, I'm not enjoying this." Black proceeds to explain in greater detail than Sir Frasier managed to about what will be happening in this second investigation, providing basic details about the nature of the investigation.

"So this _investigation_," Hanssen makes his unhappiness at the situation quite clear as he sneers at the word, "focusses on my apparent inability to separate personal from professional and is because I am apparently abusing my position to provide advantages to my 'favourite' members of staff, in particular, Ms. Shah?"

"That is a crude description for the basis for the investigation but essentially correct."

"So Ms. Shah does not need to be involved?" His second question is both self-serving and altruistic, an odd mix which has the potential to blow up in his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Ms. Shah's professional statistics speak for themselves, she is a talented registrar and surgeon." He pauses, hoping that what he's about to say will protect Sahira from the glare of this investigation and simultaneously not condemn himself. "However, she does tend to become overly-involved and that is often to the benefit of the patient and I would caution that informing her of the nature of said investigation will undoubtedly be to the detriment of her patients and after all, patients are why we're here."

Black nods, thinking. "That does practically guarantee the spotlight will really be on you. It's hot under that kind of light on your own, Mr. Hanssen."

He shrugs "The needs of the many patients under Ms. Shah's care outweigh my personal need to avoid any personal scrutiny. Besides, no matter how deeply you _pry_, there's nothing to hide."

"I find I don't disbelieve you, Mr. Hanssen but there are certain hoops we must jump through." Black gets up to leave and makes it to the door before something which has been nagging at Hanssen's mind forms a conscious thought and he speaks out, trying to catch the man before he leaves his office; he doesn't want to ask him anywhere outside the sanctuary of his office.

"One thing, Mr. Black." Hanssen's call stops him before he opens the office door and he turns back around to face him. "What kind of suggestion or evidence led to this investigation being deemed necessary?"

"I can't answer that today, Mr. Hanssen." Black leaves the room as quietly as he entered it. Hanssen leans back into his chair and sighs. His mind is caught on the basis of the investigation, they wouldn't conduct something like this because the powers that be felt like it. He is almost certain that there wouldn't be any physical evidence for something he considers a fabricated charge. After a minute or so of contemplation, he disappointedly believes he has his answer.

The turnaround team have been interviewing his senior staff all day, questioning them about their perception of his leadership of the hospital. Someone, he'd almost put money on it being Jac Naylor could just drop a little comment in here or there to get them suspicious. But would one comment really be enough? Jac's comment would be down to professional jealousy almost certainly but who else would say something, it would have to have been said independently of Jac. He wonders what Sahira herself said to the questions she was asked. It means that more than one member of his senior staff believe that Hanssen is treating Ms. Shah unfairly and not based on merit to the extent that they felt the urge to speak to an investigation team about it.

His anger come backs in force and he storms out of his office, in no mood to continue the paperwork he'd restarted to ignore Black. He needs to walk off his anger, he'll probably intimidate a few nurses but the thought doesn't amuse him as it usually would. Ignoring the lifts, he continues past them and heads towards the stairs.

Hanssen is only halfway down the first flight of stairs when he hears voices coming up the other way, he can't distinguish what they're saying, they're speaking too quietly but he recognises Mr. Douglas' Irish accent and Sahira's voice. They appear not to have noticed him until he clears his throat and both faces snap up suddenly to meet his gaze.

"Ah, good afternoon, Ms. Shah, Mr. Douglas." He enjoys their surprise. "Tell me, has Darwin ward closed down? I find it hard to believe we have exhausted the endless supply of patients and yet two of the registrars have seen fit to leave it unattended."

"I don't know why you're bothering, Sahira." Greg doesn't respond to Hanssen's comment and he finds himself a little disappointed, he was spoiling for a war of words, knowing that he'd win against the Irishman. Instead, he has to settle for watching the man stalk off with a frown, accepting victory by default. As soon as he loses sight of him, Hanssen pushes him from his mind and turns to focus on the woman standing in front of him.

"I wish you wouldn't play wind up with him, Henrik." He's about to respond when she carries on, "and not today of all days!?" He shuts his mouth, she has a point. If his future is partly in the hands of his staff, he would do well to hold off antagonising them for a day. He inclines his head, in acknowledgement of her words.

"I've got your ward round notes, no doubt you'll rewrite them anyway but it's done." His attention is drawn to the files in her hand which she transfers to him, pointing out a couple of bits.

"It is gratifying to see the improvement in your handwriting after, what, sixteen years, Ms. Shah." It's an old joke between them, dating back from their first meeting as F1 and mentor. He's relieved to see that she still remembers and that it results in a bright smile from her as she shakes her head, they both know that his writing is worse than hers and he smirks at her response.

"A good thing that I didn't follow your example, Mr. Hanssen." Sahira is glad that he is able to joke with her, after the way Sir Frasier pounced on him in the middle of the ward earlier, she'd been concerned about her friend.

"Is everything alright, Henrik?" She knows he's about to try and brush her off with a 'fine' and she doesn't want that. She reaches out again and lays her hand on his forearm, similar to earlier. She can see the motion surprises him and he stares at her hand just long enough for Sahira to wonder if she's made the wrong choice, offended him. A little embarrassed she goes to remove her hand but is surprised herself when Henrik stops her by placing his other hand over hers, holding it in place against his forearm.

Sahira's maternal instincts seem to kick in and before he realises what's happened, she has pulled him towards her into a hug. She's obviously surprised him again and he tenses, initially leaning away from her before relaxing a little and tentatively putting his arms around her and she wonders when the last hug he had was. After a moment she feels his chin rest on the top of her head and she's amused to hear him inhale the scent of her shampoo and is about to call him on it when they hear Greg's voice, louder than usual float up the stairs as he reappears, walking with the youngest member of the turn around team.

Sahira pulls away from Henrik and the movement must have caught his attention because he suddenly looks up at them both suspiciously with narrowed eyes. She doesn't know whether Greg waited down a flight of stairs for Sahira to return or whether he caught him by accident on the ward, either way, she's glad that Greg alerted them to the investigator's presence. She doesn't dare look at Henrik.

"Mr. Hanssen." He looks with disinterest at Henrik and Sahira immediately doesn't like him. "And Ms. Shah, I presume?" He leers at her a little, making her feel quite uncomfortable and both Henrik and Greg take half a step towards him which attracts the attention of the other man who smirks, turning on his heel and heading back down the stairs.

"Come on Sahira, we wouldn't want to have to watch Darwin ward close. Again." Sahira heads towards Greg and follows him down the stairs. She glances behind her to see if Greg's jibe had any visible effect on the Swede only to see Hanssen standing with his eyes closed for a moment until he disappeared behind the stairs as she and Greg head back to Darwin ward. She knows there was more to that exchange than any of the men let on and she's determined to find out what's going on.

Hanssen watches Greg and Sahira head down the stairs back into the hospital, following the youngest member of the turn around team. Envious of Greg and Sahira's easy affection and how he can't enjoy the same kind of relationship with her. He curses himself for allowing them to be nearly caught by Mr. Hewitt. A hug with a registrar is hardly a heinous crime but most assuredly inadvisable when under investigation for a potentially inappropriate relationship with said registrar. Truth be told he enjoyed her touch, he can't remember the last time he was hugged, probably by Sahira back at Southampton when he left.

He stalks back towards his office, his walk forgotten, his anger dissipated after speaking with Sahira, he has the ward round information in his hand which he needs to file. He's managed nearly an hour of work, managing to complete the ward round information and a couple of other reports when he is distracted by something hitting his window. Confused, he stands and goes to investigate, spotting the bird that has flown into his window, he is deciding what to do when his pager goes off.

He reaches the ward, summoned by Sahira's message, any trace of their earlier encounter gone, they're both all business. "How did this happen?" He curses his luck, the timing couldn't be worse.

"I don't know, one minute they were there, the next..."

Who knows about it?" He cuts her off, he's not particularly bothered, he has more important concerns right now.

"Just you and me." 'Thank Heavens for small mercies' he thinks. It's the best bit of news he's had all day.

"Well, let's keep it that way, shall we? If any of the so-called turn around team find out that a critically ill patient was smuggled off one of the wards in broad daylight... If he's even alive it'll be a miracle. Any idea where they might have gone?"

"No."

"Better get looking then." Without another word he strides away from Sahira over to the lifts, intending to begin searching around the entrance to the hospital himself. Reaching out for the button, he pauses as he notices the blood on the 'down' button. His brain freezes and whilst he's debating what to do, a voice calls out and his heart sinks as he looks up.

"Mr. Hanssen." It's Hugo Black, the leader of the turn around team.

"Yes."

"Everything ok?" The man moves towards him and seems intent on conversing which is the last thing that Hanssen needs and he silently curses him.

"Yes, fine thank you." One final attempt to get away from the man fails as the doors open and they see the blood on the floor of the lift, both move to step inside. His spirits sink but he blanks his face lest Mr. Black see.

They follow the trail of blood out of the lift and down to the basement of the hospital. Hanssen leading the other man, past caring what he's thinking. As they round a corner, he pauses for a moment mid-stride as he spots his wayward patient and his brother crouched over him.

The next few minutes pass in a blur and it's only later, when they're shaking hands up on the ward as Black tells him what he plans to recommend and heads off back to Conference Room 3 to type up his report that Hanssen can almost allow himself to relax and believe that he may still have a job as Director of Surgery tomorrow. It's a pleasant feeling.

At six twenty nine, Hanssen leaves the sanctuary of his office and makes his way along the corridor to Conference Room 3 – the unofficial base for the turn around team. He arrives at precisely half past and finds he isn't the last to arrive, he's gratified to note that Sir Frasier is late. He greets the team politely and takes a seat at the table, studying the other people present as they wait for the final man to arrive.

Hugo Black, is putting the final touches to five files and Hanssen imagines they contain the findings of today's team. He already knows the outline of the results and is unconcerned, he spends a moment looking at the man himself before moving on. The youngest member of the team, Hanssen can't remember his name, is glaring at him. Hanssen suspects that it's linked to the incident on the stairs with Sahira and Greg earlier. He raises an eyebrow questioningly at the younger man who doesn't answer his unspoken question and continues to glare. Deliberately quirking his lips up at the edge, Hanssen moves on to the female member of the team, he finds he can't remember her name either. He hasn't said a word to her all day and isn't sure what to make of her but his scrutiny is short-lived as the door bursts open and Sir Frasier blusters in, apologising for his lateness, citing some reason or other, Hanssen doesn't really listen to him if he can help it; the man gives him a headache.

Hugo Black waits for Sir Frasier to be seated and ready before passing over a hard copy of their report to each of the people at the meeting. He outlines the same findings that he mentioned to Hanssen on the ward earlier and repeats the same recommendations, to postpone the FT status application for 3 months before reassessment.

"Perhaps the second investigation will be concluded by then." Sir Frasier jokes but it falls flat and the others look away awkwardly, except for Nick Hewitt, the youngest member of the turn around team who smirks at Hanssen. Hanssen frowns a little, the comment meant to break the tension, he imagines that was its intention has instead highlighted the fact that an investigation may well take three months and detract from patient care at the hospital.

The conversation and focus of the meeting then turns to the second investigation into the relationship between the Director of Surgery and one of his registrars and whether she has profited unfairly from it.

After Sir Frasier's comment, Black had been pretending to rearrange his files and without looking up he corrects the focus of the investigation, stating that they are to determine to see whether the Director of Surgery had abused his role and provided any member of his team with an unfair advantage to the detriment of the hospital that he was appointed to rescue both financially and in terms of performance.

Hewitt interrupts to protest the alteration and Black overrules him. "Mr. Hanssen's personal life and personal relationships are his own business. His professional life and relationships are our business and that is our focus." Neither Hewitt or Sir Frasier have any comment and the meeting progresses.

A surreptitious glance at his watch means that Hanssen has been trapped in this inane meeting for forty five minutes. After the first ten minutes which outlined the findings of the turn around team's investigation today and the subsequent recommendations, which, in Hanssen's opinion was the only vaguely relevant topic on the agenda, the conversation moved to the outline of the new investigation and deteriorated from that point.

Hanssen notices Sir Frasier copying his action and he jumps up, exclaiming that he has an unmissable dinner appointment which he will be in danger of missing if he doesn't leave. The meeting adjourns quickly after that, each of the four seemingly grateful for the sudden end. Hanssen nods at Hugo Black before disappearing out of the door and heading along the corridor to his office.

He strides confidently into his office and after checking that he has no unannounced visitors – it's happened all too regularly recently for his comfort – he rests his head on the cool wood door for a moment. He has a headache making its presence well known in his skull. He doesn't turn the lights on, preferring the darkness, he makes his way back to his desk without incident. Dark or not, he knows his office too well by now to walk into things.

He nearly knocks over the glass of water which has been left on his desk by someone other than himself. Frowning as he fumbles for the light on his desk he winces as it illuminates the room, making his head throb. A glass of water has been left with two small white tablets along with a rather synthetic looking cupcake and a note. He doesn't need the note to know who has left him these but he reads it anyway.

_Eat me. Drink me._

There's no name attached to the note but only one person would dare break into his office and leave him food, knowing he probably hasn't eaten and a glass of water with painkillers knowing that for him, contact with Sir Frasier Anderson usually results in a migraine. And who else would decorate the note with careful drawn arrows, just in case he gets confused, Hanssen supposes he should be thankful it's not plastered in smiley faces. He can't help but smile and downs the tablets with a mouthful of water before taking a small bite of the horrendously coloured cupcake and wincing at the amount of sugar in it.

Forcing himself to swallow it, he deposits the rest of it in the bin and resolves to have something much nicer for dinner, an early night and he gathers his possessions together as he leaves the hospital, hoping that tomorrow as a new day will prove to be easier to navigate for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I got a request to put in a chapter when HH is at home before the focus returns to the hospital; I tried but just couldn't get it to work, I've altered what I've got planned for later to accommodate so hopefully that will work for you :-)**

**Thanks again for all the reviews so far, they make my day and it's nice to know that people are reading this.**

**It's kind of canon, I am using bits which happened in the episode which suit me so if it suddenly deviates away from what we saw, it's probably deliberate.**

Chapter 3.

"_Everyone wants you to succeed Mr. Hanssen but if you can't react to the simplest of drills, or have your staff behave with a certain level of conduct there is a significant problem. Three month reprisal or not, the Department of Health will not allow a hospital of this size to fail. If you aren't seen to be making enough progress, you will be removed beforehand." _

Sahira's mind keeps returning to the conversation she overheard between their Director of Surgery and Mr. Swann, another of Sir Frasier's suited monkeys. She has barely seen him since she popped into his office that evening and she wonders how he's doing.

"_I was just passing, are you ok?"_

"_Yes I'm fine, thank you."_

They both knew he wasn't fine and she left him, not willing to press the issue at the time. The day's events still too recent in his mind for him to be impartial. She doesn't seem him for a couple of days and when she catches sight of him in the corridor near AAU he looks drained as he speaks to Sacha and another cupcake finds its way onto his desk that morning.

She sees him as he finishes his ward rounds, mid-morning, looking a little better. He doesn't say thank you outright for the cupcakes; Sahira knows that it's not worth the aggravation it would generate if Jac caught wind of it. He doesn't speak to her at all as he leaves the ward but he detours over to the computer station where Sahira is sat, looking at some notes, looming over her a moment, looking at the information she's studying. She feels him trail his fingers over the back of her shoulders and he looks down and meets her gaze for a moment, his expression unreadable before striding off towards the lifts. She watches him move away with a small smile, not realising that Jac has materialised behind her.

"Hubby is affectionate today." Sahira sees Hanssen's stride falter mid-step indicating that he heard Jac's comment; in all likelihood it was a deliberate move from the redhead. Sahira's fed up of defending her friendship with the Director of Surgery to the other woman.

"Give it a rest, Jac. And at this rate it'll be a cold day in hell when you make a friend." Greg picks this moment to wander over and diffuse the tension.

"Hello ladies," he lowers his voice conspiratorially, "was that Death himself I saw? What do you make of his email this morning?" Neither of the women had seen it and Sahira's heart sinks as she loads and reads it. She sees Jac frown a little before shrugging and wandering off.

_Dear all,_

_Please be advised, two members of the Strategic Health Authority's 'turn around team' will be returning to the Hospital today in order to continue an ongoing investigation. _

_Please treat them as professionally as possible under the circumstances and please comply with any reasonable request; none of you have anything to be concerned about. _

_Regards,_

_H.H._

It explains why Hanssen is looking strained again, she wonders how no-one else has noticed, or if they have noticed but just don't care. She might ask Greg later, he seems to know something that she doesn't. Rafi is on nights for the next week, perhaps she should get Henrik to come over for dinner one night, to make sure he does eat; he and Indy have always been fond of one another too.

Sahira is sitting in the wet lab down in the basement of Holby General, tomorrow afternoon she has an aortic transection surgery to perform. Jac Naylor has a day off and is therefore unable to lead and so it has fallen to Sahira to perform the operation. It's not a procedure that she's comfortable with and as a result, she's spending an hour or two practising before tomorrow. She knows that Mr. Hanssen has performed the surgery successfully before despite being GS rather than CT and she is tempted to ask if he is free to observe (and to rescue it all if it goes wrong, she's willing to admit to herself).

Her focus is on the tubing in front of her which is mimicking a human aorta, so far she hasn't had any luck with her first attempt and has restarted the procedure. She's concentrating on the task in front of her so avidly that she doesn't notice a tall shadow appear at the door to the wet lab and stay there for a few minutes, quietly observing her work.

Although when Hanssen left his office he was not intending to look for Sahira, he found himself on Darwin ward anyway. He had had enough of the youngest member of the investigation team wandering in and out of his office, helping himself to files and Hanssen had decided on an impromptu walk to calm himself. He smirked as he locked his office door, imagining the frustrated look of Mr. Hewitt as he attempted to casually access Hanssen's hospital files and being unable to do so.

He strode out of the lift onto Darwin ward and wandered around, seeing only Mr. Douglas and Ms. Naylor in attendance. He frowns and heads back towards the lifts until Ms. Naylor appears in front of him.

"Princess is practising her skills in the wet lab." Hanssen is starting to tire of the constant insinuations from Jac. He reminds himself that it was almost certainly the woman standing in front of him who has created the whole second investigation fiasco and his expression hardens.

"Thank you for that, Ms. Naylor, however it is not necessary to provide me with Ms. Shah's every movements and location." He's too tired for this, his patience is being tested by Mr. Hewitt all morning, he doesn't want to begin a verbal joust with Jac.

"Oh but you look so lost without her." He finds he has no answer to that, suspecting that it's pathetically true. He is not willing to admit that to anyone, let alone Ms. Naylor and he settles for a standard reply.

"That's enough, Ms. Naylor." He turns to stalk away before pausing and retorting, "In order to balance this hospital's books, ideally I need to make a consultant redundant, if you find you don't have any work to do..." He leaves the end of the sentence unspoken but they both know how it finishes and she scowls before turning back into the ward. Hanssen moves back towards the lifts and stepping inside decides that he has time for a quick visit to the quiet and hidden wet lab before needing to scrub in on his surgery scheduled in an hour.

He makes his way down to the bottom floor of the hospital, thankful that there are no trails of blood to follow today. He stands outside the wet lab for a few minutes, observing Sahira work, not wishing to disturb her work. Ignoring whatever it is she is attempting to do to the tubing in front of her, he watches her face, amused how she still bites her tongue in concentration.

They aren't available to operate together as much as he would like, over the years of working with him she's come to know how he works and their joint operation statistics reflect their good relationship and mutual respect for one another; but when he is in theatre with her, it annoys him that the face-mask doesn't allow him to see her do that; it was a habit she had way back when he began mentoring her and he sometimes wondered during a slow moment in theatre if it was a habit she hadn't discontinued. He finds he's glad she hasn't, after the strain of the past few weeks and the prospective stress of the next few weeks, Hanssen is grateful for all the consistency he can get.

As he's lost in his thoughts momentarily, something happened in the lab in front of him and Sahira sits up, putting her tools down frustratedly. He frowns a little and enters the room, startling her until she recognises him and relaxes. He circles the table and instead of observing her handiwork from the opposite side of the table to her, he peers over her shoulder, in an attempt 'to get the surgeon's view' he tells himself.

He's standing so close to her that she can feel the heat radiating off him and she tilts her head a little, trying to watch him out of the corner of her eye, trying to gauge his reaction without much success. She can feel his breath on her cheek and she turns back to the table, acutely aware of the tension that's always been there between them, suddenly increasing in intensity and the room begins to feel very small and warm.

"Hmmm, not bad, not bad at all, Ms. Shah." Sahira feels him whisper in her ear and she isn't totally sure whether Hanssen is referring solely to her stitching. She wonders briefly what she would do if he kissed her before he suddenly pulls away and seats himself opposite her, watching her work.

Completely still and silent, he watches every move she makes, offering no comment or advice, merely observing. Her thoughts are distracting her as she slips and the tube tears a little and she curses under her breath.

"Come, Ms. Shah, I'd like to think I taught you better than that." He places his hands over hers, even though she's expecting it, the temperature of his hands still makes her jump, she's never met anyone with hands as cold as Henrik's. The first time he came into contact with her she was shocked and took delight in telling him about this being proof of him being undead, according to the hospital rumours which seem to have followed him to Holby. At the time he merely looked thoughtful before responding with the same comment he uses now. "The garlic is wearing off, Ms. Shah. Be afraid."

She's glad he can joke but she still wants to know, "what's going on, Henrik? The other day..."

"Focus, Sahira." He admonishes her gently, turning her attention back to the stitching on the tubing which she successfully completes for the first time. Her line of questioning forgotten however when she realises that her stitching has held and he immediately demands that Sahira repeat the exercise prompting mock mutterings from her about his slave-driver tendencies which generates the first genuine smile in days on his face.

"Is Holby what you believed it would be, Sahira?" At some point he's taken his glasses off to polish but hasn't replaced them and although he usually looks younger without them, he suddenly looks older than she's ever seen him look and almost run down. She looks up, her stitching forgotten.

"You're here, so it's about what I expected." He doesn't respond to her reply straight away, seemingly content to allow the moment to stretch, thinking about his next words.

"There are days when I don't know what games are being played, let alone know what the rules are."

"I would say the strain is showing, Henrik, but," she can see he's preparing himself for some kind of comment, he's known her too long. "You don't look a day over 55." She smirks at him, watches him try to keep a straight face and act wounded, it's been too long since she's seen the playful side of Henrik and she intends to enjoy it while it lasts. She knows she's going to be in trouble with his retort, adding nearly ten years to him but he doesn't get a chance to finish it.

"Unlike yourself, Ms. Shah, who..." Sahira sees his expression harden back into his 'Mr. Hanssen' persona and turns around to see Greg entering the wet lab behind her with two coffees in his hands and an overly cheerful expression in contrast to the Swede opposite her.

"You two want to be careful, all the way down here on your own. Tongues will be a wagging." His tone is light but his words are serious and he stares at Hanssen who glares back at the Irishman.

"I should be on my way." Hanssen stands and Sahira finds she doesn't want him to leave. "I have surgery to conduct, good day Ms. Shah and good luck with your procedure tomorrow lunchtime." He ignores Greg and leaves without another word. Hanssen has just disappeared around the corner when Sahira realises that she never asked if he was available to observe tomorrow. Turning back to Greg, she reminds herself to ask him later on.

"What was that about, Greg?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Obviously not."

"Think about it, all that's happened over the past few days, think about his email this morning." Sahira still looks confused. "It's a sad day for medicine when you're slower on the uptake than Mr. Douglas, Ms. Shah." Greg tries to imitate Hanssen and gets a small smile for his trouble. Greg begins to outline his theory about why the turn around team have reappeared and why Hanssen worded his email the way he did. Sahira listens with growing disbelief and dread but she finds it does explain certain events. She thinks back to her conversation with the turn around team the previous week with growing unease.

"_Well at first he wasn't convinced..."_

"_Really? What changed his mind?"_

"_I'm not sure. I did threaten to take it elsewhere." _

"_So he gave you a £500,000 trial as a way of persuading you to stay?"_

"_I like to think he saw the merit in the project."_

Was it something she said? She needs to speak with him when he comes out of surgery. What if the investigator was correct, what if he has abused his position to suit himself. Her focus gone, she leaves the wet lab and heads outside, needing some fresh air.

Nick Hewitt, the younger of the two investigation team members, the one without any actual medical experience had been assigned the job of looking through the hospital's financial records and targets since Mr. Hanssen took over from a Ms. Beauchamp whilst Mr. Black interviewed the staff again. Annoyed that he'd been given what felt like a pointless exercise – although certain of Hanssen's guilt, he knew the man was smart enough to cover his tracks, he didn't know what he was looking for, he is no accountant. Hewitt had conducted investigations like this before, seen hospitals like this before and was sure that Hanssen was abusing his position of power to further his relationship with Ms. Shah; however after he met her on the stairs, that time when the annoying Irishman wouldn't leave him alone and he saw them spring apart, he could understand the Swede's interest in her.

He'd told his boss what he'd seen, almost certain that they'd been kissing until they'd been interrupted, she'd certainly looked guilty enough for both of them. Black hadn't done anything about it, choosing to remind him that wasn't what they were investigating and to focus on his assigned task. The man had then gone off in search of the Director of Surgery and come back an hour later deciding to extend the assessment period, full of the Swede's praises.

Hewitt had promised himself that he wouldn't be subject to the mind games of the man they were investigating and should he find anything untoward in the reams of data he's got, then he'd go straight to Sir Frasier and bypass the ineffective and sympathetic Mr. Black.

First he needs more caffeine and to stretch his legs and Hewitt gets up and leaves the grey conference room which has become their base again. He saw a coffee stand on his way into the hospital this morning and decides to take the lift downstairs to see if it's any good. He deems his drink acceptable and not bad, considering some of the stuff which passes for coffee at NHS Hospitals. He chooses to climb the stairs as he returns, to allow his drink to cool a little. Glancing out of the window at an ever-increasingly boring view of the hospital as he climbs the stairs, Hewitt doesn't straight away spot the two figures sitting on a picnic bench but when he does, he immediately identifies Ms. Shah and the Irishman sitting side by side talking.

Hewitt stops to watch, sipping his drink, intrigued by the current events. He wonders if Mr. Hanssen is aware that his beloved Ms. Shah is sharing a coffee with another man; he frowns, if that lady was his, he would put a stop to behaviour like that straight away. He watches for a few more minutes but the pair only talk with Ms. Shah waving her arms every so often as the speak. Hewitt's attention wanders and he continues his journey back to the fifth floor and the conference room.

Only when he opens the door does he realise what he could quite work out about the pair of doctors: they were wearing different colour scrubs. For the first time he regrets not having a working knowledge of medical practice, he wonders what the different colours signify. Knowing that he won't be able to concentrate if he doesn't find out, Hewitt reluctantly closes the conference room door and heads towards Darwin ward.

He corners a nurse as he exits the lift onto the ward and pulls her to one side. He asks her about the different colour scrubs and whether they have any significance and the nurse informs him that the new green scrubs belong to Ms. Shah's Cardiac Trauma Unit and the blue scrubs are the traditional cardiothoracic department scrubs. Hewitt briefly recalls seeing the Director of Surgery in red scrubs and the nurse reveals that general surgery surgeons wear the red scrubs. Hewitt notices that the nurse looks uncomfortable and makes to leave after she answers his questions but he has one final question for her before letting her go.

"One last thing, Nurse. When was the Cardiac Trauma Unit set up?" The nurse isn't sure of a date but estimates. Eyes narrowed in concentration, Hewitt doesn't notice that the nurse has disappeared, he heads back towards the conference room, his mind whirring with possibilities.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: this is quite a short chapter, so apologies for that. I've only just realised there's no conversation between characters but hey ho, there's plenty in the next chapter which is almost done and will be up soon! This is more to whet the appetite and dust off this sorely neglected story. **

**Usual disclaimers apply. All feedback, reviews and suggestions welcome. Hope you're all well, enjoy. **

Chapter 3.

The next couple of hours pass without incident and Hanssen is glad not to see any signs of either member of the turnaround team or their perpetually aggravating boss, Sir Frasier. Hanssen has holed himself up in his office, spending nearly an hour just replying to emails which have accumulated at a disturbing rate in his inbox.

At the end of his shift, Hanssen puts his overcoat on, not inclined to remain on site at the hospital tonight, recently he's noticed that the nights are starting to get colder again and he draws some comfort from that. The British winters are not quite as cold as the Swedish winters of his childhood that he remembers – it's been too long since he went back to Sweden. As he shuts his office door and heads down the corridor, he recalls an email about an upcoming conference in Stockholm, not long before Christmas. He initially discarded the email but perhaps he'll take another look tomorrow. Maybe he could ask, no. Not with this investigation hanging over them, over him.

Hanssen manages to make his way out of the his office and to his car without having to speak to anyone or have anyone attempt to converse with him. He gets into his car and slumps back against his seat, exhausted; he sits there with his eyes closed and keys in his hand thinking about today – this isn't why he became a doctor. He's been sat like this for just over five minutes, thinking, before a shout pulls him out of his thoughts.

He turns and looks out of his passenger window, to the source of the noise to see Sahira walking towards him, unconsciously Hanssen sits up a little straighter and his expression begins to soften only to harden again when Mr. Douglas appears in Hanssen's field of vision, appearing from behind the wall, making his way towards Sahira.

Hanssen watches the Irishman as he speaks to her with a light expression, he dreads to think what he is suggesting to her and Hanssen feels smug when Sahira shakes her head and brushes past him only for the feeling to disappear as soon as Greg, undeterred, stops her and puts his arm around Sahira's shoulder. He scowls as he sees Sahira laughing and allowing herself to be led away from him by the Irishman.

After that display from Mr. Douglas, Hanssen finds that he's rather lost his appetite and he shakes himself out of his thoughts and, putting the car into gear, pulls away, past Sahira and Greg who are heading towards a local bar. He's frustrated at the situation he's found himself in and he heads straight home. He's not hungry anyway and there's probably some soup or something else, equally unappetising in his fridge.

He manages to catch the tail end of the build up of traffic after an accident and he feels that it sums his day up. Stuck, helpless, unable to go where he wants to because of someone else's stupidity. Caught in the traffic, his thoughts return to Sahira and he immediately feels frustrated that he can't go for a drink with her or go to dinner with her like they used to back in London, before she knew Rafi. He waited too long, thinking that dinner and the odd drink would be enough for her until he gathered his courage but he grew comfortable in the friendship, thinking naively that she'd wait for him to make his move because everyone knew that she was his.

But then she met Rafi and he watched her slip away from him until she announced one Monday morning that she was getting married. He left London not long after that, not able to bear having her so near and knowing that his own cowardice was responsible. She was his then and he's never quite managed to shake that way of thinking; she _was_ his.

Finally the traffic ahead of him begins to move and he inches forward, grateful for the distraction from the direction of his thoughts. Any longer and he'd be seriously considering a glass or two of something alcoholic, not that he's ever drunk alcohol unless forced to. He's all too aware of the effects it has on people and he has no desire to be one of them, besides, not that he can afford to touch alcohol as the Director of Surgery, always on call.

He puts his briefcase down on his kitchen table harder than he needs to, he refuses to work tonight, not after the day he's had sprung on him. He needs a night off and if it wasn't for the fact he was working tomorrow, he'd probably unwind by having a drink or two. 'Like Sahira is' comes the unbidden thought and he growls, spinning away from the table and heading into his living room, he can't escape her, usually he can push the thoughts of her to one side and distract himself with work or something else but recently he's found it harder and harder to do so.

He drapes his jacket over the back of the sofa, heads into the kitchen to see if he does have any food worth eating and decides he isn't hungry. He makes himself a cup of tea and heads back into the living room, at a loss of what to do now he's decided not to do any work. It's just after 8pm a glance at his watch informs him. He settles down on the sofa in front of the television, turning it onto a random channel and allows his mind to drift

Annoyed, he turns the television off, not even sure what he's been watching for the last half an hour, some cooking programme. He wants to ring Sahira but has no reason to do so other than wanting to hear her voice, to have her attention on him. It's nearly quarter to nine, he wonders if she's left Greg's company yet.

He scowls again, if Sahira has left Greg and the bar, she will be going home to Rafi. Not to him. Henrik Hanssen doesn't feature in Sahira's life any more aside from professionally and he hates himself for knowing it. He knows her marriage isn't as strong as she makes it out to be but he's damned if he'll stand by and watch while Greg Douglas swans in, uses Sahira and swans out of her life as is his wont. He's waited sixteen years for her and lost her to Rafi, that nearly broke him, he refuses to lose her again and not to Mr. Douglas of all people. He knows that Sahira should be with him and by the time that this investigation is over, he is going to make sure that Sahira knows that she should be with him.

She was his once but she will be his again. She was his before Rafi and he's feeling possessive, she _is_ his. He knows he won't make a move whilst Sahira and Rafi are still playing happy families, Hanssen's own family fell apart when he was a child and he wouldn't wish that on Sahira and Rafi's son, Indy, regardless of his own personal unhappiness. Hanssen is aware of Rafi's proclivities and tendencies at St. James' and he is fairly confident that their marriage will hit the rocks sooner rather than later and he intends to use the situation to his advantage. And then she'll be his.

His mind conjurers up images of scenarios when she is his, coming home to her after work, watching her sleep every evening, waking up next to her every morning. Kissing her at home, stealing a kiss in the lifts at work, making love to her in his bed and he groans.

Why did he think of that?

He closes his eyes and exhales loudly, trying to clear his mind without much success. He refuses to indulge himself at Sahira's expense, she deserves better from him.

Making his way over to the kitchen he washes up his mug before checking that the door is locked and he heads upstairs for an unusually early night, at a loss for alternative options to pass the time, he's not in the mood to do anything and he silences the voice in his head which does offer suggestions for passing the time. He decides to have a bath, he's not tired at the moment and a hot bath usually makes him sleepy. He suspects that he'll need all the sleep he can get to cope with the upcoming investigation.

By the time that Hanssen is ready for bed he finds he is no longer tired but gets into bed anyway, placing his pager and phone in their usual positions on the table next to his bed. He picks up his phone and scrolls down to Sahira's number and pauses, his finger hovering over the button to call her.

After staring at her name and number on the screen until the phone displays dims in an energy-saving attempt, Hanssen puts it back on his bedside table, deciding not to ring her. He'll see her tomorrow, he can cope until then. He slumps back against his pillows and stares at his bedroom ceiling, his mind assessing the current situation and possible outcomes and eventually he falls into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: A little longer than the previous update and a bit more talking between the characters too!**

**Thanks for all the lovely feedback so far :-) **

**I know it took ages for me to update this and I apologise, it was never my intention to leave it so long!**

**Towards the end there are some mentions of possible budget figures, I only don't have a clue what kind of numbers a CEO would be working with so I made it all up :)**

Chapter 5.

She grasps his shoulders as he pushes into her, her breath catching, she shuts her eyes, savouring the sensations. Pausing a moment to watch her expressions, he leans down to steal a kiss and when she opens her eyes again, he meets and holds her gaze before beginning to move. She's writhing under him, making sounds which are driving him mad, whispering his name as they maintain eye contact, every other sensation more intense...

He bolts upright, gasping, to see his phone flashing and ringing. Reaching out with shaking hands he scoops up his glasses and his phone, when his vision adjusts and he sees a hospital number ringing he curses and answers and hopes his voice doesn't sound too gravelly and praying it isn't Sahira calling him.

Slumping back onto the pillows a minute later he decides that he's going to make Sacha Levy's day hell, who rings a wrong number at this time of day? Clinically he notes that his pulse is still above intrinsic and his respiratory rate is still elevated, 'not the only elevated thing, Henrik' his mind unhelpfully adds and with a growl he gets up.

It's just before half past four in the morning, he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep if he tried, the options are to stare at the ceiling or to head into work early and try and manage a couple of hours of paperwork before the idiot, Hewitt, attempts to muck it all up. He's got one surgery today and for the first time since becoming a surgeon, he is relieved his list is light at the moment.

The last ten days of the second investigation have been awful, he's been losing sleep, not found time to eat and seems to be surviving on gallons of coffee. The reappearance of the turn around team members has had an unexpected bonus of the staff becoming more efficient and less inclined to gossip amongst themselves openly, almost as if they themselves are the ones under scrutiny. Hanssen hasn't released the official reason for the investigation and has no intentions of doing so willingly. He's informed them that they have no reason to be concerned but the change of attitude is a relief and an added bonus that they are not inclined to speculate and gossip with Mr. Hewitt, much to the man's frustration.

He's met every couple of days with Mr. Black, being brought up to speed on what's happening, or isn't. There's no evidence so far, he knew there wouldn't be. He hasn't had an official interview yet, their schedules haven't allowed for it, not that Hanssen cares. He's aware that some of the staff have been interviewed multiple times and he must remember to ask them if it's affecting their ability to complete their workload, to get Elliot, Jac and Sahira out of the firing line. Sahira.

He's always loved her quietly from afar. Knowing that she has chosen Rafi to spend the rest of her life with still hurts but after all these years it's become a dull ache rather than the immediate agony he felt when he heard that she had got married.

Try as he might he has been unable to move on from her and has long become accustomed to the constant gentle warmth that represents her. The sad thing is, it's probably the best part of him, the only part worthy of her.

But for Hanssen, the biggest negative for him since the investigation began is that he's become more aware of Sahira than ever before. His eyes are drawn to her whenever he sees her, unable to concentrate on what he needs to, he finds his thoughts drift to her all the time and what has kept him comfortably warm for years is beginning to engulf him.

Now he can't even escape her when he does manage to sleep, the evidence all too clear. Utterly frustrated at the current situation, Hanssen decides that heading into work early is his best option, if end stage cirrhosis of the liver and Strategic Health Care Policy don't take his mind off Sahira, nothing will. He showers, shaves and dresses for the day ahead, catching sight of himself in his car window's reflection he concedes that the strain is showing. He looks more like Dracula every day. He pulls up at the hospital twenty minutes later and walks up to the fifth floor, checking in on each of his main wards as he goes and is pleased to note all is quiet. He shoots a glare at Sacha Levy who rises and attempts to speak to him but Hanssen strides off, not interested in his apology.

He makes good use of his unanticipated early start to the day and in the three hours until 8am, he accomplishes much more than he would expect to do in three hours during the main day shift. He turns the lights off in his office – the ambient light is sufficient to illuminate the room as the sun rises and he gets up to stretch his legs and find some breakfast before he gets called away to deal with the next fiasco.

On his way back to his office with some fruit in his hand, Hanssen notices that his office door has been left ajar, he knows he shut it as he left. Glancing at his watch, he knows it's too early for Mr. Hewitt to be rifling through his files and he steps inside silently to investigate. He finds Sahira at his desk, writing him a short note and another blasted cupcake on his desk; he closes the door gently behind him and clears his throat, alerting her to his presence.

She startles a little anyway and he waves away any explanation from her, not quite up to her mothering until he's had more caffeine. Slumping down in the chair on the near side of his desk, he take a large mouthful of the coffee he got himself, wincing a little at the temperature.

"You're in early. Is everything ok?" He brings his gaze up from his drink to meet hers, sixteen years and she still worries that a change in his schedule must mean death and destruction. He frowns when he realises that she is the only person who asks if he's ok on a regular basis. No wonder he's crazy about her.

"Unfortunately so, not by design but no disasters." He's not really in the mood to explain Michael Spence's latest piece of stupidity and the pair lapse into silence. He can see Sahira eyeing up the cupcake and he leans across the desk and pushes it toward her, amused by her delight at the prospect of consuming something with more chemicals in than there are periodic elements. He glances at his watch, wondering how long he can get away with her company before she must leave without making her or a third party suspicious.

"Is it true that they are investigating you again, Henrik?" Hanssen doesn't need any elaboration on who 'they' are but he's curious how Sahira has reached this conclusion.

"It was something that Greg said," she admits, watching Hanssen's eyes narrow at the mention of the other doctor. His reaction puzzles her, recently something has changed with him, she's been watching him and these reactions seem to be becoming more pronounced. If she didn't know better, she'd say that Henrik was jealous, then she wonders if she does know better; the current situation is confusing. She's told herself recently that the situation hasn't changed but hasn't changed from what? Sahira isn't sure any more.

Pushing the thoughts to one side, she tells him about his own email and the conclusions they drew from his wording, "and you've always been quite deliberate and clear whilst appearing to sound ambiguous and general. And the fact that most of Mr. Black's questions were about you and our relationship."

"All very interesting, Ms. Shah." Sahira watches as in a moment he has become Mr. Hanssen again. "I'm sure, however, you should know better than to ask – I will neither confirm or deny anything with regards to an ongoing investigation..." Sahira could throttle him.

"A very sensible statement, Henrik." Both Sahira and Hanssen turn at the sound of a new voice coming from the doorway. "Just thought I'd drop by to see how things are progressing. I need a word, Henrik. Run along Ms. Shah." Sahira turns at the same time as Hanssen to see Sir Frasier Anderson in the doorway, looking superior and smug in what Sahira supposes is an expensive suit, but despite that, she still prefers the way that Henrik looks in a suit, especially with the waistcoat.

She mentally shakes herself, wondering where that thought came from and tries to pretend to herself that it isn't a regular occurrence. She tunes back into the conversation and is immediately angry with the newcomer. 'Run along Ms. Shah' how dare he, as for that word he wanted, Sahira can think of several which fit the bill, none of which are repeatable.

Hanssen sees Sahira react to Sir Frasier's words and immediately looks to diffuse the situation; he could do without the headache that would undoubtedly ensue if Sahira was to maim Sir Frasier. He turns to face Sahira and sends her a long-suffering look, the unexpected show of fatigue and emotion from him does the trick and she nods before leaving.

He bites his lip as Sahira pulls up with Sir Frasier and he prays that Sahira doesn't offer a parting comment as he holds the door open for her with an insincere smile. She pauses and Hanssen can taste blood in his mouth but she obviously thinks better of whatever she had planned and moves off down the corridor. Sir Frasier watches her go and Hanssen tenses before making himself relax and belatedly stands to clear away the evidence of their shared breakfast and reclaim his seat behind his desk before Sir Frasier does.

"Breakfast, Henrik. How very unwise." He wonders what happened to 'innocent until proven guilty'?

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Sir Frasier." He quips and receives a glare for his comment and he knows he's scored the first point. "Ms. Shah was concerned that my dietary requirements were not being adequately met and so she took it upon herself to provide me with breakfast to ensure that I eat and to see for herself that I am fine."

His phone beeps and he automatically reads the message – it's from Sahira and contains a list of suggestions for Sir Frasier's 'word'. He inwardly smiles at her creativity, she's used a couple that he hadn't thought of, he must remember to send her some of his own suggestions later. "There are moments when she feels compelled to mother me like her own son."

"She has a son?" Proof to Hanssen that Sir Frasier is as lazy as he is presumptuous; he's not bothered to acquaint himself with basic details of the investigation before giving it the go-ahead, a half-baked hypothesis sufficient, he is indeed a symptom of all that is wrong within the health service.

"Indeed. Ms. Shah is happily married and they have a three year old son." He can see that Sir Frasier was surprised by the news and Hanssen gratefully assumes control of the conversation. "I assume the point of this visit is not to discuss Ms. Shah's personal life?"

Hanssen is already up, out of his chair and staring out of the window by the time Sir Frasier leaves the room a few minutes later. He is inwardly fuming and his control on his anger is tenuous. Mr. Hewitt has complained to Sir Frasier, bypassing Mr. Black that Hanssen himself is blocking his attempts at investigation.

"_Attempts would appear to be a good choice of word."_

"_Don't tell me, Henrik, that you have been stupid enough to block him?"_

"_On the contrary, I have merely restricted his access to one file at a time because it appears, our friend, Mr. Hewitt is incapable of reading to a level which allows him to correctly re-file the documents. Although that invites the question of the wisdom of selecting an illiterate investigator..."_

"_Henrik!"_

"_I do not have time to personally re-file everything that Mr. Hewitt is incapable of. It is a waste of my time and suggests the man cannot make coherent notes. I am not hindering his work, he is doing perfectly well by himself."_

"_And I do not have time for excuses, Henrik. Do not block his investigation or I will remove you." _

Looking out over the hospital, he remembers his own words to Mrs. Beauchamp 'an excuse is an admission of failure'. He is not excusing the failure of the investigative team, he knew it would fail from the moment it was announced. He's frustrated that Sir Frasier appears not to have listened to a word he said, although he is rather pleased about the dig about selecting Mr. Hewitt, knowing full well that it was Sir Frasier's choice.

A knock at his door disrupts Hanssen's focus and he sighs at the thought that his peace has been disturbed already at 9:08am. He is a little surprised when Mr. Hewitt enters with none of the bravado and swagger of previous days and Hanssen assumes that Sir Frasier is responsible for the other man's change of attitude.

"Mr. Hanssen, may I have a copy of the file for the quarterly financial targets for the last quarter please." Hanssen wasn't expecting an apology but the change in attitude will suffice and his anger begins to recede only to surge back at Hewitt's next comments.

"What have you got?" Hanssen raises an eyebrow. "What have you got that someone like you gets to bed someone as beautiful as her? Then again, whatever you have over her isn't worth that much, considering the way she acts with Mr. Douglas. If she was my woman, I wouldn't let her get away with that." Hanssen is up and across the room before he realises, desperately trying not to kill the man in front of him, he settles for grabbing him by the tie with one hand, wrenching the door open with his other hand and throwing the man out into the corridor so hard that he stumbles and nearly hits Elliot Hope as he falls. The other consultant makes no attempt to help him up, his expression as angry as Hanssen has ever seen it although he only glances at him before returning his focus to Hewitt, who gets up, dusts himself off, nods to Elliot and struts away, apparently unconcerned.

"I heard what he said, Henrik, if you want to complain, I'll support you." Hanssen doesn't say anything, too angry to speak, he whirls away back into the safety of his office, slamming the door behind him. Elliot enters the office about two minutes later with a hot drink for his boss who doesn't move and he finds him at his desk with his head in his hands, the picture of despair.

"I wanted to hurt him." Confesses Hanssen quietly at last and Elliot takes the opportunity to push the drink over the desk at him. He's never seen the Swede at anything less than his imperious best and to see the man so shaken is unsettling.

"It's testament to your self-control that you didn't break his neck – he'd have deserved it." Hanssen makes brief eye contact but says nothing in reply. "Drink it, it's not poisoned." Elliot gestures at the drink and Hanssen looks at it.

"I take it from that man's unsavoury comments about yourself and Ms. Shah that it's your relationship that is being 'investigated'?" Elliot makes his displeasure known at the events as he realises what's going on and when Hanssen makes eye contact briefly again, it's the proof that he needs. The man looks exhausted as he finally picks up the drink and takes a sip, bloodshot eyes framed by dark rings on a pale and thin face, he wonders if anyone else has noticed. Elliot guesses that the man in front of him hasn't told anyone else about the strain he's under, about what is really happening, especially not his usual confidant, Sahira.

"Does she know what's happening?" It's a measure of how out-of-sorts he is that Hanssen answers his question without his usual prevarication or punctilious tone.

"I've not told her, she doesn't need the stress." 'And you do?' thinks Elliot as he continues to look at the man in front of him.

"Have you told her you love her?" He sees Hanssen open his mouth and so he continues before the other man can voice his objections. "She's worried about you, she loves you, even if she doesn't know it herself. I know she's married. But I have some friends over at St. James' and..."

"I already know about _that_ situation." Hanssen admits resignedly. "I would appreciate it if Ms. Shah was kept uniformed of today's events."

"Of course. Don't believe that nonsense about Mr. Douglas, he doesn't hold her attention that way. There's only one man who does." Hanssen avoids Elliot's pointed look. "For what it's worth, you have all of our support, you haven't let us down yet, it's about time we didn't let you down."

"How touching. Even after coming so close to losing your job to the plastics department?" There is a trace of mocking in Hanssen's tone and Elliot, recognising it for what it is ignores it.

"From what I know, it doesn't sound like one of your decisions, Mr. Hanssen. Good day." Elliot makes his way to his feet before ambling out of the office and continuing on to wherever his destination was before the scene with Hewitt interrupted him, Hanssen watches him go

Hanssen has an hour before he needs to leave for surgery, to speak to his patient before scrubbing in and he doesn't intend to leave his office until then. He needs every minute he can get to repair his Mr. Hanssen persona. Leaning back into his chair, he turns it to the side and stares at the wall, thinking about the events of the last month and of this morning. Today has started badly for him and continued in fine fashion, he doesn't believe it can get much worse and hopes that it will improve.

Nick Hewitt has spent the last ninety minutes looking through pages and pages of financial targets and accounts for the hospital, not certain of what he's looking for any more. He smirks as he remembers the morning's events from a few doors down the hallway. He hasn't meant to speak out loud but the effect his words had on the Director of Surgery was priceless. It was a shame that the man hadn't struck him – he might not have yet found any evidence of wrongdoing by the Swede but Hewitt knew it was only a matter of time. Still, it would have been nice to have him removed in disgrace for punching an investigator.

Skimming through the pages of the folder in front of him, he pauses when he reaches the financial targets for the hospital for the period when the CTU was set up. He blinks and re-reads the paper, double-checking with a couple of earlier notes, a smirk working its way across his face – he might just have found something...

Twenty minutes later, Hewitt is convinced, the information is right in front of him and he wonders how nobody has questioned it before now. In plain black and white in front of him he has proof that Mr. Hanssen put the interests of his beloved Ms. Shah first, to the potential detriment of the hospital; he can't believe it.

The financial target for this period was to reduce the hospital's operating deficit by £500,000, instead, by giving Ms. Shah and CTU a £500,000 budget, Hanssen has deliberately doubled the deficit at a time when such actions are more important than ever before! Hewitt is amazed, bringing down a Director of Surgery of Henrik Hanssen's stature at a hospital the size of Holby City General is worth a promotion and a half. He keeps the papers in front of him and with slightly trembling fingers he dials Sir Frasier Anderson's number. He's a bit disappointed when it rings through to answer phone but he leaves a brief message, making it clear that he's found something without telling Sir Frasier any juicy details. He hangs up with a grin, sits back and waits for the man to call him back.

**Oooh!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I hope it doesn't seem a little rushed but Halfpint had a great suggestion for an update to mark the end of the world so here it is! 3 days late! Hopefully nobody died waiting for this. I would like to update 'The Next Step' and 'Stitch' as well before Christmas but that may be wishful thinking, especially with 30 minutes to go to midnight!**

**Apologies for the delay in updates; real life intruded a little too much for my liking and events beyond my control (funeral sadly) conspired to delay this update.**

**Anyway, usual disclaimers apply, enjoy and if I don't update again before Christmas (highly unlikely), have a merry Christmas :-) **

Chapter 6

Staring at his office wall didn't help him, so Hanssen stood up angrily and began to pace up and down his office. Eventually, he feels some semblance of calm return to him; he has enough control on his emotions to mask the residual anger and upset.

"Ugh." He spots the cup of coffee that Elliot gave him, still with half of the drink left and gratefully takes a mouthful and has to force himself to swallow the now cold liquid, not quite realising how much time had elapsed. He supposes that is relieved that he decided to come into work early this morning – the last hour has been a write off.

Collecting his patient's file, Hanssen leaves his office, glad to be out of the room for a while and locks it in a deliberate attempt to needle Nick Hewitt and with a smirk he strides off towards Keller, reading the notes and familiarising himself with the details as he goes.

"Good morning, Mr. H." As soon as Hanssen steps into the room to scrub in for his theatre slot, he is greeted by ever-enthusiastic Mr. Malick. Hanssen replies in kind, albeit more reservedly and is relieved that he cannot hear any trace of emotional disturbance in his tone or cadence.

Hanssen lingers for a few moments behind Malick, taking a last opportunity to compartmentalise his earlier frustrations and upset, allowing him to focus on his patient. As he continues to stand over the sink, vigorously scrubbing his hands and arms, he exhales forcefully, expelling his emotions until he is in complete control.

The procedure itself is pretty routine and Hanssen is content to afford Malick the opportunity to lead the operation, under Hanssen's close supervision. As Hanssen observes Malick's calm incisions and observations, he is pleased to find a second surgeon who doesn't wilt to some degree under his gaze; the first is also working at Holby and the unknowing source of his emotional disturbance and professional scrutiny.

He sighs quietly and adjusts his focus to some of the monitors dotted around the theatre, pleased that some things are going to plan. The operation runs almost to textbook time at ninety two minutes and when the patient is wheeled out and towards recovery, Hanssen allows himself to relax and he commends Malick on a solid job.

The younger surgeon heads back to Keller, leaving Hanssen standing by the sink on his own and he has little desire to return immediately to his office and takes the scenic route, via AAU. Hanssen is pleased to note that all appears to be running smoothly on AAU and a quick chat with Staff Nurse McKee confirms this and he sweeps off the ward, almost colliding with Mr. Levy in the corridor outside.

"Mr. Hanssen!" Hanssen considers making the man apologise for his wrong number call this morning but decides it would make him feel a little too uncomfortable so he cuts off Sacha before he can get any further.

"Mr. Levy. If your next sentence is intended as an apology for waking me this morning, then please do not mention it, it is unnecessary. Whilst unfortunate, it had unintended benefits." Hanssen states, thinking of the amount of work that he had managed to complete and deliberately _not_ thinking of the very pleasant dream that was interrupted and how much he wanted to wring Sacha's neck.

"Right, err, thank you." Sacha's reply is a little bemused and Hanssen resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"Indeed. Good day." Hanssen strides off down the corridor in search of a hot drink, leaving a relieved, if confused registrar behind him.

He travels once more to the ground floor to grab a coffee with the intent of ensconcing himself in his office for the remainder of the day and cracking through the paperwork piles on his desk which when put together are in danger of resembling the aftermath of an RTC.

Hanssen takes the lift up to the fifth floor, resisting the urge to continue on to Darwin ward and see Sahira; he has limited his wanderings to the sixth floor ward during the last fortnight with the presence of Mr. Black and Mr. Hewitt. Putting the key to his office into the lock and trying to turn it, Hanssen frowns as it won't budge.

Confused, he swaps his coffee from his right hand into his left hand and tries to unlock the door once more with his dominant right hand to the same result. He has just removed the key from the lock, to see if the door is already unlocked when it is pulled open smartly and the smirking face of Nick Hewitt greets him.

"Mr. Hanssen, at _long_ last." Hanssen is about to ask him how he gained entrance into his office but holds his tongue when he sees that the investigator isn't the only man in the office. Hanssen's spirits sink as he regards Sir Frasier sitting in Hanssen's chair behind his desk with a murderous expression on his face.

"Sir Frasier, to what do I owe the honour?" Hanssen asks casually as he moves past the younger man, ignoring him and taking the only seat across from the older man who has a vein bulging at the side of his head. Hanssen refrains from commenting on the man's obvious anger, suspecting he is about to find out the reason.

He tries not to flinch as he hears his office door slammed shut behind him with more force than is necessary by Nick Hewitt who sprawls inelegantly on the sofa at the back of the office. Hanssen turns back around to face his boss, wanting to get this meeting over with so he can continue his work. Taking a sip of his drink, he listens as Sir Frasier opens his mouth.

The first incision of the operation in Darwin Theatre 1 happens at the same time that Hanssen enters his office on the floor below the theatre. Although painstaking, the operation proceeds smoothly and Sahira and Jac have only needed to make minor adjustments and stop one small bleed and afterwards it is clear that both surgeons are equal measures pleased and relieved at the successful outcome of the operation.

Sahira wishes that she had remembered to ask Hanssen to scrub in but she is so relieved that Jac has stopped the caustic remarks that she isn't too bothered. She sadly suspects that Hanssen's mere presence would almost certainly have removed any opportunity of Jac being less abrasive than normal. She'll be able to tell him about it later and as she scrubs out of the theatre, Sahira wonders if she could persuade Hanssen to go for a drink tonight and she resolves to find and ask him later.

Sahira knows better than to push her luck with mindless chatter or observations, so when Jac suggests grabbing a coffee before heading back to the ward, Sahira is quick to agree to accompany her. She can see Jac relax a little as the relatively short journey to the ground floor by lift is undertaken in silence.

A few minutes later, Sahira bought both drinks and has her drink and is stood off to the side, waiting for Jac's to be ready, trying not to burn her mouth on the hot liquid. She is in her own little world, thinking of the Swedish Director of Surgery and what she wants to tell him about the operation, mentally composing the conversation in her head, grateful that she can offer him some good news after the gruelling fortnight he has had.

"Here you go." The woman behind the counter catches her attention and hands her the second drink.

"Thanks. Here you go, Jac..." Sahira turns to hand Jac hers and is aggrieved to see that Jac isn't there, thinking that the consultant has left her behind. Sahira turns to face the lifts, deciding to head back to the ward on her own and give the drink to Greg when he catches sight of the red headed surgeon, stood away from everyone else in the lobby with Sacha Levy, the registrar who has recently moved to AAU.

Sahira doesn't really know him apart from to say 'hi' to but she figures that by the way Jac is allowing the ever-enthusiastic and friendly man's casual touches and close proximity, that the two know each other quite well. Sahira watches them interact and for a few moments, Sacha seems to be telling Jac something serious for they both look concerned before Sacha beams again and heads off in the direction of AAU.

"Everything ok?" Sahira asks casually as Jac joins her at the door to the lift. She hands the other woman her drink.

"Thanks." Sahira notices that Jac doesn't answer her question but decides not to push the issue, knowing better than to induce Jac's wrath.

"Ah, there you are, can I have a word with you both." As they step out of the lift onto the ward, Elliott appears and Sahira notes distractedly that his eyes seem to have lost their twinkle and she wonders if it's related to whatever Jac and Sacha were discussing.

"I'm busy," Jac replies brusquely, "and I already know." She finishes before heading off in the direction of the office she shares with Elliot and leaves the two of them stood by the lifts. He awkwardly points her in the direction of the staffroom and Sahira follows him, wondering what the big secret is.

Once they're both in the room and the door is shut, Elliot turns to Sahira and regards her for a moment before asking her, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sahira is sure that her confusion is obvious, until it clicks, that Elliott is asking after the operation and relieved, she explains. "The operation went well. Sorry we didn't tell you straight away, we went to grab a coffee but it went smoothly, the graft..."

"Sahira." Elliot interrupts her mid-sentence and surprised, she allows herself to stop talking until no further comment is forthcoming.

"What is it?" Sahira's confusion returns full force and a small knot of dread makes itself known and a sense of foreboding creeps in.

"I'm not talking about the operation. Although I am glad that it was a success – I've already seen young Mr. Graham's post op notes." Something has obviously happened while she and Jac were in theatre and she wants to know what it was. Considering the way that Jac stated she already knew what the issue was, Sahira would be willing to bet a cupcake that it was related to what she was being told by Sacha. She interrupts Elliott before he can start talking about their patient's notes.

"Then what are you wanting to speak to me about? Why this secrecy? What's happened?" Sahira fires questions back at him, to get him back onto the original topic of their discussion so she can find out why she's been pulled to one side.

"I take it you haven't read your emails in the last half an hour?"

"No! I've been in theatre one, with Mr. Graham as you well know. What's going on?" Sahira watches as Elliott sighs and averts his gaze from hers, looking like he's struggling to find words.

"About thirty minutes ago, there was a mass email from the chairman of the board."

"And?" Sahira tries to encourage him to spit out whatever information he has or she's going to go back onto the ward and check on her patients. Sahira watches the older man as his saddened gaze returns to hers, almost assessing her and Sahira almost knows what it is, it can't be something about her family or Jac wouldn't know, it has to be both personal and professional, which would leave...

"And the Director of Surgery has been _temporarily relocated_," he mimics the apparent officious tone of the email with some distaste and Sahira is stunned. "In other words, Mr. Hanssen has been suspended with immediate effect."

Although it seems like an indeterminate amount of time, some part of her acknowledges that she was probably only struck dumb for a few seconds until her brain kicks into gear and she questions the statement, as Henrik taught her to do, many years ago. "I don't believe you."

With obvious reluctance, Elliott retrieves a folded piece of paper from his trousers pocket and hands it to Sahira who unfolds it and reads the email for herself.

_Dear All,_

_Please be aware that with immediate effect, the Director of Surgery, Mr. Henrik Hanssen has been temporarily relocated._

_His interim replacement will be announced shortly._

_Terrance Cunningham_

_Board Chairman, Holby General Hospital_

"Why?" Sahira is speaking to herself more than Elliot but he answers anyway.

"Your guess is as good as mine, unless you know something else?"

"What! No. Why would I?" Sahira knows she's bordering on rudeness but equally she knows that Elliott will forgive her transgression, considering the circumstances.

"You're his best friend." The man replies softly and it knocks the anger out of her, 'and he is mine' she thinks. Usually that statement would cause a feeling of warmth for the Swede, now it makes her feel sick with worry. Sahira gathers her thoughts about what she has noticed recently about her best friend and hesitantly begins to talk, knowing that Elliott will keep her confidences.

"He's been stressed recently, obviously from dealing with the aftermath of this plastics fiasco." She allows her annoyance at the two plastic surgeons to show, knowing that Elliott shares her feelings on the near closure of Darwin ward. "He survived Sir Frasier's turnaround team but now there is this second investigation and he wouldn't tell me what it was about."

"He didn't tell me either." Replies Elliott, knowing that it was only because he guessed but it was a technicality he was prepared to hide behind in this instance. Sahira doesn't appear to have heard him anyway.

"I doubt he's been sleeping well and he's not been eating, which is a typical reaction to stress for him. I've left him a couple of cupcakes on his desk to try and make him eat something but I don't think he really likes them." Sahira smiles fondly for a moment, recalling the way he offered her the cupcake this morning before she frowns and exclaims, "Jac knew! She didn't say anything and she knew!" Before Elliot can say anything else, Sahira has thrown open the staffroom door and almost runs out, heading to the consultant's office to confront Jac Naylor.

Jac is sitting at her desk, apparently engrossed in something on her computer monitor and doesn't look up when Sahira enters loudly. "You knew!"

Sahira is still fuming when Jac looks at her after a moment and then beyond her before returning her gaze back whatever has captured her interest on her computer screen. "Door?"

In response, Sahira reaches behind her and slams the door, loudly. She is glad when it makes Jac look at her, almost startled and she repeats herself, "you knew!"

"I don't appreciate your accusations." Sahira nearly explodes but realises in time that she needs to exert some kind of control on her actions. Jac pauses and Sahira wonders what the other woman is about to unleash on her. Right now she finds she doesn't care, her anger too prominent.

After nearly twenty seconds of a staring contest between the two, Sahira is ready to give up and storm out of the office when Jac sighs. "I was told what Sacha had heard a few minutes before you were told – hardly a conspiracy." Sahira turns her statement over in her mind for a moment before acknowledging it with a small nod.

"I might have overreacted a bit, sorry." Sahira realises that she is angry at the situation which has developed rather than the woman in front of her and she feels a bit sheepish as she watches Jac wave away her apology.

"I don't care. All I _know_ is what the email says, have you read it yet?" Sahira nods and tells Jac that Elliott had printed a copy for her. "Then you'll know that it says nothing at all. It's pure man-in-a-suit bullshit." Sahira hadn't really thought about what the email had said or hadn't said, rather her brain had almost stalled when Elliott told her the news and she remains silent, waiting to hear what else Jac is going to say.

"There are only a few people who know what this is all about, as much as I would like to see you interrogate Sir Frasier Anderson on his intentions for the Swede, I don't think that's the best approach. If you want my advice, go to Hanssen direct." Sahira acknowledges Jac's suggestion as sound, except for one small detail.

"If he's been replaced, he won't want to talk about it." Sahira offers, knowing that the Swede would rather do all kinds of painful procedures on himself instead of talking about his feelings.

"If he's going to talk to anyone, it'll be his princess." Sahira bristles at that but Jac carries on regardless. "I know it annoys you, why else do you think I say it?"

"I haven't got time to waste standing around being insulted and this sleeping with the boss thing is really getting old now." Sahira turns to leave, seeing little point in remaining in the office.

"One last thing, Sahira," Sahira turns around at Jac's call, tilting her head a little and waits exasperatedly for Jac's parting shot. "Actually, two things. The first is that I agree that something isn't right about this situation and you have my support, albeit on the sly – I do have a reputation to maintain, after all." She dryly observes.

Sahira is just about to ask about the second thing, wondering if she actually wants to know when Jac speaks again. "And secondly, stop channelling Hanssen with that expression – it's disturbing." The comment has its intended effect and Sahira laughs a little and even Jac smirks.

"Thanks Jac. I'll let you know what I find out." In a much better mood than the one when she entered, Sahira leaves the consultant's office, resolving to visit Hanssen in his office or at his house if need be to find out what is going on. She is relieved that Jac appears to be on her side, the woman could be a valuable ally.

Sahira tries to concentrate on the remainder of her shift without much success. After checking on her patients and distractedly talking to the girlfriend of Mr. Graham, the man they operated on earlier and not really registering the majority of the conversation. Sahira heads back to the nurses' station, wondering how on earth she is going to approach Henrik.

"Fancy a drink?" The familiar Irish accent is comforting and Sahira wheels around on her chair to face him.

"I'm at work." She observes. "Drinking alcohol on the ward is frowned upon for some reason." Undeterred, Greg tries again.

"After work, obviously." Sahira has to look away briefly to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Just a quick one, to celebrate the successful slicing and dicing of Mr. Graham over there." He grins and Sahira smiles to herself, thinking that any other night she'd have already agreed.

"Not tonight Greg, thanks though." 'And', she thinks, 'there's only one person I want to drink with to celebrate that operation and he's been _temporarily relocated_ to limbo'.

"Come on, just one." She's turned away and wishes she could ignore him.

"No."

"Why not?" Sahira turns back and thinks to herself that this could become annoying quite quickly but before she can retort, Greg straightens up and looks over her. Confused, Sahira follows his gaze until she sees Sir Frasier, Nick Hewitt and Hugo Black walk through Darwin towards them.

"What's going on?" Sahira half turns as she hears Elliott's murmured voice to the side of her and she sees Jac Naylor there as well and the two women meet each other's gaze for a moment before turning back to the three suited intruders. They have almost split off into two groups, Mr. Black standing off to the side, face impassive, closer to her than the other two who are smirking and Sahira is wound up already.

"I'm sure you've all received the email about our Director of Surgery by now." Sir Frasier begins and Sahira wants to wipe the smug expression off his face. Something in her body language must have been telling because she's aware of Elliott laying a calming hand on her arm and she forces herself to remain silent as Sir Frasier announces Ric Griffin as the interim Director of Surgery.

During the announcement, Sahira becomes aware of Hugo Black staring at her and she looks away. When Sir Frasier is finished his little speech, he and Nick Hewitt smirk and turn away, back to the lift to head to the next ward. Mr. Black hangs back for a moment and drops a piece of paper in front of Sahira and nods when she looks at him before turning around and striding off after the other two.

Sahira moves a little and picks up the discarded paper. She unfolds it curiously and spends a moment trying to decipher the digits scrawled upon it, realising it's a mobile number, Sahira puts it in the pocket of her scrubs, wondering if it's Mr. Black's.

The next ten minutes pass incredibly slowly and Sahira is hyper aware of the note in her pocket, she keeps expecting Sir Frasier to turn up and demand the paper back. When she decides that enough time has passed, she heads towards the staffroom and shuts the door after checking that she is alone.

The phone rings four times before it's answered and Sahira determines that it is indeed Hugo Black on the other end of the line. He listens for nearly a minute to Sahira ranting at him, at his team for their treatment of Hanssen and when Sahira pauses to take a breath, he interjects.

"I can only apologise, Ms. Shah. I am almost as much in the dark about this as you all are." Sahira snorts, disbelieving him but he clarifies, "I was not present at the meeting when Sir Frasier suspended him."

"Why not?" Sahira is confused by his claim. "You're the leader of this investigation team, aren't you?" She hears the man sigh before he answers.

"That's what I thought too. I can't talk for much longer, they'll be coming out of AAU any moment. But Nick was looking at the hospital accounts, it might have something to do with that, sorry I can't help any more. Good luck." Abruptly the phone goes dead and Sahira stares at it and impulsively, Sahira saves the number on her phone, wondering if she'll need it again. She then heads back to the ward and almost immediately bumps into Elliott who pulls her to one side.

"I've spoken to Ric and he doesn't know anything more than we do, except that he has been ordered to become acting DOS." He scratches his head absent-mindedly and Sahira toys with the idea of telling him about Mr. Black's conversation but ultimately decides against it, instead choosing to relay part of her conversation with Jac.

"Ok. I'm going to go and see Henrik tonight, after my shift and find out what I can." 'If he'll even speak to me' she thinks, all too aware of what her best friend is like.

Elliott frowns, looks at his watch and then at Sahira. "In that case, you've got an hour left, why don't you leave early?" Normally Sahira wouldn't dream of walking away from the ward this much before the end of her shift but she is happy to accept Elliott's offer and turns to get changed as quickly as possible.

Sahira heads up to Hanssen's office to hopefully catch him there but is saddened to discover that it's dark and empty and fifteen minutes after Elliott made his offer, she is pulling out of the hospital car park, on her way to Hanssen's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Well this is a little different from usual chapter updates, not quite sure where this came from. No suggestions please! ;-) **

**We're finally heading towards some juicy plot as well. This chapter is a little shorter, I had to cut it in half or it would have been some kind of lemony monster. It shouldn't be too long 'till the next update, it's written, it just needs a little editing here and there!**

**Usual disclaimers apply, I don't own Holby City or any of the characters, if I did, they'd be having a lot more fun and Guy Henry would never be allowed to leave. Anyway, thanks for sticking with the story so far and feedback is as welcome as always.**

Chapter 7.

As Sahira pulls out of the hospital grounds, she joins the Holby ring road before staying on for longer than she would normally and heads to Hanssen's house. Even earlier on in the evening, traffic is still heavy and Sahira finds it slow going until she takes the turning to enter the sprawling estate where Hanssen lives, or rather, where his house is located.

She'd sent Rafi a text after she'd parked up, explaining that she'd been delayed and as she stands impatiently on Hanssen's doorstep she contemplates heading home without speaking to him. Sahira dreads to think what Rafi considers to be an acceptable dinner for Indy, her son. Admitting defeat, she's half turned away to leave, lights or no lights, the man is clearly not in the mood to talk when the door is flung open and Sahira squints at the sudden light.

When her vision adjusts to the light, she stares at the sight of the man in font of her. Hanssen hasn't totally removed his work suit but he has lost his jacket and tie, the top buttons on his shirt are undone and the sleeves are rolled up. Sahira notes that he has kept his waistcoat on but has removed his glasses and she catches herself staring at him, wondering if he knew how attractive he looked right now before stamping on that train of thought. In a desperate attempt to cover her tracks, Sahira is the first to break the silence.

He had just decided to allow himself to sit down with a small glass of whisky to try and relax, especially after the day he had had. Hanssen didn't usually drink, an unfortunate part of the Director of Surgery job was that he was always on call, whether he was officially or not and he would not run the risk of having a drink and then being called upon to operate. Tonight, after today's events, that would not be an issue.

Slumped on the sofa, holding the glass on his right knee, letting the strains of Bach wash over him, Hanssen suddenly feels useless and surplus to requirements. He doesn't like the feeling; he has always been needed and necessary, as a doctor, as a mentor, as a surgeon and more recently as a Director of Surgery and now it's all been taken away from him.

A suspension.

He drains his glass as he notes the in the situation, he's been suspended from his job, which has become his life because the powers that be believe he has done something untoward, which, in reality he hasn't done but that he has longed for years to do and still longs for.

The burn of the whisky as he swallows is welcome and he leans forward to pour himself another glass. The music changes and the next track is lighter, Hanssen frowns and changes it until something closer to matching his mood is selected. He is pouring his third glass of whisky, telling himself that it will be his final glass; suspended or note, Henrik Hanssen is not going to turn to drink to cope with his enforced loneliness, rubbing his eyes he removes his glasses and puts them on the table next to the bottle of whisky.

The knock at the door startles him and he spills a little of his drink over the edge of his glass. Closing his eyes in frustration for a moment, he inhales a deep breath and as he exhales he allows his annoyance to release with the escaping air.

He's prepared for the second knock and unfolds himself from the sofa and rises less steadily than he would normally associate with himself, the effect of the whisky he surmises. Striding across the living room floor the same way he would his office he makes it to the front door and pauses, wondering who could be at his door, for no-one at the hospital knows where he lives and he has no social contacts who would visit him unannounced if at all.

If it is Sir Frasier, Henrik decides he will slam the door shut and hope it breaks the man's nose. With a silent sigh, Hanssen throws open his front door and his thoughts of revenge against Sir Frasier stop as do all his other higher brain functions when he sees who is standing on his doorstep.

He should have known. Like a lioness protecting her cubs, Sahira has found out about the grand injustice he is facing and is determined to avenge and defend him. His internal voice is a snide drunk and he freezes, unaware whether he said the words out loud or not. He isn't faced with an expression of indignation so he assumes he is safe.

He can't quite place the expression she is wearing until she gestures into his house and he realises she is waiting for an invitation in. Almost reluctantly he steps aside to allow her entrance out of the cold night.

"Ms. Shah." She doesn't speak to him and it takes him a moment to realise after he shut the front door that he has been enveloped in an embrace, the action taking him completely by surprise. He stiffens out of habit, not used to being spontaneously embraced, even by Sahira.

"Enough, Sahira." Hanssen tries to extricate himself from her grasp, despite wanting to return it but tonight he isn't up to testing his self control. It would be better for all if they refrained from physical contact. After a moment of trying to prise her off him, Sahira gets the picture and releases him.

"Tea?" He doesn't really wait for an answer and heads towards his kitchen, not particularly bothered if she follows him or not. He turns away, almost unsteadily, Sahira thinks and makes his way to the kitchen, not quite able to work out what doesn't seem quite right.

"What's going on, Henrik?" She's not in the mood to play Hanssen's games tonight, she wants answers. He stops but doesn't face her and Sahira thinks he looks despondent.

"Nothing Sahira. Absolutely nothing." She thinks he sounds bitter but they both know he's stalling and she sighs.

"What happened?"

"I find it hard to believe you haven't heard. I rather thought it would have been announced in an email or something equally tacky. Perhaps a personal visit from Sir Frasier to all of the wards?" She still can't see his face and when Sahira considers his tone, that's probably a good thing, her resolve to get answers would crumble in the face of his emotion.

"There was an email." Sahira hears Hanssen huff at her quiet confession, she decides to neglect to mention Sir Frasier's parade around the hospital.

"Well then, if you know, why are you here?" She can't quite work out if the Swede is being difficult or genuinely doesn't know why she has come to him, his tone doesn't give her any clues.

"Why do you think I'm here? Is it so hard to believe that I'm here as a friend?" Now Sahira regrets being unable to see Hanssen's face to get any clues as to what he's thinking.

"When did we become _friends_?" He snidely remarks and Sahira's temper flares.

"What the hell is up with you?" 'and what the hell happened earlier with Sir Frasier?' thinks Sahira, confused and concerned at the emergence of this side of her friend.

"I don't want you here." Sahira watches the tall man disappear into the room beyond and has to resist the urge to bang her head against the wall. Or perhaps bashing some sense into Henrik.

"For God's sake, Henrik. Why must everything be a battle with you?" Sahira argues loudly as she follows him into the kitchen. "Why have you left Holby _now_? Of all the times to..."

"Silence, Ms. Shah." Hanssen turns suddenly and Sahira nearly walks into him, just about managing to move out of the way in time and moves to the side, leaving against one of his cupboards. After a pause to get his breathing and emotions under control, Hanssen turns to find Sahira watching him suspiciously.

"You are speaking about that of which you know nothing." He grimaces a little as he looks at his only real friend from the past sixteen years and decides that she deserves to know the truth from him, a carefully edited version of the truth. "As a result of... the morons suspended me from my position as Director of Surgery." He gives up trying to be eloquent and resorts to stating what happened.

He half-heartedly hopes he doesn't sound as bitter as he sounds to himself. The expression on Sahira's face lifts his spirits temporarily, he can see she's about to get protective of him and angry on his behalf and he finds himself moving closer to her, craving the warmth of her emotion, crowding her, forcing her to look up at him. He's fed up of Sir Frasier and his goons looking down at him, finding him guilty until proven innocent. Finding him lacking. He grew up with that and he refuses to go through it all again, he's worked too hard.

"I know that. Why... have they suspended you?" Her question is whispered and he can see a flash of uncertainty cross her eyes and that stings, that she doesn't trust him like she used to.

Sahira is almost afraid of the tall Swede as he turns on the spot towards her, a seven foot bundle of anger and something else she can't quite identify, frustration perhaps. He stalks towards her, successfully using his size to try and intimidate her, Sahira cranes her head up to look at his face.

She can smell alcohol on his breath and his altered gait now makes sense, she couldn't work out what was off about it as she followed him into the kitchen. Suddenly, what he had told her comes back to her, snapping her out of her daze and she belatedly realises she's been staring at his mouth. Since she met him all those years ago, she's harboured a desire to kiss him, never quite sure why the desire has lasted but initially it was to see if he tasted as sharp as some of the comments he lets fly, especially to protect himself.

"Because Ms. Shah." Hanssen almost sneers at her as he draws closer. "Sir Frasier and his monkeys in all their wisdom believe that I have abused my position."

"What have you done?" Hanssen continues as if he hasn't heard her question but answers her anyway.

"And I've found that it transpires that it's not about what I have done, or am meant to have done but now it's about what I wish I had done and what I am about to do."

She knows what's going to happen a moment before it does and she makes no move to stop him; Hanssen closes the rest of the distance between them as he stops speaking and kisses her. Sahira tilts her head to meet his lips and without thinking returns the kiss. She can taste smoke and alcohol and wonders if he's been smoking or drinking something like whisky. He has her pinned to the counter with his torso and arms and he moves and pushes a leg in between hers, and Sahira is quite glad he's holding her up because she isn't sure that she could support her own weight at the moment.

Sahira submits quite willingly to the demand in his kiss and she is amused by the idea that if he made this kind of argument at work, he'd get his way with her more often when they clashed, instead of resorting to withering looks, emotional blackmail and insults. Sahira is unsure whether she should share her findings or wait and test to see if this method would work as effectively the other way round.

She allows him to lead the kiss, exploring at his leisure with his mouth and she soon realises, with his hands as well. She melts at the emergence of this side of Henrik, a side that she has dreamed about on more than one occasion over the years but had never glimpsed until now, although she's always experienced a thrill whenever he gets bossy and authoritative and she knows that's one finding she won't be sharing with him lest he laugh himself sick. Hanssen uses his body to pin her further against the cupboard but Sahira is forced to break the kiss as the handle begins to dig into her lower back.

"Handle." She explains, suspecting that she is currently incapable of forming complex sentences or that Henrik is necessarily capable of understanding them. He doesn't verbally respond to that one word explanation, instead Sahira feels his hands leave her hair and snake down to just below her hips. The next thing she knows, he's lifted her up onto the counter and has again closed the distance between them.

Taking a slightly ragged breath, Sahira raises her right hand to stroke his face, giving them both a moment to catch their breath and calm slightly. She can see he's not too sure about what she's doing but allows her to lead, closing his eyes as she runs her fingers over his face, tracing his features. She runs her thumb across his slightly swollen lips, avoiding his almost playful attempt to capture it in his mouth and tangles her hand in the curly hair at the top of his neck.

Henrik opens his eyes to look at her when he becomes aware of her fingers in his hair and Sahira can't help but see how dark his eyes are, how dilated his pupils have become. To support her observation, he chooses this moment to wrap her legs around him and lightly thrust his hips against hers eliciting a gasp from her, she can't help but feel him against her and she realises that she wants him as much as he obviously wants her, she's as ready as he is and the thought makes her groan.

Determined not to miss out and content to continue to test their patience, Sahira leans forward and pulls Hanssen's head towards hers to resume their kiss, this time taking control of exploring and enjoying the smoky taste of his mouth. The kiss isn't as intense as the previous and Sahira can tell that Henrik is fighting the urge to retake the initiative and control of the kiss. Pulling away a moment, Sahira takes a breath before biting at his lower lip and Hanssen's patience reaches its limit.

Still holding onto her, he moves her closer to the edge of the counter before moving his hands from her hips, he slips one hand in between them and as Sahira arches in response to the contact, she nearly slips off the counter and the way she moans sends a bolt of electricity down his spine to his groin. Smirking at the response he has orchestrated, he turns his attention to the soft skin of her neck.

Sahira is slowly reaching the end of her patience as well, waiting for Henrik to lead her upstairs when she becomes aware of her phone ringing. Cursing whoever is on the other end she tries to get his attention. "Henrik," but with no success; the second time she tries a little more urgently "Henrik!" And he responds, by pulling away, taking her phone out of her hands, turning it over and moving back towards her.

"If it's important, they'll ring back." He states in a gravelly voice before claiming her mouth once more, effectively ending her argument. Part of Sahira notes that she can't let him get away with that too often but she has no complaints right now before turning her attention back to him, her phone forgotten.

Until a few moments later when it rings again.

Sahira reluctantly breaks away from him, trying to clear her mind into some kind of working order as she hears Henrik growl and feels him lay his head on her chest, pressing light kisses against her. She tries to ignore the way his hands are running up and down her thighs, squeezing randomly, it's too distracting for her as she picks up her phone and see her home number displayed.

"Rafi?"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: It would be too easy to have everything go smoothly, wouldn't it! But don't despair, they will do more than kiss soon enough. **

**Hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year.**

**Usual disclaimers, yadda, yadda, yadda. Feedback always appreciated. Enjoy. **

Chapter 8.

"_Rafi?"_

Sahira's voice sounds shaky, even to her and she silently curses Henrik who is probably proudly smirking from one side of his face to the other.

"What is it?" Trying to concentrate on what her husband is saying whilst getting her breathing back towards something approaching normal, Sahira misses the movement of Henrik's hand back between her legs. Sahira gasps and hopes that Rafi hasn't heard her but he continues to talk at her, seemingly oblivious to what's happening to his wife on the other end of the line. In an attempt to get Henrik's attention, to try and get him to stop she attempts to push him away with one hand and squeezes her legs around him but it has the opposite effect.

She glances up at Henrik's face to see the expected smirk and his dark eyes piercing into her as he teases her, she can't look away from his gaze. Sahira is torn, if he doesn't stop his ministrations soon, she'll come apart in his hands but she is so close, she doesn't want him to stop and her hips traitorously rock in time with his hand before she forces herself to concentrate and stops them. Hurriedly she ends the call, telling Rafi she'll be home soon.

Sahira is both cursing and thanking Rafi's timing. This has to stop.

"No, Henrik, please." They can excuse a kiss or three, put it down to stress or alcohol but they can't chalk up anything more to that. But he makes no move to let her down, she can feel his gaze still on her as she looks away to put her phone down on the side but she can't meet his eyes, they'll be no going back if she does, they both know it. Thankfully, his hand stills and she stares at it before taking it in hers and moving it away from her.

"I can't, I'm married, Henrik. I made vows..." It's a rare occasion where both her head and her heart are in agreement but Sahira knows they're both wrong, they can't let this go any further, or do this again.

"How touching and profoundly disappointing, that you are compelled to still take them seriously." That wasn't the response that Sahira was expecting and she snatches her hand away from his.

"What?"

"Unlike Mr. Raza, of course."

"What?" She knows she sounds like a broken record, repeating her question but Hanssen doesn't answer, jumping onto a seemingly random tangent.

"How is your son?" Hanssen asks with a raised eyebrow and Sahira doesn't know how he can string that many words together and for them to make any kind of sense, not that she is completely sure she is understanding what he's asking.

"Fine, why?" Sahira's brain is spinning and her thoughts are headed in three ways at once, she doesn't understand why he's asking after her son, he's fine, tucked up in bed, fast asleep.

"Then you don't have to leave." And she doesn't want to leave, she wants Henrik to pick her up, take her upstairs and do things to her which will make her scream his name. She also knows that they can't do that and something aside from the obvious is bothering her.

"What did you mean by 'unlike Rafi'?"

"I meant exactly what I said, Sahira. It is disappointing that you are compelled to continue to take your wedding vows seriously, unlike your husband. Anything else you'd like me to repeat?" Sahira is stunned. Rafi would never cheat on her, they have their rough patches, the same as any married couple. She's angry, it's just the kind of emotional blackmail and torment that Henrik specialises in at work to get his way. She's had enough, he wants her to stay, she can't, she needs to go home to her husband so he throws a strop and resorts to bullying – she's certainly had enough and she forces him away from her and pushes herself off the counter. Landing on slightly unsteady feet as she turns to Hanssen, full of righteous indignation.

"I came here tonight to see my friend, to offer my support because he is suffering at work and what do I get in return? Practically mauled by a frustrated drunk man and I'm sorry if you think that wedding vows aren't worth much and if that's your attitude you'll never know how much they can mean. They think you abused your position, hell, you abuse everyone, Henrik." Sahira storms out of the kitchen and a moment later he winces as he hears his front door slam.

Closing his eyes and resting his hands on the counter which still feels warm from where Sahira sat on it, he hangs his head and curses himself. His stupidity. His lack of control. His inability to deal rationally with Sahira. Leaving the kitchen and following Sahira's footsteps, he doesn't notice her phone still on the side as he turns off the lights and heads towards his sofa again, throwing himself down onto it angry and frustrated.

He spots his drink on the coffee table, left over from when Sahira arrived and he picks it up, settling the glass on his stomach. He stares at the drink but all he can see is a distorted view of his arousal and he curses again, throwing his head into the back of the sofa, staring at the ceiling, forcing the breath from his lungs.

"Damn woman." He curses Sahira for the effect she's had on him tonight, he's harder than he's been for what feels like forever and he knows that willing it all to go away isn't going to work. There have been more occasions than he'd care to admit when Sahira has come storming into his office, all guns blazing, passionately defending a patient or a colleague or even him and it's had a similar effect on him, not to tonight's level but to the extent that he has had to remain seated; pretending that all is fine and normal, when, what he wants to happen instead...

He slowly moves his left hand from where it's landed on the sofa, up onto his torso and agonisingly slowly down past his stomach, past the glass of whisky that his right hand has a death grip on. Slowly he reaches his belt and moves beyond it, his hand brushing over the fabric of his trousers, brushing over him and he hisses and his hips jerk, seeking greater contact with his hand.

Snapping his head back upright, he looks at the scene he makes and makes a noise of disgust. He raises the glass to his mouth and takes a healthy slug of whisky before remembering what got him into this situation and he downs the rest of the amber drink. Standing only slightly less steadily than before, he heads back to the kitchen to put the glass on the side, he's in no state to wash up now, he'll do it in the morning. He spots her phone on the side and realises that means she'll be coming back at some point to pick it up, he groans. He picks the phone up and pockets it, she'll have to wait until tomorrow, for both of their sakes.

Henrik momentarily considers a cold shower but suspects that it won't solve anything and will just make him more miserable than he already is. He sets the temperature to as hot as he can stand and waits for the water to warm up. As he's waiting he sees himself in the mirror, catching sight of what looks like a fat lip, struggling to remember its origin until he dimly recalls Sahira biting him and the effect it had on him. He disappointedly notes that she was right, he did maul her. He's glad he doesn't have to go into work tomorrow with this and realises he can't remember if he left a similar mark on Sahira. He hopes he has but between Rafi at home and Jac Naylor and Hugo Black at work, with a mark like that she'd be in no end of trouble.

It can't be helped now and Hanssen notes that the shower's temperature has risen and he begins to disrobe, removing his waistcoat first, followed by his shirt, watching his reflection in an oddly detached manner as he allows the items to fall to the floor instead of being hung up as he would do normally. He surveys his torso briefly before bending to remove his socks, deciding that Sahira wouldn't be tempted when she has Rafi's stockier build to run her hands over. Unbelting his trousers, some of the pressure on his erection eases and he removes his boxers as well.

Standing in the shower, Henrik lets the water run over his body for a few minutes before groping around to find the shower gel, his eyes closed. Squeezing a decent amount into his hand, he replaces the bottle on the shelf somewhere behind him before creating a lather and coating himself in it. He coats his arms and chest, stubbornly ignoring the part of him which is craving his attention.

Eventually, realising that he won't sleep if he doesn't sort this, he trails his hand in closer-reaching circles over his chest and stomach, using his other arm to prop himself up against the wall, above his head. Taking himself in hand he groans and his thoughts oscillate between the way she looked tonight and how he imagines she'd look writhing underneath him

His hand moves erratically as he pictures what he'd do to her, how he'd worship her when she finally belongs to him and not her pathetic, cheating husband. The base of his spine feels like it's tightening until something is about to snap and he knows he's close.

His vision turns white as he finds his release with a hoarse cry and his knees nearly buckle but he remains standing. After a few moments he comes back to his senses, still dulled a little from the alcohol and he turns to face the water spray, aware that it's beginning to cool and he quickly washes any trace away before stepping out of the shower, drying himself off, leaving his clothes where they fell and heading towards his bedroom, hoping he won't have too much of a hangover tomorrow morning.

Sahira stormed through Henrik's living room on her way to the front door from the kitchen, barely noticing her surroundings. She realises her vision is blurry and she blinks away the tears which are threatening to fall, she doesn't want to give Henrik that victory even if he wouldn't see it. Making sure she slams the door louder than she would normally dare, knowing full well he'll hate it, Sahira makes her way to her car, keys already in her hand.

Letting herself in the recently unlocked door, she sits in the driver's seat of the car and rests her head on the wheel for a minute or so, careful not to place any pressure on the horn. Now she lets the tears fall, she is upset at Henrik's behaviour and suggestions but mostly the tears are borne of anger.

'Unlike Mr. Raza, of course.'

She's furious at Henrik's random suggestion that Rafi isn't faithful and how Henrik decided that on that basis alone, she should spend the night with him, to hell with her vows. As immediately satisfying as it would no doubt have been, the guilt would have eaten her up as soon as she realised what she had done. 'Henrik has no evidence for his claims' she tells herself, it's just an opportunity to him, to play on her emotions, to bully her into doing what he wants yet again.

With a final glance back at Hanssen's house, on the off chance that he's come out to apologise to her she inserts the key into the ignition, puts the car into gear and moves away, releasing the handbrake. There's no sign of him and she angrily puts her foot on the accelerator.

Yes, she's angry. She is just angry, there's no particular direction, it isn't all focussed on Henrik, she finds. She herself is the recipient of some, she didn't exactly discourage him or tell him to stop, as too is Sir Frasier Anderson, the man who created this whole mess and suspended her friend in the first place. Despite his behaviour tonight, Sahira is confident that Henrik will be more embarrassed by the whole situation than she will be tomorrow when he's sobered up. Despite his behaviour, he is still her friend, in fact, Sahira is probably the only friend he has in England and the thought saddens her.

Yes, she's upset. Her upset is almost exclusively centred on Henrik, upset both at him and for him. She can almost excuse everything up to the point where he accused Rafi so callously, almost as if it wasn't important in itself but regardless was sufficient grounds to suit his plan. She's upset that he has lied to her and tried to deceive her that way. She tells the Henrik in her head where he can stick his transparency and she smirks at his wince. She's trying to ignore the final state but failing miserably.

Yes, she's aroused as hell. That man. What was she thinking? What was Henrik thinking? Or was it just the alcohol talking? What was she thinking? She hadn't had any alcohol. Sahira can't get any structure or logical progression to her thoughts no matter how hard she tries to focus.

Before she knows it, she's pulling up outside her house, unable to remember making the journey from Hanssen's house to hers. She looks at the clock and sees that nearly twenty minutes has elapsed since she left. Hastily wiping her eyes on her coat sleeves, she has a quick look in the rear view mirror but it's too dark to tell whether her make up has smudged or not. If it has, she imagines that Rafi will let her know and become suspicious as to why she's been crying.

To her relief, Rafi barely looks at Sahira as she comes in, his eyes glued to a football match on the TV. He grunts a greeting and she responds in kind. Thankful for the opportunity to head straight to the bathroom and dive into the shower, Sahira scrubs at her skin, hoping the day's events will wash off as well. After ten minutes, she realises that she can't stay in there forever and gets out, catching sight of her neck in the mirror as she leans over to turn the shower off.

Sahira moves to the edge of the sink to look at her reflection and gingerly touches the bruise that is forming on her collarbone. She closes her eyes as she remembers how she got the mark and wills herself not to cry – the emotion of the day creeping up on her. When she calms down again, she notes that the location of Hanssen's mark shouldn't be a problem – her scrubs will cover it at work and she doubts Rafi will pay any attention before it fades.

She doesn't look at Rafi as he enters the kitchen after her, she's searching through cupboards for something edible and keeping her neck facing away from him, just in case.

"Have you eaten?" She asks, a neutral question to gauge her husband's mood.

"Yes. Where were you earlier?"

"With Henrik." She doesn't see any point to lying. Rafi may well have called the hospital to speak to her and she doesn't want to call him on it, just in case.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Good questions and ones she's been wondering on more than one occasion tonight.

"He," she sighs almost imperceptibly "was in need of a friend tonight." Sahira isn't sure why she's covering for him but she always has done to Rafi, it's not worth the argument that'll ensue. She has to struggle not to laugh at the image of Rafi's likely expression (before he explodes, she acknowledges) if she told him that Henrik had her pinned to his kitchen furniture, determined to have his way with her.

"Then he should get one." Sahira does smile at Rafi's comment, the Swede probably should get another friend but she doesn't know anyone else who would put up with him. If she is all he's got, then she will have to do. There are days when Sahira believes she must have done something wicked in a previous life because Henrik tests her patience like no-one else and even he has never gone as far as he has tonight.

"He's got one."

"He should get another. It's always him, Sahira. At times it's like there's two and a half of us in this marriage." He's got a point but then Hanssen's assertions about Rafi come to the fore. Suddenly losing her appetite, Sahira makes her way to bed early, partly in an attempt to avoid Rafi's questions and partly to think. Although she's still angry at Hanssen's comments, part of her can't shake them off. The man is almost always right about his suspicions and is a disturbingly observant people watcher. She wonders when he's seen Rafi, neither of them have mentioned anything to her and considering Rafi's dislike of Henrik, Rafi would have said something if he'd seen Henrik.

Sahira can't sleep at first, her mind filled with images of Rafi and Henrik. They're soon joined by pictures of Jac Naylor, Sir Frasier and Mr. Black and his investigation team. Uncertain of what has happened and what will happen, she realises she didn't really get any answers from Henrik, he managed to divert her and distract her.

She should probably speak to him, send him a text at the very least, he may not reply, in fact, he probably wouldn't reply after the way she left earlier but he would still likely read any message from her. After spending a few minutes tossing and turning, trying to work out what to say, she reaches for her phone on her bedside table, only to find the table clear. Frowning, she gets up to check her coat and clothes from earlier, all yield the same result. Suddenly she realises where she last had the phone and she knows that she left it on the side in Hanssen's kitchen. She isn't sure she wants to face him so soon after tonight's events but has no other choice, she'll go tomorrow after work, let him stew a bit first, assuming that his alcohol fogged brain retains the memory of his actions.

Rafi makes his way up to their room a little later, grumbling about the football and how footballers are overpaid. Sliding into bed, he's still for a moment and then reaches for Sahira who tenses a little when he touches her and thankfully Rafi soon loses interest, after a couple of minutes she hears him snoring. She doesn't fall sleep herself, turning the events of the day over in her mind, still unable to make any kind of sense of the situation that's occurred. Eventually Sahira drifts off into an uneasy slumber. Indy wakes her several hours later and she still feels exhausted.

Having made breakfast for her son, she parks him in front of the TV and heads up for another shower in an attempt to wake herself up, she runs through her list of jobs to complete today. Their quiet chat in the wet lab seems like a lifetime ago. She wonders briefly if Hanssen is feeling the effects of the alcohol he drank last night and meanly hopes he's suffering a bit.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: No Hanssen in this chapter but he'll be coming up shortly, so to speak!**

**Thanks to you all for the reviews so far, they make my day. Feel free to leave new ones :)**

**Usual disclaimers. **

Chapter 9.

When Sahira arrives for her shift, she manges to make it to the staffroom without seeing anyone. Glad for the small reprieve before having to face her colleagues, Sahira is glad when she checks that the cut of her scrubs does hide the mark she gained last night. Despite that, she is concerned that when someone sees her, they will immediately know what she did last night and what happened at the home of the _temporarily relocated_ Director of Surgery.

She remembers feeling similarly the first time she saw her mother after losing her virginity, convinced that the older woman would know, would have seen something different about her daughter. Driving into the car park this morning, Sahira somehow also expected the hospital to appear differently without Hanssen at the helm, but the tall grey building looked indistinguishable from any other day.

"Boo!"

Sahira had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Greg enter the room and the Irishman's greeting makes her shriek. Laughing as he dodges Sahira's reflexive slap, he puts an arm around her shoulder and leads her out of the room onto the ward. Sahira takes the opportunity to cuff him around the back of his head for his stupidity.

"Don't do that again." She warns him with a small smile, not particularly angry and is glad that for a few moments she has forgotten about the situation with Hanssen.

"I'm just glad you're speaking to me now."

"What do you mean?"

"I sent you a text last night but no reply. I sat up all night waiting." Sahira rolls her eyes at Greg's comment.

"Don't be stupid. I, um, left my phone charging overnight and forgot to pick it up this morning. Sorry. What was it you wanted?" Sahira bites her lip nervously, hoping that Greg will believe her lie. Greg isn't able to respond because at that moment Jac Naylor appears at the doorway to her office and loudly calls over.

"Shah." Sahira looks at Greg, stunned at the woman's rudeness but she knows she can't ignore the summons, whatever form they take.

"That has to be a record, two seconds on the ward and already being summoned." Greg's accent becomes a little more pronounced as he asks in a stage whisper, "naughty you, what have you been doing?" Sahira is pretty sure she knows what that display was in aid of but disavows any knowledge to Greg anyway.

"I haven't done anything. Yet." Greg grins at her quiet addition. Considering her actions the previous night, the statement is true on a technicality but it is one Sahira is fully prepared to hide behind.

"That's the spirit." She walks towards the office, aware of Greg's eyes on her.

"Shut the door." Is the brusque comment from Jac and Sahira tries not to react, thinking that she was hardly going to leave the door open – she didn't want anyone else to hear this conversation. Especially not with the threat of the investigation team hovering over them all like the sword of Damocles.

"Please." Adds Elliot pointedly, from his desk, looking at Jac and Sahira starts, not having realised that he was in the office as well.

"Of course, Elliot." Sahira shuts the office door and moves into the middle of the room, feeling every inch like she has been summoned to a teacher's office. 'Not that you can be summoned to the headmaster's office now' a voice pipes up and she silences it. She waits for Jac to begin whatever tirade but to her surprise it is Elliot that speaks.

"We are curious about what happened last night, Sahira." She tries not to blush, thinking of what they'd done in Hanssen's kitchen and takes a moment to answer, wondering how Hanssen would twist the truth in his answer, economy with the truth a speciality of his.

"I went to visit Henrik at his house, as you know." She lazily gestures to Elliot who nods and Sahira returns her gaze to the wall between the two desks, thinking 'so far, so good'.

"I got there and he wouldn't tell me what had happened with Sir Frasier beyond what we knew from the email that was sent around yesterday... Henrik wasn't really in the mood to talk." The last sentence slips out by accident and Sahira tenses, waiting for the inevitable grilling. Thankfully neither Elliot or Jac thought to ask what the Swede was in the mood for or Sahira would almost certainly have given the game away with her embarrassment.

"Oh wonderful. Well, I do actually have other less productive and informative ways to waste my morning." Jac pushes off from her desk which she'd been leaning on and storms out of the office muttering, Sahira hears something about 'Hanssen's girl' and 'useless'.

The office seems quiet after Jac's abrupt exit and Sahira hopes that Jac's frustration stems from the lack of information to form some kind of plan. She looks up to Elliot, about to tell him that she should get back to the ward.

"I'm sorry about that." Elliot gestures at the door and Sahira nods, accepting his apology on behalf of Jac.

"It's ok, it's not your fault and I think I understand her frustration." Although reluctant to do so, Sahira does need to get back to the ward and check on her patients.

"Sahira?" Elliot's call halts her just before the office door and she looks at him warily. "Is there something you're not saying?" Sahira curses in her mind, for all of his bumbling old man routine, Elliot is frustratingly observant.

"It's nothing important. It's not related."

"Of course it isn't." Sahira hasn't got the energy to be angry at the older man who always has everyone's best interests at heart. Sadly she realises that there isn't really anyone else that she talk to about it and sighs as she capitulates.

"I left Henrik's house rather abruptly yesterday." She begins, glad that he makes no move to interrupt her, she suspects she only has the courage to say this once. The implications of what she is about to say are too embarrassing. "We were having a _mere difference of opinion_." Sahira mimics Hanssen which garners a smile from Elliot whilst thinking 'it wouldn't have been the only thing we were having' if Rafi hadn't rung.

"Oh, what the hell, it was an argument. He." She pauses, wondering how to get to Hanssen's declaration whilst being able to circumvent the events which lead up to his comments. "He had been drinking and I've never known Henrik to touch alcohol so he may not have meant it but he suggested that my husband was..." She lets her words trail off, not sure how to put his possible betrayal to words, she sees Elliot nod solemnly as he understands what she isn't saying.

"And I can hardly ask Rafi outright." She sighs. "Ridiculous isn't it." Only then does Sahira become aware that Elliot is still silent and avoiding her gaze. "Elliot?"

After the second time of calling his name, Elliot looks up at Sahira. "I'm happy to admit you know him better than I but it doesn't seem that Mr. Hanssen would say something like that without any proof. Did he tell you his source?"

"I left not long after that, I didn't really give him a chance." Sahira frowns, it's just occurred to her that Elliot's response was a little odd. "Elliot, what aren't you telling me?" It's nearly a minute before he answers.

"I have several friends at St. James'," he sounds reluctant and he only manages to meet Sahira's gaze for a second before averting his eyes, "and a couple of them work with your husband, Ms. Shah."

"Elliot..."

"They are only suggestions, there isn't any evidence as such." It's like a slap to the face to Sahira. If Hanssen was here he'd make an amused comment about Sahira being speechless. Hanssen. Sahira's mind stops. 'So he was right after all' with a start, she realises that she had spoken that last part out loud.

"I see. Thank you for _eventually_ telling me, Mr. Hope." This time Sahira ignores his calls after her and exits the consultant's office. After leaving Elliot's office, Sahira goes straight to the nurses' station on Darwin and rifles through the patient folders, determined to find a case which will distract her from thinking about Hanssen and Rafi.

Sahira had been unable to sleep for a couple of hours after getting back from Hanssen's house. She had lain awake next to her husband, turning over Hanssen's mocking assertions that Rafi had been cheating on her. She found she had to agree with Elliot that Hanssen would never suggest something like that without any proof, drunk or otherwise and definitely not for his own personal amusement, not with her.

Staring at her bedroom ceiling, Sahira had approached the situation as if it was a patient, needing a diagnosis, removing the emotion from the equation, she considered the facts as she knew them. After twenty minutes, she was no closer to reaching an answer and her mind drifted into 'what ifs'.

She had to concede that her marriage to Rafi was hardly healthy, in fact she couldn't remember the last time they'd had sex but she didn't believe its condition to be terminal. She ran through a couple of scenarios in her head of what happened if they stayed together and what happened if they were to split up. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the part of her still clinging to the idea that they are ok. She knew she had to speak to Rafi but Sahira was almost resigned to the fact that one way or another, her marriage was probably over, they had just grown apart too far. This was before Hanssen was introduced into the equation. At the end of the pile, Sahira finds a folder which meets her demands, an old lady in bed six and goes to check on her.

"Are you okay, dear?" Sahira looks at the woman, her confusion undoubtedly evident.

"I think I should be asking you that, Mrs. Cooper. How do you feel?" The woman frowns at her and looks a bit fed up.

"You already know from all your gadgets and data here that I feel as bad as I look. It's no worse though." She adds as she gestures at the machines surrounding her bed. "But you look troubled. You looked troubled before you came over. What's the matter?"

Sahira forces a smile to her face. "Oh, nothing important." The woman, Mrs. Cooper, sports an expression which is a curious mixture of amusement, concern and something else which reminds her of Elliot and Sahira wonders if the two know each other. It's disconcerting enough that Sahira decides to make it sound as insignificant as possible, allowing the topic to be dropped, with a quick look around the ward, Sahira leans forward to confide. "It's my husband. I'm plotting to strangle him."

"Oh, driving you mad, is he?" Sahira is glad that the woman is amused. "Keep putting stuff where it shouldn't go?" Sahira has to force herself to maintain the rather superficial smile she has on her face and bites back her initial blunt and crude response, settling for a rather tamer response.

"Something like that." The woman nods knowingly and pats Sahira on the hand gently.

"My husband, Tim, is just like that. Can't put anything away properly. Say. That's not your husband there is it? Only he's been looking at you since he arrived." Sahira doesn't know who the woman means and for a few brief moments, she wonders if it's Henrik on the ward. After this morning's revelations from Elliot, Sahira needs something or someone stable, constant and comforting. That's been Hanssen's role since she began her F1 rotation under his supervision many years ago.

As Sahira turns, following the woman's gaze, her eyes land on a familiar but out of place man. A stark reminder that Hanssen is no longer at the hospital, it's not Hanssen and when she sees Nick Hewitt staring at her, she feels a frission of fear, wondering what is going to happen. As soon as he sees Sahira is aware of his presence on the ward, he pushes off the edge of the nurses' station against which he had been leaning and makes his way over. Not wanting the confrontation to be overheard by the patients, Sahira excuses herself and moves to meet the man.

"3pm in conference room 3." Is all that the man says and walks off. Sahira stands there stunned until he reaches the door to the stairs and it spurs her into action, chasing after him.

"Wait!" She catches up with Hewitt at the top of the stairs. "What's going on?"

"3pm. Do not be late." He shows no signs of expanding any further on his answer and Sahira's temper flares in response to his smug, secretive look.

"Fine. If you won't tell me, it can't be that important. I think I'm busy then anyway, sorry." Sahira sees his nose flare in response to her dismissive answer.

"May I remind you of the co-operation we were promised by the CEO?"

"Mr. Griffin's promise?" Sahira fires back smugly, pleased to get a reaction out of Hewitt who glares at her, both knowing he can't really answer that question.

"Whilst I cannot force you to attend, I can however get you suspended if you do not." He moves closer to her, intimidating her. "It is therefore in your best interests to be in conference room 3 at 3pm. Do. Not. Be. Late." He enunciates each word carefully, moving closer as he does so and Sahira starts to worry when she realises she's against the wall and can't move back any further, wondering what the hell Hewitt is playing at.

His face is about three or four inches from her own, she can feel his breath against her face when they hear footsteps coming up the stair well and he abruptly pulls back, away from her. Hewitt glares at her and hisses "3pm," before disappearing down the stairs, presumably to the fifth floor.

Only when he is gone does Sahira, still leaning against the wall, realise she is shaking. She pulls out her pager, pretending to check in as a nurse walks past her onto Darwin, smiling at her. When she too has gone, Sahira exhales slowly, trying to calm herself and wondering what on earth Hanssen (and by association, her) is involved in.

After taking a couple of minutes to get her reactions back under control, Sahira turns back through the stairwell door to the ward. Almost immediately bumping into one of the new F1s, Dr. Lo. After apologising, both women separate and Sahira mindlessly begins to check on her patients again. To all outward appearances, Sahira is acting as normal; little to give away the myriad emotions she is currently experiencing – the advantage of knowing Hanssen for as long as she has, she acknowledges. To herself, however, it is a different story, she feels like she is going through the motions of her job, her conscious mind preoccupied with thoughts of her marriage, he best friend and now further complicated by Hewitt.

Sahira briefly looks up as a patient is wheeled through the ward, on their way back from theatre. She recognises the young woman as one of Jac's patients before returning to attention to the computer monitor in front of her. She's been staring at the email about Hanssen for a few minutes, trying to understand some hidden meaning and it only just occurs to her that it hasn't even been 24 hours since it was sent, yet so much has happened since then.

Sahira surreptitiously minimises the email program as she catches sight of Jac Naylor, returning from theatre, a few minutes after her patient. "Did it go alright?" Sahira asks conversationally as the consultant reaches the nurses' station.

"Fine," sneers Jac as if it was the most stupid question she'd heard before moving off again. Sahira had been about to ask the other woman if she had seen Elliot but decides against it, preferring her head attached to her shoulders. Sahira stands and heads to the consultant's office, catching Elliot just as he is about to leave.

"Elliot, can I have a quick word?" Sahira watches him glance at the clock in his office, weighing up the demands on his time.

"I've only got five minutes before theatre." He informs her and Sahira takes her chance.

"That's fine. Please." She is relieved as she watches him step back into the office, allowing Sahira to enter.

"What's the matter?" She shuts the door behind her.

"A couple of quick things, first I want to apologise – I was out of line earlier, when you told me about Rafi..." Elliot waves away Sahira's concerns.

"I find I am willing to overlook your comments, Ms. Shah, considering the circumstances. On the condition that you will overlook the delivery of my comments earlier. I must apologise. As you can imagine, it is not a subject I have had much practice with, nor do I wish to gain such experience." Sahira smiles at the man in front of her, thankful for his acceptance of the situation. "Was there anything else?"

"One final thing – Mr. Hewitt has summoned me to a meeting at 3pm." She sees Elliot frown at the news.

"Do we know what it's about or who will be there?" Sahira shakes her head.

"No, he didn't say but made it quite clear my appearance was compulsory."

"I see. It shouldn't be a problem releasing you, I'm sure Greg can cover you for a little while. Let me know how it goes. I'm sorry, I've really got to go now." Sahira nods and she follows him out of the office, thankful for the quick squeeze of support he gives her shoulder before bustling off in the direction of the operating theatres.

Sahira attempts to continue her work and appear unaffected by the appearance of one of the investigation team and his actions towards her. If anyone notices her checking the clock more often than she normally would, they don't say anything to her. She is glad when lunch rolls round and she takes the opportunity to escape the ward and wander down to the ground floor and make their way to the bench she often shares with Greg.

A few minutes later the Irishman appears with a couple of sandwiches, handing one over to her without a word. Sahira is just thinking how relieved she is to be able to sit with someone who doesn't want something from her when Greg opens his mouth and shatters her illusion.

"Do you fancy going for a drink tonight?" She shakes her head, citing her son and how she should probably get back before Rafi leaves to start his night shift over at St. James'. Sahira sees him frown but he doesn't say anything further. Feeling a bit disappointed, if she didn't have to deal with the situation with Hanssen tonight, she could have used a drink with a friend.

"What is it?" Greg asks, Sahira curses to herself, he had obviously felt her stiffen next to him when she caught sight of an unwanted yet familiar figure crossing the hospital grounds. "Him?" He asks as he follows Sahira's gaze.

"I keep seeing him all over the place. He makes me quite nervous, he's like a shark." She confesses, "and I have a meeting at 3 with him which I can't get out of." After a few moments, the man disappears back into the hospital building and Sahira isn't sure whether he's seen them sitting there together

Eventually they make their way back to the ward and in an attempt to distract herself, Sahira throws herself into her work, aware that it will probably make the time pass quicker but she wants this shift over and done with. She's having a brief discussion about a patient with Dr. Valentine when Greg wanders over.

"How good are you feeling right now?" Greg asks the young F2 as the clock approaches 14:55.

"Fine, why?" Sahira can see the confusion in Oliver's face and she knows what Greg is about to do.

"Excellent. Hold the fort, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Sahira tries to tell Greg that his escort isn't required but he ignores her protests, walking her to Conference Room 3 on the fifth floor, just down the corridor from Hanssen's empty office.

"Relax," he tells her as they pause outside the door. "It won't be that bad and we're not far away if you need us." He gives her a big grin which Sahira can't help but try and return, even if it is a weaker version. Sahira wonders if he is about to kiss her good luck, judging by the way he leans forward a little until he pulls back suddenly when the conference room door opens suddenly.

"Ms. Shah, just about on time," the tone is smug and Greg narrows his eyes, "and Mr. Douglas, no need for you." As he shuts the door behind Sahira he shoots Greg a look which makes the Irishman concerned that Sahira's assessment of him is correct. Reluctantly he heads back to Darwin, knowing that he shouldn't really have left the ward to walk up with Sahira but he'd do it again if he had to.

Sahira is glad to see that it isn't just the two of them in the room and that it is Mr. Black rather than Sir Frasier in the meeting. She doesn't know what this meeting is about and hopes that it isn't obvious that she is nervous, the adrenaline making her hands shake slightly and she keeps them folded in her lap.

"Would you like some water?" She declines Mr. Black's offer.

"So out of curiosity, Ms. Shah, how many men do you have on the go here at Holby?"

"Excuse me?" Sahira imagines that she must have misheard Hewitt's question, glancing at Black who is looking away with a pained expression at the bluntness of the statement and Sahira realises with a measure of horror that he isn't leading the investigation any more.

"Well, if you consider your most mysterious relationship with Mr. Hanssen, our _former_ CEO," he puts the emphasis on former, no doubt reminding Sahira that he has remembered their exchange on the stairwell earlier. "Several cosy lunches with Mr. Douglas as well as that little scene outside the door... you can't blame us for being curious." Sahira sincerely doubts that anyone is curious about her personal life other than Hewitt.

"You're obviously bored out of your mind and delusional. There's only one man I have _on the go_ and I'm married to him." She states, not entirely sure why she's responding but figures that it is more advisable than her other option which is punching the man in the face.

"Of course." The disbelief in his voice is clear and at the very least she wants to shake some sense into the man.

"You have my HR folder there. Look." She points at the folder opened in front of Hewitt who does look. "Next of kin: . Relationship..." Sahira pauses, wondering how much longer this information will be true, "husband."

Hewitt obviously picks up on Sahira's pause and immediately asks why.

"I thought you'd be able to read that but it obviously transpires that it was too big a word for you." Sahira sees Mr. Black smirking behind his hand at her retort, deliberately channelling Hanssen in her answer. "Now what is this actually about?"

The interview continues in much the same vein with lots of questions asked and Sahira receiving no answers. Eventually Sahira complains that she has work to do on the ward and makes it clear that they've asked all the questions that she will allow. Nodding to Mr. Black, she turns and leaves the room, heading back to Darwin, glad to be out of the room.

The lift arrives almost as soon as she presses the button and she steps inside, glad to see Elliot in the lift too. They make their way to his office and once he's settled in his chair, Sahira begins to pace, telling him about the interview. "Compared to the earlier ones which were more general, more hospital related questions, this was personal. I don't know why but they wanted to know about my relationship with Mr. Hanssen."

"What did you tell them?" Elliot asks and Sahira misunderstands his tone and misses the expression on his face.

"Don't you start – I get enough hassle from Jac. The whole 'sleeping with the boss' thing is getting really old now. We've only ever been friends." She can't help but wonder if that is all they will ever be. Sahira doesn't know whether her expression gives away her thoughts or whether Elliot is just thinking along the same lines but he voices the question that she was wondering to herself.

"And in the future?"

"The same I would imagine, but who knows." Sahira feels confused enough for everyone at the events of the past fortnight here at Holby. "I've no idea what the future holds; Rafi and I may patch things up and live happily ever after." 'Or' she thinks, 'Hanssen might get fed up of being Mr. Nice and cart me off to his bed tonight when I see him'.

"Are you seeing Mr. Hanssen again tonight?" Elliot asks and Sahira tries not to blush at the thoughts she'd just been having about the aforementioned Swede. She nods, not quite trusting herself to answer verbally. "Tell him, if there is anything I can do... and Jac, we're on board."

"Thanks Elliot." Sahira smiles at him before leaving the office, returning to the ward and finishing her shift, touched by the concern that Greg shows.

Standing under the spray of the shower in the staff changing room, Sahira accepts that she needs to actually speak to Henrik again. She was prepared to let him win yesterday's confrontation – the day's events obviously too raw and recent – but she refuses to take any more rubbish from him tonight.

She'd rung Rafi earlier, just before her lunch break, deliberately not acknowledging any of the questions which sprung up about him as soon as she heard his voice. She was determined to speak to Hanssen again tonight and lied to her husband, telling him that she was on a double shift to cover an ill colleague so he would have to look after Indy.

After much grumbling, Rafi relented and agreed to look after his son until his shift started this evening when he would take him to his mother's house. She didn't allow herself to question whether Rafi actually had a shift this evening or whether he was meeting someone, trying to ignore the sliver of hurt that the thought of his betrayal generated.

Once more, Sahira finds herself driving to the estate where Hanssen lives and gathering her courage, she parks the car and knocks on the door for the second night in a row and is determined not to leave before things are sorted between them one way or another.

**Ooooh! Good stuff coming up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews so far, they make my day! There's been a little bit of anticipation for this chapter so I hope it lives up to its promise. It was quite a hard chapter to write, I couldn't get it to flow properly, hence the delay.**

**It wasn't my intention to have no Hanssen in the previous chapter but that's how it worked out, don't worry, there's lots of him (so to speak) in this one to make up for his absence. **

**One final thing – I don't ever drink alcohol, that means the start of this chapter runs the risk of being a little inaccurate. I'm willing to do quite a lot for this story but that doesn't stretch to getting drunk so I can write more 'accurately' about the hangover that inevitably follows so please squint and skip over any bits which don't work. :-)**

**Usual disclaimers. Hope you're all well and recovering after Tuesday's episode :-)**

**Ok, the real final thing. A warning: Here there be monsters! Lemony monsters! If you don't want to read that sort of thing, wait for Chapter 11, you won't miss much (any! This is quite shameless smut) plot. It should be posted in the next couple of days. **

Chapter 10.

After a couple of frustratingly uncoordinated attempts, the device responsible for emitting such an awful sound is silenced.

"Gud in himmel." The new-found silence is raspingly punctuated by a gravelly male voice. He remembers one of the reasons why he doesn't drink alcohol – he inevitably winds up feeling like death warmed up the next day.

"Korkad," he mutters as he risks opening an eye.

"Otroligt korkad." It's not often that Hanssen can apply credit to his actions as being bloody stupid but his decision to buy and consume as much whiskey as he did, almost certainly qualifies his status as a temporary idiot.

It takes Hanssen a moment or two of staring at his bedroom ceiling to realise that it is still dark outside and that the only illumination in the room is from the street lamp over the road. Taking a fortifying breath, he rolls onto his side and lifts his head just enough to see the glowing display of his alarm clock.

06:30

He realises that the awful noise wasn't his own alarm because it hasn't been set and he doesn't give the matter any further thought before sinking back into a dreamless sleep. The warmth and comfort of his bed proving too great to resist.

"Idiot!"

His eyes snap open suddenly, moving from asleep to wide awake in seconds. Registering the amount of light in the room, Hanssen is embarrassed and angry to realises that he is going to be incredibly late for work this morning, not what he needs with the investigation hanging over his head. He sharply tugs aside the duvet and as he does so, he catalogues the symptoms of excessive alcohol intake and compares them to his symptoms; significant thirst and headache, only mildly sensitive to light however and nausea is thankfully absent, muscle fatigue is present and his neck is a little stiff, probably a result of sleeping awkwardly.

He stops and frowns as he sees the discarded pile of clothes on his bedroom floor. His clothes. He doesn't ever just discard his clothes. Then realisation hits him.

With a slump, Hanssen sits back down on the side of his bed as he realises that he isn't late for work. As it stands he doesn't currently have a job to go to. The events of the previous day begin to make themselves known to him, charting the progression of his day from bad to worse – the early wake up call from Mr. Levy; the first visit from Sir Fraser; the accusation from Mr. Hewitt; the second visit from Sir Fraser.

He'd left the hospital at that point, had driven around aimlessly for a little while, wondering what on earth to do, not wanting to go home. In the end he'd wound up in Sainsbury's, taking advantage of the lull in the middle of the day between the lunch crowd and the end-of-day rush to do some food shopping. Ever practical, he'd sneered at himself, even on days of emotional upheaval. In an attempt to silence the sneering voice, he'd added some whiskey to the other items in his trolley and headed home.

He'd been quite happy, wallowing in his misery and content to remain doing so all evening until Sahira's arrival at his door triggered all sort of reactions in him. He replays the events involving Sahira in his mind, a habit he has been unable to break in nearly seventeen years. He remembers walking away from her into his kitchen. She followed him, as she always does, passionate as usual, demanding answers. He can recall most of their conversation leading up to their kiss.

Kiss.

He'd forgotten about that. Hanssen closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose as he is bombarded with images of the way she responded to him. He remembers the phone call and the way she stormed off after he mentioned her husband's extra-marital activities and he is shamed by his behaviour towards her, making him no better than the man he was mocking. Another reason why he doesn't drink alcohol.

He rises and stalks to the bathroom, disrobing as he goes and turns the shower on when he remembers his final actions of the night, after she had left. If he felt shamed before, he is disgusted now with his own behaviour towards Sahira. As he adjusts the water temperature he snidely refers to it as one final act to top off his horrendous day.

Hanssen stands unmoving under the spray of the water, letting the hot water run over the back of his head and neck, trying to let it massage and relax his stiff muscles. He wonders how he can look Sahira in the eye again, afraid that she would somehow know what he had done.

When the water begins to cool, he shuts off the shower and towels himself dry before shaving. Once completed, he heads back towards his bedroom and proceeds to dress himself, choosing a short sleeved shirt instead of his usual suit shirts and some dark jeans.

Hanssen leans down to pick up his glasses from his bedside table and spots an unfamiliar phone. Faced again with the realisation that Sahira will be coming back after work to pick it up and he'll have to deal with her. He tentatively picks up the device, his fingertips accidentally brushing the screen and he can see a text message from Mr. Douglas waiting for her.

He scowls down at the screen until it goes black again before reawakening the device, angry and determined to put an end to the constant interference of Mr. Douglas. As long as he's known Sahira, she has used the same four digits for everything, PIN codes for her phone, for her debit cards, for passwords and he taps out '6882' into the phone with success. He reads the message and several previous from Greg and is about to delete it before refraining, knowing he is being unreasonable and cannot dictate who she is friends with. Their friendship is proof enough that she has a horrible taste in friends and reluctantly, Hanssen locks the phone again, putting it into his pocket.

Walking into his kitchen, Hanssen puts the kettle on to make a cup of tea and clears away the final evidence of the alcohol, feeling no particular satisfaction at watching the amber liquid pour down the drain.

Not knowing exactly when Sahira would appear, Hanssen spends the rest of the day sitting around, alternating between reading some journal articles and staring at the slow-moving hands of the clock, counting down the hours 'till the end of her shift. He refuses to admit to himself that he is fidgeting as he sees the clock approach and pass half past six but he is unable to concentrate on anything until he hears the firm knock at his front door.

"Is now a good time?" Sahira asks, standing on his doorstep and Hanssen gets the feeling that his answer will be irrelevant, she will be entering his house, regardless of his feelings on the matter.

"I have poured away the alcohol, you will not be mauled today." His awkward attempt at breaking the ice is seized on by Sahira.

"Not even if I ask nicely?" Sahira reflexively responds and blames Greg for the remark when she sees Hanssen's expression tighten and shutter. She apologises for her insensitivity, thinking that usually she would entice a smirk from the Swede with a comment like that. It strengthens her resolve to help him as much as she can, more than he'll undoubtedly want to let her.

"My behaviour was inexcusable." Sahira lays a hand on his arm but he jerks it away. "I am in a position of authority which I abused." Sahira decides it's probably not the best time to mention his suspension, lest he throw her out or pin her to the wall and they need to talk.

"We need to talk, Henrik." She realises that his previous comment was as close to an apology as she was going to get.

"No we don't." Sahira hopes he isn't going to be difficult again but her hopes are dashed when she hears his response.

"Yes. We do." She's getting fed up of watching him walk away from her and she follows him into his kitchen, trying not to stare at the kitchen unit where they kissed yesterday. "You told me that 'it wasn't about what you had done but what you wanted to do?' "

"Not quite," he replies, seemingly indifferent. Sahira sighs to herself, she could never hope to out-manipulate Hanssen in a game of words and so she uses a blunt approach.

"Is that why you were _temporarily relocated_?" Sahira watches him closely, watching for some kind of reaction to her words. She knows that he isn't being entirely truthful with her because of the way he deliberately wasn't looking at her, she'd known him long enough and well enough to know that he's hiding something. Not that she needed this awkward exchange to know that.

"Don't you think if I was inclined to tell you anything, that I would have already done so?" He channels his work persona as much as he can, all too aware of her proximity to him. "Besides, you already have all of the answers. Now are you going to be here long enough that I will be required to make tea?"

"Henrik, I don't understand you at times." Hanssen huffs and rolls his eyes dismissively, acting as if he is bored with the conversation's direction and duration. He stops short of checking his watch, realising that it would probably get him slapped and he can't afford to let her touch him.

"I know you don't like being ignored and yet you shun my help. I'm your friend, Henrik, and it's not like you have hundreds of other people queuing up to offer their help either. So is it me?"

'It's always been you' his mind responds and he has to force himself _not_ to say that out loud; maintaining a silence until he can formulate a sufficiently barbed answer to disguise his feelings on the matter.

"I am quite fed up of your constant unwanted probing into my personal life. I understand that you're upset but haven't you taken this intrusion quite far enough?" Hanssen states clearly, not meaning a word of it and looks down at the floor when he sees the initial flicker of hurt in Sahira's face. Sahira turns and catches Hanssen by surprise, pushing him against the kitchen unit, his eyes widen a little as they snap up to meet hers and he exclaims in surprise. "What-"

"You jerk! You're fed up? You want to talk about fed up? I can tell you _all_ about that, Henrik."

"As can I." Not that he would ever say a word and they both know it. It's what has got them into this situation. They're stood, glaring at one another, both breathing a little heavier than they would normally, he knows it won't take much to turn this aggression and channel it into something much more enjoyable.

"You know something, Henrik?" Glaring at him, he can't help but think that she is stunning, all fire and passion and directed at him. He can feel his self-control unravelling around him, his ice and stone melting and crumbling in the face of her. He doesn't quite know whether to encourage this tension between them or to back away before either gets burned.

"I know a _lot_ of things, Ms. Shah." He fires back instantly, goading her into another reaction, his tone insinuating his superiority over her. "Where would you have me begin?"

"Do you know how much of a bastard you are?" It's not the kind of question he can answer directly and he won't admit how much her hissed words sting.

"One imagines it's the result of being pestered constantly by such a harridan." Part of him is horrified at his outburst, wishing he could retract his statement before she leaves him, storming away again. The rest of him is gearing up for a fight, relishing her reactions, craving the warmth of her ire.

"A harridan? That's through too many years working with you, Henrik – I'm turning into a reflection of you."

"I hardly think so. You're far too short." He tries to sound dismissive and uninterested but finds he can't keep his eyes off her.

"Being taller would be the only way that being with you would benefit me." He blinks initially in response, not expecting that response from her and at a loss of how to respond.

Ignoring the tatters of his self-control and the voice in his ear telling him not to touch her, he strikes. Pushing himself away from the kitchen unit that she had shoved him towards, the one they'd kissed against only yesterday. His hands grasp her shoulders, propelling her backwards until her back is against the kitchen wall.

"Not the only benefit..." he lowers his mouth to her ear, his breath brushing against her skin and he has to remind himself not to kiss her. If he doesn't touch her skin, they may yet make it out of this situation with clothing and friendship intact, resisting the urge to trail a finger down her jaw and along her collarbone. "You'd be _so_ much more... relaxed." He whispers, making his voice as gravelly and silken as he can manage. He smirks when he notices Sahira gulp and close her eyes, her chest heaving.

"I don't think I've been relaxed since I met you – I can't remember what that feels like." Her words confuse him and serves to remind him that he needs to put some distance between them. Hanssen releases his grip on her shoulders suddenly as if stung and takes a step back, before turning on the spot and leaving the kitchen, escaping to his living room.

Breathing heavily, he slams the door behind him – he feels overheated, slightly light-headed, frantic and aroused as hell. It was not the first time that arguing with Sahira had had this effect on him, but he was sure that he had never been turned on by her presence and arguments to the extent he was now.

He didn't hear the door open, too busy trying to reclaim some semblance of control, willing his body to redistribute some blood back to his brain before he faces her again. Hanssen jerks, not realising that she was even in the room until her hands grasp his hips, her fingertips pressing into his pelvis, the sensation travelling straight to his groin. He gasps as he turns to face her.

Hanssen couldn't speak but did see her gaze leave his face, travel down his body, down his torso until she lingered for an endless few seconds on the bulge in his trousers that he had been trying to subdue through sheer willpower. He had been partially successful, some of the haze lifting and some higher brain functions returning but under her gaze, to his shame, he regressed almost instantly to his previous state, as achingly hard as before. Hanssen could hear his every heart beat pounding in his ears as he held his breath, waiting for her reaction, feeling very exposed suddenly as she stared at him.

Her eyes made their way back up to meet his and the heat in her gaze was enough to tip him over the edge. Beyond caring about what is happening here and now, Hanssen reaches for her, grasping Sahira by the shoulders once more and pulls her back towards him, one hand snaking into her hair as his mouth descended to hers. The kiss was hard, bruising; right now Hanssen wasn't interested in soft and gentle – it was about conquering Sahira and sticking two fingers up to the rest of the world.

Some part of his mind dimly notes that Sahira should be fighting him off, fighting his treatment of her but instead she opens her mouth to his. Instead, she willingly submits to him and her reactions seem to indicate that she wants this as much as he does, the rest of the world be damned.

Stumbling slightly as he slides his hands down to her hips, squeezing her buttocks, encouraging her legs to wrap themselves around him, he manages to take a couple of faltering steps until his shins hit the sofa and he pushes her down onto it, following her, not breaking their tight embrace.

Sahira moves her hands easily under the light fabric of Hanssen's shirt, glad he's not in his suit and that she doesn't have to fight her way past his waistcoat and then untuck his shirt. She lightly scrapes her nails down his back, savouring the feel of the warm, smooth flesh under her fingertips, the way he shivers and relishing the groan she draws from him when she moves her nails to run along his flat stomach, feeling him tense above her.

He readjusts their positions on the sofa, moving her along a bit so that he can sit up and reach for her shirt, almost tearing the buttons from their holes in his hurry to remove the offending garment. He mutters under his breath about his lack of co-ordination but is pleased to note that Sahira seems to be having a similar problem with his belt; however, the way her fingers are grazing his skin are distracting him from his task. He finishes just before she does and sets to work on removing his own shirt.

He has never really been enamoured with his scrawny, awkward frame but judging by the way that Sahira is enthusiastically helping with his shirt, he doubts that she is bothered by his lack of muscle definition, in fact, considering the heat in her current expression he could probably have some obscene tattoo and she wouldn't notice.

Not quite content to leave things to chance, as soon as his shirt is free, he discards it somewhere behind them in the room and covers her body again with his own. Hanssen directs his mouth to her neck, licking and biting once more on the mark that he left on her yesterday evening. Distracted by his task, and by Sahira's marked skin; he doesn't immediately realise that Sahira has managed to unbuckle his belt and unzip his trousers.

"Christ." He pulls back up and lightly rests his forehead on hers, eyes closed, he hisses when Sahira wraps a hand around him. He attempts to say something else but gives up and lowers his mouth to hers once more. The kiss softer than before but still possessive, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, claiming her.

He moves his mouth away, trailing hot kisses down her chest until he reaches her still bra-clad chest and gently nips at the flesh until she whimpers. Raises his head, having to blink to focus, he uses both hands to unwind her legs from around his waist.

"Trousers." Is all he can manage to say and Sahira moves to sit up but Hanssen puts a hand on her stomach, keeping her in place. "Lift your hips."

Smirking, Sahira initially defies him, she leisurely removes her bra and the action entrances him before she complies and Hanssen hurriedly removes the rest of Sahira's clothing. He stands up, looming over the sofa, committing the view to memory because he knows there won't be another time like this. He discards the rest of his clothing before he climbs back onto the sofa, feeling her skin against his.

Sahira threads her fingers through his hair, tugging lightly as he trails two fingers down her body, his arms under her, moving and adjusting her until he is positioned against her. He looks at her, flushed skin, eyes closed and she's never looked more beautiful to him.

"Sahira..." He starts again. "Please tell me you want this as much as I do." Although they're not physically past the point of no return, if she told him no now, it might just kill him.

"Yes," she begins and he pushes into her. "Henrik..." she gasps his name as he enters her, his mouth capturing most of his name and he thinks that the way she groans into his mouth is possibly the most amazing thing he's ever witnessed.

"Jesus." He breaks the kiss just long enough to exclaim at the way she feels around him, her muscles fluttering exquisitely. Without warning he begins to move, pulling back before thrusting back into her, causing her to arch up against him with a cry. He continues his movements, alternating between deeper and shallow strokes, eventually having to break their kiss to let him get enough air into his lungs.

"Henrik," she whimpers his name against his chest, and Hanssen closes his eyes, starting to tense as he continues to drive into her, hoping that she'll come apart soon because he isn't far away. A few moments later he groans as he is unable to resist the sudden tightening of her muscles sending him over the edge. He collapses against her, utterly spent and trembling slightly.

"Did you know you were talking Swedish?" She breaks the silence a little while later, idly running her hands up and down, drawing patterns on his back, his head nestled between her head and shoulder

"When?" He feels himself flush a little as realisation dawns. "Oh right. No, I was not aware of that. I apologise."

"Don't apologise, it was..." Sahira swallows, and Hanssen is amused as he thinks she sounds almost shy as she changes the topic slightly, "what were you saying?"

"I have absolutely no idea." He smiles into her neck, unable to help himself. He is relieved that she hasn't run screaming from him as realisation of what they've done dawns on her. Perhaps that moment will still happen but Hanssen is determined to enjoy this with her as long as he can.

This encounter wasn't quite what he had in mind for them, if they ever reached this stage and he's almost certain that Sahira didn't imagine this for them either. He'll have to find out what she did imagine before tempering his response, knowing that there will not be a second time. He'll be savouring this memory as long as he lives.

"I don't know about you but as much as I am loathe to move – I am too old to sleep on a sofa all night." He presses a kiss to her lips before moving off her, missing her immediately, the cool air of the room a sharp contrast to the warmth of her body and if her gasp is any indication, she feels similarly.

Hanssen turns away from her to begin the process of locating their discarded clothing; he locates and pulls on his boxers and trousers. He turns to hand Sahira her bra and he catches sight of an expression on her face which he can't quite place. It looks a little like sadness but is gone almost instantly. He watches her gather the remainder of her clothing and she dresses quickly, wondering if he's done something wrong, to upset her and he realises that he has – he's slept with a married woman. His best friend no less.

"Ah." His heart sinks at her expression. "I was... never mind."

"What, Henrik?" She asks not meeting his gaze and he feels like the biggest fool in the world.

"I was obviously too presumptuous in my assumption but I had rather thought you'd be staying." He feels like an idiot for suggesting it and attempts to speak as if unaffected. "It is of no consequence. I know you'll need to get back," 'to Rafi' is the unspoken ending to that sentence and he feels the first tendrils of guilt working their way around his chest at what he's done. He can't quite bring himself to tell her that they'll never speak of this again and is glad he doesn't when she looks up at his words, a relieved small smile appearing on her face.

"I'd like to stay, if that's ok with you?" He nods, surprised and relieved. His confusion must be evident because she elaborates. "I'm sorry, I thought you wanted me to go."

"I do not." He shakes his head at her before turning his head to the side slightly and closing his eyes so he doesn't have to see her reaction. "I wish for you to stay, however, I am aware that you have other..." he trails off, gesturing vaguely with his hand, hoping that she'll understand.

"I'm not quite ready to talk about _him_ yet," she seems a little defeated and Hanssen makes a note to find out the reasons behind her change in attitude about her husband. "I told Rafi I was on a double shift. Indy is at my Mum's."

"I see. Good for you."He nods at her, pulling her towards him into an embrace, it's a purely platonic gesture, designed to offer support and reassurance and Sahira responds, instantly wrapping her arms around his bare chest.

"I'm all yours until the morning." He smirks, glad she can't see the goofy expression he is undoubtedly wearing.

"Well, as it appears that I am to be subjected to your presence for several more hours-" he jerks a little as Sahira pinches him in retaliation. "Thank you. How about some dinner?"

**AN: Next chapter up soon – Sahira is back at work and nearly gets caught doing something she shouldn't!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This is a bit of a busy chapter, hope it lives up to expectations. Apologies for the delay in updating anything recently, I was struck down by a migraine the other day which has kept me out of action for longer than I had hoped. I then meant to update on Saturday but I couldn't access , don't know if that was just me.**

**In my original plan the story was never this long but I keep thinking of things and bits get added but I can't see it going past about 15 or 16 chapters. **

**Getting up towards 50 reviews. You know what that means: whoever gets the 50th can have a little one shot dedicated all to themselves. If you get it, just make sure I can contact you.**

**Usual disclaimers apply. Any and all feedback is welcome (even if you just type 'it's alright' or even 'it's crap'). Hope you're all well. :-)**

Chapter 11.

"You were right," Sahira breaks the comfortable silence in the dark of Hanssen's bedroom, "I think."

"Oh ye of little faith. How long have you known me? And yet you sound surprised in my abilities." He replies casually with a smirk before realising he doesn't actually know to what Sahira is referring. "What was I right about?"

"Rafi."

"Oh," Hanssen looks away and shifts a little at the reminder of Sahira's marriage and of his own actions, clearly uncomfortable and sighs as he elaborates, referring to his accusations of the previous night. "That hardly ranks as one of my finer moments, I must confess."

"It was surprisingly blunt of you," Sahira comments, turning onto her side to face Hanssen who is lying on his back, his hands steepled on his stomach and staring at the ceiling.

She thinks that she should be angry but the whole situation has been something of a whirlwind and her emotional side is still staggering around, shell-shocked, allowing her rational side a rare dominance. She _was_ angry when Hanssen insinuated what he did about Rafi; she _was_ angry at Hanssen, at his timing and his motivations; she _was_ angry at herself for failing her husband and for failing to spot her husband was up to something; and she was, still is, angry at Rafi for doing whatever he has done in the first place.

She had tried to dismiss Hanssen's comments as the alcohol talking but when an obviously sober Elliot had independently confirmed it the next morning, she knew she couldn't disbelieve it. Since then, the sorry state of her marriage has not been far from her thoughts. Her initial reaction to Hanssen's accusations had been shock and denial, perfectly normal and expected responses in the circumstances, nothing to indicate anything untoward in her perception of her relationship with her husband. Only when analysing the actions and thoughts which followed, did something become clear to Sahira.

"One way or another, my marriage is over." Hanssen remains silent and he feels a little tense and Sahira figures that he is uncomfortable with the topic of conversation but is feeling just guilty enough not to change it, yet. "Even if by some twisted turn of fate, Rafi didn't... elsewhere." Sahira waves her hand vaguely in the air, not quite sure of the most appropriate selection for the missing word. She hears Hanssen grunt and is relieved that he seems to understand what she is trying to say.

She lies back down on her back, close enough to be just brushing Hanssen's body and to feel the surprisingly large amount of warmth that he generates but at the same time giving him enough space not to feel crowded by her.

"Even if Rafi didn't..." Sahira repeats the vague gesture, "we have, I have and that's no basis for a marriage. Until you told me, I hadn't realised how far apart we'd drifted; we've just been going through the motions since Indy was born-"

"Why are you telling me this?" Hanssen cuts her off and Sahira realises that he has reached the end of his patience, if the conversation is to continue, he needs to understand the point of the conversation.

"It's something I need to come to terms with and saying it out loud will help," she explains, hoping he'll accept her reasoning, "besides, who else can I talk to about it?"

"So I am to understand that my role is as a conveniently placed last resort?" As soon as her words left her mouth, Sahira knew she could have phrased it better, or omitted her last comment entirely. She can't quite understand the emotion behind his comment, what he's trying to express to her. He understandably doesn't particularly wish to talk about her husband yet he almost sounds annoyed at the prospect of being a 'last resort' for such a matter.

"No, no, that came out wrong; it wasn't what I meant. This will probably sound like a cliché but I've been blind, I've had my eyes closed and I never saw what was in front of me," Sahira turns once more to face Hanssen who is still studiously keeping an eye on the ceiling, "and who has always been there." She reaches out a hand and when it lightly touches Hanssen's face, she sees him close his eyes and Sahira feels him lean into her touch reflexively as she trails her fingers along his jaw.

After a moment, he inhales and opens his eyes, turning his head to observe Sahira and she thinks that in the poorly illuminated room, without his glasses and his suit clad around him like armour, the ever-stoic Swede looks a little vulnerable and endearingly uncertain.

"Your happiness has long been of personal importance," Sahira has known Hanssen long enough to know that his casual-sounding statement has a lot more meaning attached to it than most people would realise and she hopes it's the result of an honest emotion, not that their relationship is always an honest one. "That has always been my motivation, even if my methods and the outcome were... were less than satisfactory..." he trails off but Sahira finds that she doesn't need him to elaborate any further.

His outburst, only yesterday she continues to remind herself, was his attempt to help her, admittedly it was clumsily done but for a man who has often been called heartless, Sahira knows that when it comes to her, his heart has always been in the right place.

"Thank you." She leans over for a kiss which he immediately tries to deepen but she pulls back a little, just enough to see his face. "How long?"

Sahira places a finger to Hanssen's lips, to silence his immediate questions, knowing full well that he knows what she is asking, only attempting to stall providing an answer.

"Long enough." He eventually answers and although Sahira wants a more detailed answer, she can appreciate that she is unlikely to receive one. She isn't sure if he is even capable of giving a truly honest answer, his likely denial and refusal to admit his feelings for her preclude the possibility of an accurate answer.

Obviously fed up with her questions, he captures her lips with his own, determined to silence her and she allows him to do so, knowing he's been patient enough to listen to her. Sahira makes a mental note not to allow him to use sex to distract her on a regular basis but as he peppers her jaw and neck with kisses, the faint stubble providing a delicious sensation, she finds she really doesn't care.

* * *

In the end, he was good to his promise not to let her leave his bed until she had to and it wasn't until just after 6am that she was finally able to escape. Laughing, as she told him that she really needed to take a shower. His sulking had stopped and his expression had altered, brightened up at the prospect of sharing a shower with her.

"I said _I_ was taking a shower," she informs him. "I made no mention of you!"

Too used to his measured gait, Sahira had forgotten how quickly Hanssen could move if he felt so inclined and he caught up with her in the bathroom, using his greater physical size to ignore her half-hearted attempts at removing him from the shower stall with her. She had stopped resisting the moment that he had smiled at her, a genuine smile compared to the usual quirk of his lips.

"Can I ring you later?" He asks as she is stood at the front door, ready to leave and Sahira thinks he appears wonderfully shy as he eventually returns her mobile phone, she pockets it without looking, not wanting to know if she had any more text messages from anyone.

"Of course." She reassures him, almost amused at the way he has tested his own personal boundaries a little, moving out of his shell and, when nothing bad happens, he repeats the motion. 'Just think' Sahira silently says to herself, 'in another twenty years, he may actually be something approaching a normally functioning human being'.

"I'd like that." She adds, pausing for a moment before kissing him on the cheek, unsure of the proper protocol in this situation, conceding the fight against concealing her grin when she gets into her car. Conscious of Hanssen's eyes on her until she turns off, out of his road and towards the main Holby ring road. In fact, the unfamiliar route and her own thoughts combined to make her nearly miss the turning.

After they had practically attacked and devoured one another on Hanssen's sofa, in the middle of his living room and avoided a potentially messy misunderstanding, Hanssen had suggested dinner and they had returned to the kitchen together, a very different way to how they'd left it.

Sahira found that Hanssen was still as graceful and efficient in his kitchen as he was in his operating theatre; he didn't say much either, apparently content to work in silence or listen to Sahira's ramblings. His kitchen was spotless and Sahira had come to expect no less from him in all of his houses that she had visited since she was a lowly F1 back in London.

She couldn't for the life of her remember what it was that they had eaten for dinner, but they were both hungry and the meal had disappeared quickly enough.

Sahira had helped to clear up after dinner, washing up the plates and being forced to leave a pan to soak when Hanssen had come up behind her, pressing her against the sink, lifting her hands out of the sink and informing her that, "the rest can wait," as he encourages her to follow him upstairs. Part of Sahira wants to have some kind of resolution with Rafi before eagerly jumping into bed with another man; she silences the voice by compromising – she and Hanssen can have tonight and she'll speak to Rafi tomorrow.

She pulls up outside the hospital into her usual car parking space and stares into space, still thinking about the events of the previous 48 hours, utterly unaware of her surroundings. Sahira is suddenly pulled out of her reverie by a sharp rap against her passenger's side window and she shrieks, reactively trying to move away from the noise but held in place by the seatbelt. She curses, fumbling with the buckle and as she succeeds, she hears a very familiar laugh.

Feeling annoyed as she recognises Greg's laugh, she collapses back into her seat and warily watches the Irishman walk around the front of her car towards the driver's side and she frowns as she realises that she has no recollection of the journey to work past the turning onto the ring road. Careful to hit Greg when she opens the car door, Sahira climbs out and is about to shout at Greg for being so stupid when over his shoulder, she sees an unfamiliar dark blue Mondeo pull up and the unwelcome figure of Nick Hewitt gets out.

The man looks around and almost immediately his gaze seems to lock onto Sahira and Greg and Sahira looks away, locking the car door. Out of the corner of her eye, Sahira sees Greg turn and follow Sahira's previous gaze and obviously sees the investigator. "Don't worry about him."

"He makes me uneasy," Sahira confesses, their stairwell encounter all too fresh in her mind as they walk into the hospital together.

"You'll be fine," Greg reassures her, putting a heavy arm over her shoulder as they wait for the lift and Sahira subconsciously leans into her friend. She hears Greg sniff and confused, Sahira asks him what he's doing. "You smell different."

Sahira's stomach clenches, Hanssen uses a different shower gel to her, she hadn't thought about it this morning, she was too distracted and she mumbles something about a supermarket offer, hoping that Greg will drop the subject. The last thing she needs is anyone inadvertently supplying Hewitt with any ammunition. The lift arrives before Greg can say anything else and they get in with the new lead investigator just behind them and Sahira doesn't know how much of their conversation he had heard.

"It smells kind of familiar." Sahira desperately wishes Greg would shut up, all too aware that Hewitt will be listening takes half a step away from Greg, trying to maintain a professional distance and stares at the floor in case she makes eye contact as if just by looking at her, either man would know what she had done last night.

The lift atmosphere is tense and it seems to take forever for the doors to close, Sahira crosses her fingers, hoping that someone else will enter the lift but her prayer goes unanswered. Greg makes things worse by starting to whistle out of tune and Sahira's gaze rises to look at him and he winks at her, her attention moves just past Greg to see that the Irishman's actions seem to be annoying Hewitt and so she says nothing, glad to get one over the man.

"What?" Greg's question brings her attention back to him, "it's a lovely day, wouldn't you agree?" He turns to Hewitt who ignores his question and Greg, undeterred, continues to whistle until the lift deposits the man on the fifth floor.

As the lift moves again, Sahira rounds on Greg, "I have got that man breathing down my neck about my relationship with Mr. Hanssen and I do not need you telling him that I smell like him."

"I didn't say that..." Greg's expression is confused, not certain what he is meant to have said to cause Sahira's anger until her words sink in and Sahira realises what she has let slip as Greg's expression changes. "What the hell have you done?"

"I only stayed the night," Sahira desperately tries to back pedal and bend the truth and just wishes she had kept her mouth shut. Sahira grabs Greg's arm to stop him storming away as the lift doors open onto Darwin and hisses at him as they make their way to the staff room, "he needed a friend."

"And you were conveniently on hand?" Greg's disbelief is clear.

"In case you hadn't noticed, he doesn't have very many friends." Greg's longer legs have meant he is a step ahead of her and she can't see his face and Sahira is afraid that she might have thrown it all away with a careless slip of the tongue. He pauses by the staffroom door and turns to face Sahira, face impassive.

"You mean he has more than one?" Greg's growing grin is infectious and the relief that courses through Sahira makes her almost want to hug the man but she doesn't.

"Don't be mean." She tries to pinch Greg's arm as they enter the staffroom.

* * *

Sahira is on Darwin, talking one of her patients through their upcoming operation when she feels her phone vibrate with an incoming message. Storing the information away for later, Sahira continues to reassure her patient without missing a beat. By the time that she is done with her patient and sat back down at the nurses' station on Darwin, it's about ten minutes later and she's typing up some patient notes onto the system when she remembers her message. Fishing around in her pocket, she pulls her phone out and hesitates a moment when she sees the sender's name.

_'1 Message Received – Henrik Hanssen.'_

Sahira looks at his name on her phone's display, recalling the events which transpired between them the previous night.

"Hey!" Suddenly a hand appears over her shoulder into her line of vision and plucks the phone out of her hand before the hand and the arm its attached to disappear from view behind her. "Greg!" Sahira calls, turning around in her chair to see the Irishman looking smug as he holds her phone out of reach.

Sahira realises that Greg is about to read the message that Hanssen has sent her and her stomach drops when she considers what he might have said. She makes an unsuccessful grab for her phone. "Greg! Give that back."

"Not yet, this could be good gossip if you know what I mean." He waggles his eyebrows at her and turns slightly, putting his body between Sahira and her phone. "Now, what declarations of love are we being treated to?" Greg easily anticipates and blocks Sahira's renewed attempt to grab her phone and she curses him, hoping that none of the patients can hear the words she is using.

"Hmmm." There's a small pause as Greg taps on the phone's screen, opening the message from the _temporarily relocated_ Director of Surgery. "Well, it's unconventional but I guess he is doing his best." This time Sahira manages to reach around Greg and snatch her phone back from the Irishman, smacking him around the back of the head and calling him a jerk as he grins at her before sauntering off.

Sahira looks down at her phone again to find that the text message is still marked as unread and she looks up in surprise to see Greg grinning at her, looking very pleased with himself. Drawing on sixteen years of friendship and three years of direct mentorship from Hanssen, she sends Greg a glare which makes him smirk and turn away. Deciding to find out what the Swede wants, Sahira taps on the message, waiting while it loads.

_''Ring me. H.H'_

It's a classic Hanssen message, succinct to the point of not revealing anything and as usual, there are any number of possibilities for his request. After quickly scanning the ward and checking that all appears well, Sahira makes her way tot he staff room and calls Hanssen who answers on the third ring.

"Ms. Shah," he greets her, sounding more like Mr. Hanssen than the man she spent the night with but she pushes that thought to the back of her mind. "I received an email last night, informing me that a _hearing_ has been scheduled for next week, Wednesday to be precise."

"That's quick." Sahira is surprised that the board have moved that quickly, she had expected the matter to drag on a little longer, today is Friday which gives him four days to prepare a defence. "Is there anything I can do from here?" She asks automatically.

"In my office, there are some files which I was not permitted to take before I left." 'This isn't going to be easy' thinks Sahira as Hanssen outlines the information that he needs in preparation for his defence for the enquiry. "It will necessitate copying some data from my computer." He goes on to explain which files are necessary.

"Can they not be accessed remotely?" She isn't particularly computer-literate and is impressed she has managed to think of this as a solution, she wouldn't necessarily be able to do it herself though.

"No, they are off the intranet." 'Of course they are' and Sahira resigns herself to an attempt at espionage. "They are on the hard drive." He goes on to say something about clouds and she doesn't understand a word.

He's lost her, she decides to return to simple questions. "Where is your laptop?"

"In my office, cabinet to the right of the desk. Second drawer." Sahira sighs, she has no realistic chance of getting to it.

"I can't get in there, their conference room is as good as next door."

"You'll have to find a way." Sahira is about to respond with incredulity, the man does seem to like pushing her, when she catches sight of some movement out of the corner of her eye and she sees Hewitt stood on the stairwell and her spirits sink, she hopes he hasn't heard anything.

"Just give him some cough medicine. I'll be home this evening. Love you." She hangs up, ignoring Hanssen's confusion. Sahira walks off, aware that Hewitt is probably still watching her, wondering how on earth she is going to do Hanssen's favour without getting caught.

Sahira makes her way back onto the ward and nonchalantly slips her phone into her pocket as she sees Jac sat at the nurses' station, barking orders at a nurse and a porter. The consultant looks up and catches sight of Sahira and thrusts a folder at her.

"Bed eight, chest pains." Deciding not to react and risk drawing Jac's wrath upon her, Sahira silently nods and takes the folder, making herself scarce, glad to be out of the way. Before realising that they were long-time friends, Greg had jokingly compared Hanssen to Sauron's eye from Lord of the Rings, all-seeing and all-smiting but Sahira thinks that the comparison is better suited to Jac Naylor. The woman misses nothing and never misses an opportunity to assert her dominance on the ward.

Flicking through the admission notes that ED have sent up for the patient, Sahira slowly approaches the bed in time to catch the tail end of a conversation between her patient and their visitor. "I'm sure it's nothing, I'll be fine. I'm not ready to let you go just yet." Sahira stops in her tracks, blinking as the words trigger a memory of something that Hanssen said to her a little while back.

"_Even though it is not what is best for me, or for this hospital. I simply cannot let you go."_

She had forgotten all about his little speech after she had threatened to go to Newcastle. Sahira wonders now whether it was as heartfelt as it sounded or if it was a superb piece of manipulation on Hanssen's part. She knows that he knows how much she has craved something more from him other than his regular ice man persona. He would have known that this apparent crack in his armour would blind her to anything else he said; whether it was true or not isn't really relevant, the potential benefits for Hanssen would have outweighed any discomfort he would have felt from actually saying the words.

"_...it is not what is best for me, or for this hospital"_

Sahira wonders if she has been focussing on the wrong part, when he stood before and uttered the words, the part about not being able to let her go was the message she took away. Now, the bit about 'or for this hospital' keeps replaying and Sahira finds herself beginning to doubt her trust in Hanssen.

Just then, the patient spots her and calls her over and Sahira greets them, trying not to betray the maelstrom lurking under the surface. She begins to assess the patient, glad for the chance to think about something other than this investigation or Hanssen, to do her job and just be a doctor rather than some bit part in the latest hospital drama.

Having ordered some tests for her patient and reassured them, Sahira returns to the nurses' station a short while later, barely noticing that Jac has decamped back to her own office, much to the relief of the staff.

Hanssen had as much as told her that what he was doing with Sahira's Cardiac Trauma Unit wasn't in the hospital's best interests. She can't help but debate about whether to do Hanssen's bidding or wonders if he _has_ abused his position and threatened the hospital to keep her close to him. Starts to feel guilty about last night, yes Elliot confirmed that he had heard from colleagues but she knows how rumours can spread and twist from one person to the next. She needs to speak to Rafi but how can she, knowing what she did last night and with who. She can't comprehend the implications for last night and what that means for her, for Hanssen and for the Cardiac Trauma Unit at Holby.

Sahira doesn't want to speak to Elliot and she could hardly ask Greg - he would fly off the handle after her denial this morning. The only other half serious possibility on Darwin is Jac Naylor but Sahira rules that out immediately because then all her 'not sleeping with the boss' rebuttals become null and void. She'll incriminate Hanssen in Jac's eyes and she needs the other woman's support.

Twice she's had her phone out to call Hanssen and demand answers or tell him 'no, get the figures yourself'.

The first time, she caught sight of Nick Hewitt again, stood at the other end of the corridor and Sahira wonders if he is following her, she seems to see him at every turn. Thankfully Greg appears and distracts her with some patient notes.

If Sahira is even going to try to attempt to do this ridiculous favour for Hanssen, it will have to be once she is certain that Hewitt has gone home. Once her shift has ended, Sahira makes her way off the ward before Greg can ask her for another drink. She leans back against the wall on the landing, looking out over the dark hospital grounds with her phone in her hand, debating what to do. Taking a deep breath to settle her unease, Sahira makes her decision.

_Calling... Henrik Hanssen_

* * *

Nick Hewitt is stood under the awning which covers the Wyvern Wing entrance to the hospital, waiting for Hugo Black to get to the never-moving front of the queue for some coffee. Hewitt sighs impatiently, it's Friday night and he is looking forward to getting away from this place, impatient to start his well-earned weekend before capping off next week with the dismissal of the arrogant Henrik Hanssen.

The weather is getting chillier at night now as October progresses and winter draws ever closer and he moves around in an attempt to stave off the bite of the cold night air. Hewitt knows that he could always stay inside but the lighting and the noise would give him a headache and he'd probably overheat in his coat. A quick glance upwards before he moves back under the awning confirms that the stars are visible already and the lack of cloud cover means that Holby is in for a cold night.

He looks back into the brightly lit hospital foyer and sighs again when he sees that Black hasn't advanced in the queue since he last checked – the queue is restlessly static.

"Oh, for crying out loud." Hewitt glances at his watch and moves away from the awning, deciding to go over to his car and get the heating going before he loses the feeling in his hands. Catching Black's attention and signalling where he'll be, Hewitt heads over to the spot where he'd parked his car this morning, crossing the car park before remembering that he'd moved his car at lunchtime.

Glad to be out of the cold night air, Hewitt collapses into the driver's seat, turning the key in the ignition and rubbing his hands as he waits for the heaters to start spewing out some warm air.

Absent-mindedly, Hewitt traces the lights from left to right, his eyes jumping to each lit window in turn. Reaching the end of the row, his eyes drop down to the next floor down and he repeats the process. There's only one room lit on the fifth floor and it catches Hewitt's attention immediately. His eyes linger on the square window, trying to pass a few moments by working out which room is illuminated.

The fifth floor of the hospital isn't made of any wards, in fact, it is the administration and office level of the hospital. That end of the building is where the conference rooms are housed. Hewitt imagines that it could be conference room 3, the room they have installed themselves in whilst conducting the investigation and he tries to recall if they left the light on.

Almost certain that Black had turned off the light behind them, Hewitt continues to ponder the lit windows. None of the other conference rooms were in use today and the situation puzzles him. The only other room on the 5th floor is... Hanssen's office.

Hewitt cuts the ignition and climbs out of the car, locking the door before heading back into the hospital in a furious, brisk march. Seeing a couple of people waiting on the ground floor for the lift, Hewitt sneers and takes the stairs, his anger is fuelling his pace as he climbs the levels.

If Hanssen is on-site, let alone in his office he'll be dismissed. It was made clear that one of the terms of his suspension was that under no circumstances (except for emergency medical admission) can he come back onto the hospital grounds before his hearing and Sir Fraser had made it known that admission to St. James' would be preferable.

If he catches Hanssen breaching the terms of his suspension, it would be a huge relief to Hewitt, he'd gone back through the data and the budgets and accounts for the quarter in question and had had to double check some of the figures. He isn't an accountant and he hopes that the gnawing feeling will subside before the hearing. The whole thing is far from falling apart but it's decidedly more 50-50.

As soon as Hewitt steps out of the stairwell, onto the fifth floor corridor, his mobile phone rings, the ringtone blaring out into the silence of the corridor. Breathing heavily from charging up five levels of stairs, Hewitt stops and fumbles for his phone, cursing the device.

_Hugo Black_

"Yes?" Hewitt answers sharply, keeping an eye on the office door ahead of him, slowly making his way towards the door. "I'm back outside Hanssen's office. I'll be back down in a few minutes."

'Typical' he thinks, 'the coffee queue decides to finally speed up'. Hewitt hangs up; he's annoyed that the element of surprise has gone but as he is stood outside the only exit to the room, he knows that Hanssen cannot and will not be going anywhere. The thought restores his mood and with a smirk of a predator circling his prey, Hewitt throws open the office door and steps inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This took a long time to write (and type, but what do you expect if you have an accident with a saw - long story) so I hope it is ok. Thanks for making it this far in the story and I hope you're still enjoying it. **

**Congratulations to niamhieblue17 who got the 50th review – you have a one shot dedicated all to you. Check your inbox please :-)**

**I had to tone down the tense-ness (is that a word? I'm struggling here!) of it, I was re-reading it back and getting tense myself and I know what happens! Things will start to be explained soon.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 12.

Sahira holds her breath for as long as she can, hoping that the silence will help her to escape detection by Hewitt. Her heart is almost beating out of her chest and Sahira imagines that if her irregular gasps of breath don't give her away, the staccato beat of her heart will.

From her hiding spot, she can only see the man's feet when he is stood in certain parts of the office, her range of vision reduced and Sahira doesn't dare risk compromising her position to see his whereabouts more often and hopes she isn't making a mistake.

She curses silently as Hewitt moves away from Hanssen's desk and out of sight once more and Sahira's heart rate increases again. Hanssen isn't going to know what has hit him by the time that Sahira is through with him if she ever gets out of here in one piece.

She had dived back into the dark office, looking around desperately for somewhere to hide. The last rational part of her mind notes that when you enter the room, your attention is drawn to the desk and the Swede who should be sat behind it, therefore she needs to find somewhere away from it.

She gratefully listens to the calm voice, whose intonation sounds suspiciously like the man who is responsible for this situation because the rest of her mind is running around in circles shouting hopelessly. She hopes that the calm voice will save her life, let alone her career, she can't comprehend the outcome if someone was to catch her in here.

For a moment she had contemplated using the ceiling, having seen a film character escape a room by moving the tiles but she dismisses the thought immediately; the ceiling wouldn't necessarily take her weight and it would be just her luck that she would come crashing down into the office, caught red-handed and concussed.

Sahira's gaze snaps to the conference table at the back and discards that option, as obvious as hiding under Hanssen's desk. She hears heavy footsteps charge along the corridor towards the office and she sees a silhouette through the glass. It stops as a ringtone blares and Sahira recognises the muffled answer.

"Yes?"

The familiar man's voice shocks her into action and she dives towards the only other furniture she can see, hoping that Hewitt's conversation will afford her enough time to hide. She had just hit the ground when the door had burst open and she'd ended up biting her tongue to stop herself from shrieking.

* * *

That morning, Hanssen had stood at his front door feeling like a fool, watching Sahira as she got into her car, still feeling the spot where she had kissed him tingle. He hadn't ever done anything as reckless as he did last night and therefore had no idea how to act in the cold light of day. He was glad Sahira took the initiative, if it had been left to him to dictate things, it would probably have become very awkward, very quickly.

"Can I ring you later?" He could have kicked himself, the way he had awkwardly asked if he could call her as he handed over her mobile phone.

"Of course, I'd like that."To his relief, she had replied without hesitation and had kissed him and it was willpower alone which stopped him from looking like a fool and raising a hand to the spot on his cheek.

He should have closed the door and gotten on with his day when she started the ignition, gone and done something, anything, rather than standing there, looking like a prize fool to the rest of the world. He only retreats back inside when he can no longer see her car at a loss for what to do.

By ten o'clock, he'd almost sent her a couple of text messages but had lost his courage at the last moment and deleted them. In the end he checks his email frowning when he sees a message from Terrance Cunningham, dated from the previous evening and picks up his phone.

_''Ring me. H.H'_

Sahira had confused him initially when she'd mentioned cough medicine and had hung up on him but Hanssen figured that someone was listening to her or wanted her attention. He sat at home, spending most the day looking at his phone, wanting Sahira to ring to say that she's got the data. His frustration mounts as the day wears on. He almost confessed that he was thinking of licking his wounds and slinking away from Holby but yesterday had reignited the desire to fight the ludicrous allegations but he held back and he can't decide if that was the right thing to do.

* * *

Once Sahira's shift had ended, she made her way off the ward before Greg or Jac can see her and distract her one way or another. She is still uncertain whether to give Hanssen the benefit of the doubt as befits her best friend for the past 16 years or if she is adding two and two and making five or if he has been caught out. The problem is that she just _doesn't know_ and a voice which sounds suspiciously like Hanssen tells her that she will not know unless she gets this information.

Torn, Sahira looks out of the window over the sprawling hospital and its car park. Locating her own car out of habit, Sahira realises that she doesn't see Hewitt's car where it had been parked this morning when Greg had spooked her and she figures that finally Hewitt has gone home for the weekend. If she is going to get this information, now would be the time to do it; turning her phone over in her hand, Sahira makes her decision.

_Calling... Henrik Hanssen_

She's had her phone out twice today to ring Hanssen and tell him no, that he needs to get this information himself; it might be more than her job's worth to get it but it is more than Hanssen's job if she doesn't. The man has put her in an impossible position.

She doesn't know what his motivations are or even what it is that he has done this all for if he is guilty of the charges but he does need the chance to defend himself. From what he was not saying earlier on the phone, it doesn't sound like he's been given that chance by Sir Fraser and the treatment of her best friend angers her. She has spent the day unsure whether that has been enough for her to act but throwing caution to the wind, Sahira decides that it is and gives her best friend the benefit of the doubt, hoping that her faith hasn't been misplaced.

She'd debated all afternoon about whether to help Hanssen; weighing her moral obligations as his best friend for seventeen years against the possibility that he's ruined the hospital financially to make her stay. Is CTU worth it? She'd briefly contemplated resigning but with her likely split from Rafi, now would not be a good time to be entering the jobs market unnecessarily. She hasn't even begun to comprehend the events of the previous night in their potential new light.

Sahira descends from the sixth floor landing to the fifth floor as she waits for her phone to connect to Hanssen's mobile. There's no answer and she hangs up and tries his land line, he answers after several rings, sounding cagey until he realises who it is and then he continues with a curt, "it is 5:37 Ms. Shah, what has taken you so long?"

"Oh I don't know, it wasn't my job or any of my patients or paperwork or CTU or that creep Hewitt breathing down my neck all day, nothing to do with any of that. I just wanted to make you wait around."

Silence.

Sahira's frustration is burned out as quickly as it arrived. "Henrik?" She checks to see that he hasn't hung up on her.

"You've made your point perfectly clear, Ms. Shah." She winces at his tone as she continues onto the fifth floor landing.

"Henrik, listen, it's been a tough day." Sahira sighs, 'the understatement of the day' she thinks, she's worn herself out trying to second guess Hanssen. "I'm sorry," she offers.

He is still silent and Sahira rolls her eyes, tempted to hang up but aware that would cause possibly irreparable damage to their fragile relationship as they try to re-establish themselves into something they can identify, no longer 'just friends' or colleagues.

"Look, against my better judgement, I'm in your office now," she makes sure to shut his office door quite smartly, hoping he can hear the sound down the line. "What is it you need?" Fumbling for the light switch next to the door, she is relieved when the office is illuminated and she can see where she is going.

A few minutes later Sahira is waiting for his laptop to boot up; they lapsed into silence when Sahira had asked about Hanssen's day and he'd offered a curt 'fine'. Eventually the log-in screen appears and she is relieved to end the awkward silence.

"Your username is 'HanssenH', right?" She knows it is but wants him to say something.

"That is correct." Sahira rolls her eyes, glad he can't see her, this is like pulling teeth, he has retreated back into his work persona and it's getting confusing her, she is doing this 'favour' for him as his best friend and lover, not as a colleague and it's a bit worrying that he isn't treating her as such.

"What's your password?"

"Excuse me?" He clearly wasn't expecting the question and Sahira sighs.

"I'm going to need it to log in to your computer." He doesn't respond and Sahira lets some frustration creep into her voice, she's nervous as hell sitting here, her presence is decidedly unwise and the location is utterly verboten. If she is caught... She tries to ignore the way her hands are shaking slightly. "Henrik, I don't want to be in here any longer than I absolutely have to be. What. Is. Your. Password?"

She hears him exhale forcefully as if preparing himself for something and she gets her answer to her unspoken question a moment later.

"Sahira."

"Yes?"

"No," he pauses again and she can hear him swallow, "the password is 'Sahira'."

'Oh. Oh hell.' She is silent for a moment before realising that Hanssen is almost certainly feeling more awkward than she is and that her reaction to this piece of information is absolutely critical and she tries to aim for casual.

"Right ok." She types her name into the password box and hits enter and the machine obliges and begins to run logon scripts. "Yep, that's fine, it's logging in now."

There's another awkward silence while they wait for the computer to load Hanssen's user and Sahira searches for something to say, glancing around the room, she frowns. "Your office seems different," she mutters and Hanssen is immediately on his guard.

"How so?"

"Nothing has really changed, I guess just knowing you're not here is making the place seem, odd." She can almost see Hanssen blinking in response the same way that others roll their eyes and she looks back to the screen to the familiar grey NHS background. "Ok, it's logged on, where do I go?"

He directs her to a folder with budget data and another folder, Sahira sneakily scans the list of folder but to her secret disappointment they are all work-related, not that she expected him to have family pictures.

"Ok, now what?" After getting further instructions, they hang up and Sahira promises to call Hanssen back when she has the information safely. Realising that she'll need something to use as a storage device, she scrabbles around and finds one in a desk drawer.

Sahira's nerves return as she copies the two folders and sees the estimated copy time as four minutes, nervously glancing around the familiar room. Sahira's heart almost stops as a figure walks past the window, pausing for a moment outside the door and after what seems like a lifetime, they continue on their way. Sahira lets out a shaky breath, unaware that she'd been holding her breath long enough to feel a bit light-headed.

"You'd better have some good answers, Henrik," Sahira says to herself, looking back to the computer screen, still two minutes to go. "You owe me big time for this."

Eventually the data has copied and Sahira wastes no time in hitting the power button and returning the laptop to the cabinet she found it. Without any further incident, Sahira manages to make it look like she hadn't been in the room, straightening his office chair.

Checking one last time that all is in order and with her hand clasped tightly around the pen drive, Sahira turns off the office light and goes to exit the room. Checking to see if the corridor is clear, Sahira's eyes are drawn to the display above the lift, there is a lift ascending and she dives back into the office as it pauses on the fifth floor, knowing that she has no acceptable reason to be on the fifth floor, let alone in Hanssen's office.

As she shuts the door again, wondering what to do, she hears the stairwell door burst open and she is relieved not to have been caught by whoever is coming up the stairs. Heavy, angry footsteps stalk up the corridor to Hanssen's office and Sahira's heart rate goes through the roof as a ringtone blares out and Sahira recognises the voice of Nick Hewitt.

She needs to hide. Desperately looking around the room for somewhere to hide, Sahira realises that Hanssen's office doesn't really have anywhere and she begins to panic.

* * *

After what had seemed like an age, Nick Hewitt moved back into Sahira's line of sight. She had heard him curse out loud when he'd thrown open the door, obviously not expecting the room to be in darkness. A few seconds later and the light was turned on and Sahira forced herself into a smaller ball – her green CTU scrubs not conducive to remaining unseen.

She had seen his feet make their way towards Hanssen's desk and then disappear behind it, Sahira guesses that he is pulling open the desk drawers and filing cabinet drawers by the sounds she hears. When Hewitt curses again, Sahira is glad that years of working with Hanssen mean that she automatically puts things back where and how she found them out of habit; the man was obviously expecting to find something amiss.

He had stalked around the office, checking obvious places like under the desk and conference table, his footsteps revealing his location when she can't see him. He moves back into her range of vision and Sahira's heart almost stops as a ringtone begins to play.

For a horrible moment, Sahira thinks that it is her phone until Hewitt answers, his tone softer than before when he was in the corridor. Sahira carefully reaches out her left arm to her scrubs pocket to put her own mobile phone on silent – if Hanssen rings her now, it'll be the end of them both. She bites her lower lip and holds her breath when the phone slips a little but she manages to retrieve it and silence it, exhaling softly with relief.

Mission accomplished, her attention switches back to Hewitt who is still stood in the middle of the room and she listens to the one half of his conversation available to her.

"I'm in Hanssen's office."

"No, he's still suspended. I just thought I saw someone in his office." She sees the man's feet rotate as he turns on the spot.

"I'm _not_ being paranoid."

"I don't want it falling apart, Ella." Sahira frowns and wonders who 'Ella' is or what is in danger of falling apart. "We're so close."

"His hearing is on Wednesday." She realises they're still talking about Hanssen and the conversation seems more confusing than ever.

"Yes, Sir Fraser has..." Hewitt moves away and Sahira grimaces as she misses the second half of his sentence. "I've got to go, I'll be home soon. Love you."

When Hewitt hangs up, she becomes aware of a second person in the room and she recognises the voice of Hugo Black and still biting her lip, Sahira prays that he'll encourage Hewitt to leave the office before either of them see her.

"Why are you back up here?" Sahira frowns, not understanding Black's question.

"The light was on, I know someone was in here."

"Could it have been a cleaner that you saw?" Sahira begins to feel a flicker of hope, it's a plausible explanation and she hopes that the two men will leave soon before her heart stops working under the strain.

"They wouldn't have left this room unlocked." Any hope Sahira had felt dies and a whole new problem emerges.

"It's empty now, I take it?" She assumes that Hewitt nods and Black continues talking. "Well, let's get a caretaker to lock in back up."

"I want to know where Ms. Shah is," Sahira jerks in response to hearing her name from Hewitt. "She's working with Hanssen. I'll have her if she isn't on Darwin." Sahira's panic returns full force as the possibility of being locked in the office and unable to get to Darwin.

"Let's go and get a caretaker to get this room locked again and then check on Ms. Shah at Darwin." She closes her eyes and briefly contemplates giving herself up, it's all over anyway.

"I can go to-"

"No." Black cuts off, Hewitt. "We need to do this properly, both of us as witnesses to anything, ok?"

"Alright." She hears Hewitt agree, "let's get a caretaker then." Sahira hears the door shut and the room is plunged into darkness as the two men exit.

* * *

Sahira waits for the longest minute of her life before stiffly moving from her hiding place in case either of the men come back. She hopes that it will give her enough time before a caretaker comes up and locks her in Hanssen's office but enough time to miss the two men who have just left the office and make her way to Darwin before they search for her there.

"Never again," she mutters to herself, not only does she feel too old to be hidden in the office behind a sofa, she isn't sure that her nerves could take a repeat performance. In theatre she thrives under pressure but not in her everyday life, quite the opposite. Rafi always seemed to like spy films and TV programmes but Sahira always had to leave the room, the things left her feeling tense and emotionally drained.

Sahira crosses the carpeted room and listens at the door, ear against the cool wood, the corridor seems silent and offering a small prayer to any God that may be listening, she opens the door and slips out of the office.

"Ms. Shah?" Hearing her name she turns around with a shriek. "What are you doing?" She opens her mouth to answer the man stood in front of her but she can't speak.

**Things start to heat up now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: As I see it, there is this chapter and two more (and then quite possibly an epilogue) so we're getting quite close to the end of it and things will start to be explained.**

**A small spoiler in the previous chapter but I warn you, it is small.**

**Usual disclaimers apply, thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed it also.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13.

He's walking down the fifth floor corridor, towards the lifts to head back to Darwin ward when he sees Mr. Hanssen's office door open and Sahira Shah step out, shutting the door behind her. He frowns, pretty sure that she shouldn't be in the office, or that anyone should be in the man's office and he calls out to her.

"Ms. Shah." She obviously hadn't heard him approach and she turns around with a muffled shriek. "What are you doing?" He gestures to the office that he has seen her just leave and he watches her open her mouth and close it, looking every inch like a rabbit caught in some headlights.

"Elliot!" The woman stood in front of him surprises him when she finally manages to find her voice and she throws her arm around his neck suddenly. He awkwardly pats her on her back and he is still confused when she lets go of him, her expression of relief a million miles from the expression she was wearing moments ago. "You don't know how glad I am that it's you."

"That what is me? What is going on, Ms. Shah?" He wonders who else it could have been and suddenly wonders if she has had a run in with the turnaround team. Elliot questions her but she ignores it, pulling him by the arm towards the lifts, almost dragging him and if he didn't know better, he'd think she was in a rush to get away from the corridor. "Ms. Shah?"

Elliot tries again, his patience being tested by the woman's refusal to answer his questions; his frustration obviously shows because she stops and faces him, on hand on the door to the stairwell. "If I promise to tell you everything, will you swear that I've been on Darwin for the last hour?" Elliot frowns, suspicious of the request.

"And who would I be swearing to?" He hasn't been around as long as he has without knowing when to get some details and when not to ask questions.

"The turnaround team." He watches Sahira look around her and he notes how anxious she's looking. Elliot frowns again, weighing up each possibility.

"It needs to be a very good explanation, Ms. Shah." He concedes after a moment's deliberation; she obviously has a good reason for being inside Hanssen's office, the way she is almost shaking is proof enough for the moment.

* * *

The door to the Darwin office shuts behind her as Elliot enters after Sahira and she likens the sound to a prison door. She flinches a little at the sound but is thankful that Elliot doesn't seem to notice as he makes his way over to his desk, partially hidden behind the ever-present piles of paper which inhabit his side of the office.

"Is Jac around?" Sahira asks when she doesn't spot any sign of the red-headed consultant.

"Jac is in theatre with Mr. White." Elliot answers and Sahira nods, "now, Ms. Shah – I won't ask again. What is going on?" Even though Elliot's posture is relaxed, his tone has a hint of steel about it and Sahira knows better than to attempt to stall him again.

"The short answer is that I don't have a clue what is going on." She knows Elliot won't settle for that answer and holds up a hand to stall his protest before it can begin. "Every time I think I've worked out what this is all about, something else throws a spanner in the works. I don't know where to start-"

"Perhaps you could start by telling me why I found you coming out of Mr. Hanssen's office?" Sahira nods again, it's a good a point as any, she'd start at the beginning but she doesn't know when that was.

"I was getting some information for-"

"Does Mr. Hanssen know about this?" Elliot interrupts her again and Sahira resists the urge to roll her eyes, they'll be here all night if he carries on interrupting her.

"Yes. He was the one who asked me to get it." A thought crosses her mind and her eyes narrow as she looks at the older consultant sitting across the desk from her. "Elliot, I can trust you, can't I?" To her relief, Elliot offers her a tired smile.

"As far as I'm concerned, this is an informal performance review." She exhales in relief, the excitement and strain of the previous hour catching up with her and she slumps into her chair. She hadn't even considered the possibility that this investigation team had recruited other staff into their ranks; she really isn't any good at this espionage stuff. "I have been hoping that it hasn't descended as far as picking sides but Jac and I are with Mr. Hanssen and not this so-called turnaround team." Sahira nods again, relieved.

"I knew that, I just..." Elliot nods and gestures for her to continue. Sahira tells him about the scheduling of Hanssen's hearing, the way that Hanssen had asked her to get some budget information and how Hewitt had nearly caught her and how Sahira had thought that Elliot was Hewitt outside Hanssen's office. Elliot's expression becomes grave as Sahira continues and she pauses, not quite sure what else she should say.

Suddenly the door to the office bursts in, making both doctors jump and Sahira can feel a spike of Adrenaline in her system as she recognises the figure of Nick Hewitt in the doorway. He has a furious expression on his face when he catches sight of Sahira and it doesn't take much acting skill to look uneasy in response.

"How long has she been in here?" Sahira doesn't like his tone or expression but after the phone call she overheard in Hanssen's office, she understands that the intensity of his gaze is masking the trace of apprehension behind it.

"_I'm not being paranoid."_

"You cannot just barge in here in the middle of a staff appraisal." Elliot responds, standing up to face Hewitt.

"_We're so close. I don't want it falling apart, Ella."_

"How long?" Hewitt ignores Elliot's censure, continuing to glare at Sahira who is forced to look away, she glances to Elliot, hoping that her explanation so far is sufficient for him not to hand her in and she finds herself holding her breath.

"Ms. Shah," Elliot stresses her name, "has been with me since the end of her shift just over an hour ago." Sahira exhales softly, relieved, if she had any doubts about Elliot's trustworthiness, they've just been dissipated with that display on her behalf.

Hewitt continues to glare at Sahira for a couple of heartbeats before sneering and leaving the office, not bothering to shut the door behind him, his displeasure at the situation quite obvious. Sahira can feel her hands shaking again and she wills them to calm. Elliot moves past her to the door and looks out onto the ward for a moment before shutting the door.

"This isn't a regular investigation, it's witch hunt," Elliot comments under his breath once they've gone and Sahira agrees with him, there is too much going on behind the scenes and once again, she wonders what game Hanssen _et al_. are playing. Feeling the Adrenaline beginning to dissipate from her body, Sahira's posture becomes less tense, she hasn't told Elliot about her own doubts in Hanssen and his actions and decides that this is one she'll keep to herself, after sixteen years, she owes him that much.

"_Even though it is not what is best for me, or for this hospital..."_

"You know Mr. Hanssen better than any of us," Sahira sighs at Elliot's words, "what could-"

"I'm wondering if I know him at all."

The more she thinks about him, the less Sahira believes she knows Hanssen; she knows next to nothing about him before the age of about 28. It's almost as if he didn't exist and just appeared on the planet one day as a consultant general surgeon up in London. He's never mentioned his parents or any siblings. Sahira can accept that while he could be an only child, she is more certain that he hasn't just hatched somewhere so he must have some parents somewhere, she'd never really thought about it before.

"How did it go last night?" Elliot's question draws her back into the office and away from her musings.

Sahira tries not to flush. "I, errr, I got some answers." 'like why he kissed me' she thinks, deliberately not thinking about any other events of last night.

"Oh, like what?" Sahira thinks on the spot 'I am not sharing _that_' and racks her brain for a suitable answer.

"He was still cagey about the investigation, he said I already had all of the information."

"What have you come up with so far?" This time it's Elliot's turn to sigh as he walks back over to his desk. He has barely sat down when the office door flies open again.

"Shah!" Sahira tries to act normally and aims for a casual response.

"Jac?" Her smile at the red-headed consultant falters in the face of Jac's glare.

"Why did I just get a grumpy call from a 'Rafi' for you?" Sahira's spirits sink as she realises that she hasn't spoken to her husband, too caught up in the day's events. Something obviously shows on her face, as Jac suspiciously asks, "you know him then?"

Sahira looks at Elliot and Jac and confesses, "Rafi is my soon to be ex-husband."

"It's been a busy month for you then." Jac wryly observes, her attitude changing almost instantly to Sahira's confusion.

"You have no idea!" Sahira mutters, pleased when no further comments are made about it.

"So, what did I interrupt?" Jac asks as she collapses into her chair at her desk, looking from Sahira to Elliot. "And don't even think about lying, Elliot, staff appraisals may wash with the idiots out there but I'm not buying it."

Elliot and Sahira share a look and Sahira gives a small shrug and between them they bring Jac up to speed on what is going on. "Hang on," she stops their explanation. "We don't actually _know_ any of this, you're both just guessing."

Jac ticks off the points on her fingers. "Let's start again. We do know that the initial turnaround team investigation was about the effect of the plastics scandal on their precious FT status application, right?" Elliot and Sahira nod and she feels like an F1 again, being lectured by Henrik. "Ok, what else do we know?"

"We don't know what this second investigation is actually about." Sahira answers, feeling like the brave student in a lecture threatre, "we aren't being told."

"Elliot?" Jac asks and Sahira's gaze finds him looking uneasy.

"It's not confirmed, just a hunch." Elliot avoids eye contact with Sahira as he answers. "I was under the impression that it is your relationship with Mr. Hanssen that is being investigated by Mr. Hewitt and Co."

"Yes, he's been asking around about my relationship with Henrik and it's not like he's the first person to do so." Sahira confirms with a pointed look at Jac, who smirks in response, "it's not exactly a basis for a full scale investigation though – it isn't a crime to be in a relationship with someone at work. There isn't a conflict of interest either even if we _were_ in a relationship." She explains, inwardly relieved when the other two seem to buy her explanation.

"Ok," Jac continues. "Whatever this second investigation may or may not be about, it has gotten Hanssen suspended. So either he has done something that he shouldn't have or they think he has done something that he shouldn't have." Hanssen's words from his kitchen when she found he'd been drinking the night before last, just before he'd kissed her for the first time, flash through Sahira's mind.

"_I've found that it transpires that it's not about what I have done, or am meant to have done but now it's about what I wish I had done."_

"Ms. Shah said that Mr. Hanssen believes she has all the answers already." Elliot's words bring Sahira's focus back into the office.

"What answers?" Jac's gaze is upon her once more. As much as Sahira doesn't like Jac taking over the discussion she was having with Elliot, she has to admit, they do seem to be getting somewhere a lot faster than they would have if it was just her and Elliot.

"He rang me earlier and told me that his hearing is next week," Jac rolls her eyes, already aware of this, "and he asked me to get some figures for him."

"Why?" Sahira bites her lip at Jac's instant question, with a quick glance to Elliot, apologising for not having told him already, she explains.

"When Henrik was suspended, the investigation team had been looking at the books just before they called Sir Fraser back in."

"How do you know that?" Elliot asks, not apparently bothered by Sahira's previous silence.

"Mr. Black told me," she takes a breath to stall, "he gave me his number and when I rang him, he said that Hewitt had been looking at the budget."

"Why would Black tell you about the budget?" Jac asks, voicing Sahira's thoughts.

"The only thing I can think of is that Hanssen has done something silly in the budget." She runs a hand through her hair, frustratedly wondering why nothing with Hanssen is ever simple.

"I doubt it," Jac comments, "as manipulative as he is, Hanssen is surprisingly honest." Sahira sees Elliot nod in agreement and she is touched by their faith in the Swede; he needs more people fighting his corner.

"Maybe not intentionally," she ignores the lingering doubt which has shadowed her since this morning, "but you wouldn't believe the amount of spelling mistakes I find in his research papers when he sends them to me for proof-reading."

"So could this just be a big misunderstanding?" Elliot asks.

"I hope so-" Sahira says, she'd be furious if she went through all of that stress earlier, hiding from Hewitt behind a bloody sofa if it all boiled down to a typo.

"Well, just hoping isn't good enough." Jac sighs exasperatedly, "their reaction is far too extreme for just a typo, there's something else going on."

"We aren't going to get anywhere on second or third hand information. Hanssen has the answers but isn't sharing them, if he wants _any _help," Jac turns to face Sahira, "and that includes any information you may or may not have risked your entire career to steal for him, then he'll have to trade. Quid pro quo."

"I'm not sure that-"

"Rubbish," Jac interrupts Sahira again. "Hanssen is meant to be big on _transparency_, let's hear what he has to say."

"I don't think he'll want to do that." Sahira finally gets a word in edgeways, knowing that Hanssen will resist the idea completely.

"I don't care what lies you have to tell Hanssen to get him on board. Make it happen, Princess." Jac leaves the office again and Sahira looks helplessly to Elliot, wondering what on earth she is going to do.

**Next Chapter: Sahira, Jac and Elliot want answers from Hanssen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I may or may not have taken some liberties with the NHS patient database but if you blink a couple of times when you get to that part, you might not notice :-)**

**The story was getting a little bit complicated and twisted but hopefully some of your questions will be answered in this chapter and the rest in the final two.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews – really great to know that people are still reading this and thank you for everyone who has made it this far. **

Chapter 14.

"How do I out-manipulate a master manipulator?" Sahira asks Elliot after Jac has left the two of them in the office. Elliot shrugs helplessly.

"Can't you invite him to dinner with us?" Sahira shakes her head at Elliot's suggestion.

"He'd never go for that; he hates eating in front of other people." It took about five years before he'd reluctantly eat in front of her and he still avoids it if he can, even after sixteen years. Sahira briefly thinks back to their meal last night and concedes that the whole evening had been a somewhat surreal experience.

"What else then?"

"I have no idea." Sahira sighs and gestures to the land line on Elliot's desk. "Can I use your phone?"

"Of course." He gets up and moves towards the exit, laying a hand briefly on Sahira's shoulder supportively as he passes her, "you'll think of something."

"Here goes nothing," Sahira mutters to herself, dialling the familiar number, waiting for Hanssen to answer the phone.

Hanssen had grumbled, really not happy about the delay in getting the information she'd risked her neck for and Sahira had let her frustration boil over the second she recognised his guilt trip attempt; letting him know in no uncertain terms that he should consider himself lucky that she survived the whole ordeal long enough to get any information at all.

"And don't even think about blaming my emotions for this or I will delete those files before you can say 'endocrine problem'." He remains silent for a few moments and Sahira's anger dissipates and she feels better after her outburst.

"If you're quite done?" Hanssen asks, "when _can_ I expect to see those files?" Sahira thinks, desperately trying to come up with a plan and in the end she modifies Elliot's suggestion.

"I have to go home tonight – Rafi even called the ward earlier..." She stops herself, it isn't necessary to tell Hanssen that. "Why don't you come over tomorrow evening? Rafi is on nights." She refrains from commenting that Rafi is either working a night shift at St. James' or continuing his possible affair, for the first time Sahira isn't bothered by the possibility, the need to use the time to her advantage too great.

"My house is-"

"Is the same place you've been in since you were suspended. Have you actually left the building at all?" She fires back and Hanssen's silence is confirmation enough for Sahira. "I'll even make dinner, come over at 7pm."

"I don't require-"

"I know." She interrupts him, reluctantly using Jac's approach, "but it's the only way you're getting this information if I know you're eating properly." She neglects to mention to him that they'd be having company, knowing that if Hanssen knew of Jac and Elliot's attendance, he would never have turned up. "Come on, Henrik. Please."

"Fine," he concedes after a short silence. "Seven o'clock." Sahira smiles into the phone.

"You could at least pretend to look forward to it, Henrik." She tells him, trying to sound amused by his answering grunt as she hangs up. Exhaling sharply when the connection is cut – she really doesn't like lying to him.

A short while later, Sahira heads home to talk to Rafi, to have a discussion that they should have had a long time ago. She isn't looking forward to it and she sits in the car for a couple of minutes outside her house, plucking up the courage to go inside and broach the subject. Wandering through the house, Sahira soon realises that Rafi isn't home and deflated, she heads to bed, alone.

At work on Saturday, Sahira suspects that Elliot is keeping her unnecessarily busy but it means that the shift flies by without any major incidents and when she gets home that night, she collapses into bed, too tired to speak to Rafi.

* * *

Sahira had spent nearly her whole Sunday tidying the house, hoovering, dusting as well as a mad rush to the supermarket before it shut. She doubts that Elliot would notice any untidiness and Hanssen is used to her by now not to be bothered, or if he is, he'll get the hoover out himself as he did once before to her embarrassment. Her professional tidiness certainly does not spill over into her home life.

In fact, it's Jac and her possible acerbic comments that has Sahira spring-cleaning for all she is worth – she has always wanted to give the impression that she's coping rather than floundering with all the demands placed upon her. Of the two that would have reason to believe otherwise, Hanssen knows her far too well to be anything other than amused by her attempts at acting, the second is the one she is concerned about, Jac.

Elliot arrives a few minutes before Jac, to both of their surprise and he ambles into the living room, unaware of the state of his surroundings. Sahira is secretly relieved when the only comment from Jac, when arrives is in reference to the, "small child minimalism," style of decorating that Sahira and Rafi have adopted while Indy is young and she feels that the frantic day was worth it.

"I'll, err, just go and let him in then," Sahira announces unnecessarily as she self-consciously walks to the door at the sound of the doorbell a couple of minutes later, all three of them already knowing who is stood at the door.

* * *

Hanssen arrives at Sahira's house, glad that Rafi's car is nowhere in sight, the two men have treated each other coolly and with suspicion since Sahira introduced them and if Rafi had found out about Hanssen and his wife, regardless of his own affair, Rafi would probably still swing for him.

He stands on the pavement by the front door, shifting his weight from foot to foot in the cold night and gladly steps inside when Sahira opens the door. He caught a fleeting glance of something unidentifiable on her face before she looked away to close the door.

"Good evening," he greets her, relieved that she doesn't tense or react uncertainly when he leans down to press a quick kiss to her cheek, glad to see her again.

"Hi," she replies, with a smile which doesn't quite reach her eyes, "let's go into the living room." She instructs him and he complies. He soon found out what she was hiding when he stepped into her living room and saw Mr. Hope and Ms. Naylor sat at the table.

He stops short and is about to demand some kind of explanation when Elliot speaks, telling him firmly to take a seat and Hanssen warily complies, making sure that his chair is close to the door and will allow him a quick exit if necessary.

"What's going on?" He asks, summoning his Director of Surgery persona to mask his confusion.

"That's what we would like to know, Mr. Hanssen." Jac replies, moving Hanssen's attention away from Elliot and then onto Sahira as she cuts off the other woman.

"We want to help you, Henrik. We're here to fight for you." He pauses, trying not to roll his eyes at Sahira's futile appeal to his emotions; it is unnecessary, he isn't some charity case, he is perfectly capable of fighting his own battles without any interference, well-meant or otherwise.

"Why?" He asks, part of him dreading to know why they have felt the urge to meddle in his affairs.

"If you want your ego stroking, you and princess can sort that out amongst yourselves." Jac answers and he is about to retort when she continues "Bluntly, Holby General can't afford to lose a surgeon who at least knows which end of the scalpel to hold."

"I'm touched by your vote of confidence, Ms. Naylor." Hanssen mutters. He sees Jac smirk and he shares her amusement and regularly enjoys her acerbic put-downs even if he doesn't show it and muses that at least with Jac onside to keep everyone on task, there is a chance of some development, he can't imagine how long it would take Elliot and Sahira between them otherwise.

Obviously shocked by Jac's blunt words, Elliot needlessly attempts to smooth things over, "I think what Jac meant, was that four heads are better than one and..."

"No, I meant what I said." Jac responds and Hanssen can feel his lips quirk. "And if I'm going to give up my Sunday evening, it had better be worth it – so what's this all about?"

"I acknowledge your sacrifice but I was actually curious as to the necessity of the subterfuge."

"Well, you'd hardly have come if you knew there were other people here." Sahira states and Hanssen inclines his head in acknowledgement. He looks at Sahira for a moment longer, although she issued the invitation to him, the idea isn't her style, it's too cunning. His money is on it being Jac's idea.

"So?" Jac repeats and Hanssen looks at her in askance and she huffs. "I don't want to stay any longer than I have to – we know the first investigation was about plastics and FT status. The reasons for this second witch hunt haven't been made public." Hanssen looks around, reluctant to involve anyone else but it seems he has been out-played and they have involved themselves.

"The major concern of the 'investigation team', is the allocation of funds for the Cardiac Trauma Unit. Apparently they have 'reasonable suspicion' that the Unit was set up to the financial detriment of the hospital."

"The _major_ concern makes it sound like there is more than one thing going on?" Sahira asks and Hanssen's stomach sinks, he had hoped to avoid the second bit and curses himself for his poor choice of wording.

"There is a second angle. Their first concern is regarding the allocation of funding for the Cardiac Trauma Unit as I understand it," Hanssen picks up a pen and unconsciously twirls it between his fingers. "Their second concern is related to my potential unsuitability as CEO and Director of Surgery." His eyes flick to Elliot, recalling their conversation in his office before his suspension and he sees the moment Elliot understands.

"But how is that different to the first part of the investigation?" He sighs, knowing he can't sidestep the issue.

"Based on nothing more than an unsubstantiated allegation of a non-platonic relationship with Ms. Shah, they have 'reasonable suspicion' that said fictional relationship has clouded my judgement to the detriment of the financial stability of Holby General." Considering none of them knew, Hanssen thinks that none of them seem surprised by his revelation. He was concerned by Sahira's reaction but had only seen some kind of grim acceptance of the inevitable.

"So in non-Hanssen-speak," Jac starts and Hanssen braces himself for another blunt comment, "Sahira did the wild thing with you to get her own Cardiac Trauma Unit?" He can see Jac smirking at Sahira's blush and his obvious discomfort.

"Inelegantly put," he responds, "but essentially correct with regards to their assumptions," he says, trying not to sound defensive.

"That's crazy," Sahira cries out as Hanssen knew she would. "CTU has saved lives, our stats are-"

"We already know this, princess." Hanssen frowns at Jac's method of interruption.

Hanssen promptly decides to return the focus back to the matter in hand before Sahira can respond and the evening descend into name-calling. "CTU had the potential to alter the balance sheet of the hospital and negate any savings made over the previous year but this was avoided due to the 93% reduction in the Plastics budget."

"And if the Plastics empire hadn't collapsed?" Elliot asks.

"Then Darwin would have closed and made up most of the deficit." He knows it is still a sore point for the older consultant.

"But not all of it?"

"Not all of it." Hanssen agrees, "In order to meet Sir Fraser's targets for the quarter, it is quite likely that paediatrics would have been affected. Can we look at the information you acquired?" He suddenly turns to Sahira, who sheepishly retrieves a small pile of paper from the kitchen and hands half of it over to him and Hanssen realises it's the quarterly hospital budget.

"I hope this is your only copy," he mutters, "please make sure you destroy these." He sorts out the paper until he finds the page he is looking for. "The CTU budget is a fraction of the plastics budget..." He trails off as he looks at the information on the page in front of him, frowning.

"What is it?" Hanssen frowns and ignores Sahira's question.

"Well, we obviously need to look at the budget information in a bit more detail but we can sort out the second part of the allegation quickly." Hanssen has a horrible feeling that he knows where Elliot is going with this and he looks up from the paper but Elliot is looking at Sahira. "I don't see how they could hope to prove that the Cardiac Trauma Unit has unfairly profited from some sordid affair between the two of you. As there is no relationship that isn't an issue, is it..."

Hanssen remains silent, his face impassive and a quick glance confirms that Sahira is attempting to do the same.

"Ouch." Comments Jac and Hanssen doesn't have to look at her to know she is smirking in response to their guilty silence. He chances a quick look back at Elliot, studiously avoiding Sahira and the older man's expression suggests disappointment mixed with something else.

"That complicates matters," Elliot sighs.

"I don't see why," Hanssen retorts, "our _relationship_ was unchanged during the set up and clinical trial of the Cardiac Trauma Unit." Hanssen catches sight of Jac shooting a smug look at Sahira, as if she has just figured something out and he notes how Sahira avoids Ms. Naylor's gaze as he wonders what the exchange was about, almost certain that he doesn't want to know the answer.

"You'll still have to prove otherwise and that CTU and Sahira by extension are not benefiting." Elliot informs them.

"Apart from in bed, obviously." Hanssen tenses at Jac's comment, unimpressed at the way his private life is being used as a source of amusement.

"Jac, that doesn't help." Elliot chastises her and the red-headed consultant apologises but they all know that she is less than serious.

"Our relationship outside of work is no-one's business but our own." Sahira responds and Hanssen agrees with her. "As it does not affect the hospital, any development or alteration is not relevant to them." There is no need for anyone to seek clarification on who Sahira means by 'them'.

Hanssen tries to ignore Jac's comments but suspects that the tips of his ears have turned pink anyway and he remains silent, not knowing how to respond which won't make the situation more awkward for him and Sahira. He flicks a quick glance at Sahira and sees that she is blushing anyway.

"You could always block this by lodging a grievance, it would automatically adjourn any disciplinary hearing under employment law." Hanssen inclines his head in acknowledgement of the suggestion but discards it, he doesn't wish this to be hanging over his head for months, a week has been bad enough.

"Not only would it merely delay proceedings, it would require some evidence to substantiate such a claim."

"That incident in your office." Hanssen offers a tired smile to Elliot in appreciation of his tenacity but the way he threw Hewitt into the corridor won't do his defence any good.

"It wouldn't be enough. It would require a clear conflict of interest at the very least."

"There is one possibility that I haven't mentioned, but it is a long shot..." Hanssen turns his head suddenly to look at Sahira and he raises an eyebrow in askance, waiting for her to elaborate.

* * *

Sahira hangs up from speaking to Hanssen on the phone, thinking that the events of last night and of this morning seem like a lifetime ago, rather than the 12-18 hours it has actually been. She leans back in Elliot's chair, staring unseeing at his computer screen as her mind attempts, once more, to make order out of the chaos of the previous fortnight.

The phone call that she overheard whilst hiding in Hanssen's office just over an hour ago is still bothering her; Hewitt had seemed concerned, almost worried about something, Sahira can only assume that it is something to do with Hanssen – Jac's impromptu lecture still ringing in her ears, reminding her that she doesn't know it for certain.

She doesn't know whether she is being paranoid but the half of Hewitt's conversation that she overheard sounded like he and this 'Ella' are keeping a very close eye on Hanssen's situation. "But why?" Sahira asks the empty office, hoping for some inspiration, she sighs when there is no response, everything just seems to generate more questions rather than any answers.

There's a crash out on the ward as somebody drops something and it makes Sahira jump, she is still feeling skittish after her nerve-shredding experience earlier in Hanssen's office. Eyes drawn back to Elliot's lit computer screen, the familiar grey NHS background half hidden by the patient database window.

She knows it isn't the right thing to do, but of their own volition, her fingers tap out Hewitt's name into the search box.

_No results found. Please try again._

"Typical," she mutters to herself, she frowns though, thinking that it is odd to get no results for the man. She feels a little sheepish when she spots the spelling mistake and upon correcting it, the man's medical history loads revealing nothing of any interest, the only real item is an old football-related knee injury, treated at the Manchester Royal Hospital.

Sahira stares at the display for a few more second before her fingers type 'Ella' into the box for 'Patient Name', her finger hovers over the 'Enter' button on Elliot's keyboard.

"This is crazy," Sahira sighs, realising that she doesn't have a surname for this mystery woman; doesn't know if she even heard the name correctly, could it have been 'Ellie' instead of 'Ella'? What if it is a shortening of Eleanor? Or some other name?

Sahira fancies herself as having better odds of finding the proverbial needle in a haystack, but she can only work with what she's got and she owes Hanssen that much. 'One step at a time to reaching a diagnosis', her internal voice tells her, sounding suspiciously like the Swede in question.

Exhaling tiredly, Sahira resolutely presses 'Enter', the machine whirring as it carries out her request. It takes a long time, or so it feels but Sahira tries not to feel disappointed when the results page lists as 1-20 of +11,000.

"One step at a time," she tells herself out loud as she limits the parameters of the search to Holby General only, repeating the phrase each time she narrows the search, removing possibilities as she concerns herself with patients from the last year only – since Hanssen arrived at Holby.

She had a list of thirteen staring back at her.

She managed to narrow it down by removing another three possibilities, the patients were children, dealt with by paediatrics and had nothing to do with Hanssen. Two more of the thirteen were removed, leaving eight; one had needed stitches after an accident with a kitchen knife and the second had fractured their wrist in a fall, both were dealt with by the ED and on an outpatients basis.

Another 'Ella' had been referred to Holby by their GP to neurology but had been referred onto a London hospital for further treatment and had no interaction with Hanssen. The next four patients Sahira was able to rule out were receiving treatment for cancer in the Oncology department, three of whom had begun their treatment before Hanssen arrived at Holby, their treatment still continuing now. The fourth was a referral from AAU but dealt with by Mr. Levy and not Hanssen.

Sahira gasps as she opens the penultimate patient file, this lady had been treated on Keller and she becomes excited as she runs her eyes down the information only for her shoulders to slump in disappointment when Sahira reads that Mr. Griffin was the case consultant and not Hanssen. It's highly unlikely that the final lady will be the mystery woman she is looking for, not that Sahira would necessarily know if she found her. She shouldn't be surprised that none of the women have been treated by Hanssen – he rarely treats patients these days, the result of the European Working Time Directive.

Offering her second quick prayer of the day to any Gods that may be listening, Sahira clicks on the final patient without much hope, ready to admit defeat on this angle of investigation, her mind already wondering what she can try next when she makes herself re-read the information, not completely sure about what she has just read.

Elliot obviously has a higher level of clearance than Sahira and the extra information may just make the difference. It might be nothing, it might be everything and without hesitation, Sahira prints off a copy of the patient's file.

* * *

"There is one possibility that I haven't mentioned, but it is a long shot-"

"Get on with it, Nigella." Jac snaps, looking at her watch.

"When I was getting this information from your office," she looks at Hanssen, "Mr. Hewitt burst in and looked around a bit but he got a phone call from a lady called 'Ella'," and Sahira explains about 'Ella', about how she had done a patient search on any 'Ella' that had been treated since Hanssen arrived at Holby. She'd got a list of thirteen and explains how she had narrowed it down until there was only one patient left.

"None of the other women had anything to do with you," she gestures to Hanssen, "but this final one was treated by you, by both of us in fact and not that long ago."

"Ella Giles." Sahira announces but there are still three blank faces looking back at her and she elaborates. "Ella Giles is Mr. Cunningham's ex-wife..." Sahira trails off when she sees Hanssen pinch the bridge of his nose as he recalls the woman.

"Ms. Giles was scheduled to undergo a hiatus hernia procedure and insisted on the operation being conducted laproscopically."

"Don't you remember how obsessed she was with you, Henrik?"

"Not the only one," Jac mutters just loud enough for Sahira to hear.

"I fail to see what relevance this has-"

"I probably wouldn't have been too bothered either, except that the machine was logged in as Elliot and had a higher clearance level than I do normally, sorry." She apologises.

"That is the least of our concerns right now, Ms. Shah." Elliot answers and Sahira can see Hanssen has decided to just pretend he didn't heard that last exchange.

"But she filed a complaint against you."

"The issue was resolved; she had _wanted_ to file a complaint about the scar but she was informed she had no grounds based on the information provided by the relevant parties. That was the end of it." Hanssen says, obviously confused, "this is speculation and circumstantial at best, Ms. Shah."

"It would appear not, take a look."Sahira passes the file into the middle of the table and points to a specific section. "Nick Hewitt is listed as Ella Giles' next of kin."

**Coming up: Judgement Day. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: We're nearly done! One final chapter to go...!**

**Sorry this has taken so long to upload, I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter, just that certain bits wouldn't play nicely and write themselves. **

**One more chapter to go and I anticipate that being up at some point of the weekend. I'm going on holiday for a week from Saturday; I should be able to get an internet connection and so hopefully I'll be able to update merrily on my travels. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed so far, it's really good to know that people are still enjoying this and I do hope that I get everything explained and don't forget anything!**

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Chapter 15.

Sahira knocks on Hanssen's front door, nervously fidgeting as she waits for Hanssen to answer the door. It had been a spur of the moment decision to return here after her shift had ended, rather than head back to the house she shares with Rafi. Not wholly conscious of the reasons which have brought her here, Sahira was nonetheless relieved to see the familiar black Volvo parked outside.

She had been distracted for the majority of her shift, unable to stop thinking about tomorrow's hearing, Elliot had picked up on Sahira's preoccupation almost immediately and she was glad that Jac wasn't on shift. She knows that it isn't Sahira's disciplinary hearing as such, although she knows she will be called, but she still feels like it is the night before her execution and can't imagine how Hanssen must be feeling.

He opens the door a few seconds later, his eyes landing on her for a moment, before darting past her and Sahira knows what he is looking for, feeling a bit sheepish at the way she deceived him before.

"It's just me this time, Henrik." His eyes narrow fractionally and he wordlessly steps aside to admit her, he remains silent until the front door is securely shut behind her.

"It was a most underhand tactic of you; I wasn't aware you had it in you." He offers a tired smile when Sahira confesses that the deception was Jac's idea, "and _that_ I have no trouble believing." She is glad that he has taken it so well, he hadn't commented too much about the ambush at her house on Sunday evening. He had remained seated when Jac and Elliot had eventually made their excuses to leave and she was preparing herself to receive a dressing down from the Swede.

"_I do believe I was invited here under false pretences, Sahira." _

He stated in a firm voice when she returned to the living room and she began to apologise but Hanssen raised a hand to stop her.

"_I was under the impression that you would be feeding me this evening?"_

He had smirked at whatever expression she was wearing in response and had quietly laughed when she gesticulated rudely at him and they had set about creating something to eat.

Sahira watches as Hanssen wordlessly turns and heads to his kitchen and after a moment trying to remove her shoes, nearly falling over once in the process, she places her own next to his and Sahira follows him into the other room. She steps into the kitchen and automatically her eyes stray to the counter where they kissed before she moves her gaze onto Hanssen who is pouring tea into two mugs.

"I had just made a pot," he informs her and Sahira nods her thanks as she silently takes the offered drink. He carefully blows on the hot liquid before taking a small sip and she can feel Hanssen's gaze boring into her.

"Ask whatever question you've got burning away in that head of yours. I can feel you thinking from here." She tells him and after a minute or so, he eventually voices his question.

"What brings you here tonight?" Sahira takes a mouthful of tea to give herself an extra moment or two to answer; it's a typical Hanssen question inasmuch that it contains multiple enquiries and there is obviously a reason he has phrased it how he has and she wonders briefly if she'll ever work out what goes on in his head.

"'What' and 'here' should be obvious enough," she pauses, finishing off her drink and she sees his eyes soften a little as comprehension dawns, "and as for 'tonight', I take it you haven't forgotten about tomorrow?" She watches his expression immediately shutter and become more guarded.

"Not with your reminder, no." He reaches out and plucks the empty tea mug out of her hands, placing both of them into the sink and sets about starting to wash them up.

Sahira sighs at the complete change in his demeanour and reaches out a hand, laying it on his forearm, "Henrik," she tugs him around to face her and cups a hand under his jaw, drawing him down into a kiss which he returns. "I'm worried about tomorrow, what if-" Hanssen kisses her again and some part of Sahira's brain notes that there must be something in the air in this room, every time she has been in here, they've ended up kissing.

* * *

"Thank you," he breaks away from the kiss and pulls her into an impromptu embrace, the action obviously surprising her but to Hanssen, it reinforces their relationship. He is aware that she has risked her neck for him and has come up with the link between Hewitt and Giles and it might just be what saves him from the witch hunt Sir Fraser has constructed.

"Have you eaten?" He asks, aware that his own appetite seemed to have vanished from this morning.

"Yeah," he hears her mumble something about a wrap and a packet of crisps into his chest and he tightens his arms around her briefly before loosening them.

"Do you..." He pauses, taking a breath as he asks, "are you staying?" He's relieved that she's here at all and tells himself not to expect anything further from her. She doesn't answer straight away and Hanssen accepts her silence as a negative answer, swallowing his disappointment.

"I, well, if you'll have me?" She whispers after a few moments, pulling away slightly to look at him and she appears slightly uncertain and he tucks an errant strand of hair back behind her ears, offering a soft smile in an attempt to reassure her and convey some of his relief.

"Most certainly. However, I feel we are getting a bit too old for the sofa." He comments dryly and is pleased that it draws a soft laugh from her at the memory from less than a week ago. He doesn't draw attention to the blush which appears and instead holds out an arm, gesturing for Sahira to precede him out of the room as they head upstairs.

"Do you trust me?" Hanssen's hands lower and rest on the hem of Sahira's shirt

"Completely," she answers and relieved, Hanssen tugs the shirt over her head. It had felt like a couple of lonely days in his bed, since Sahira had previously been in it a few days earlier; he'd never really noticed before but over the previous couple of evenings, it had seemed far too big and lonely.

"I had wondered over the previous few days…" He comments quietly, making short work of her bra.

"I didn't know what to think most of the time," he hears Sahira confess as she untucks his shirt from his trousers and he steals a kiss as between them, they remove the rest of their clothing.

"I can't say I blame you," he murmurs.

* * *

Hanssen lies awake while Sahira sleeps, one of her legs flung between his and her head pillowed on his shoulder. He has one arm wrapped around her and his second hand fidgets with the edge of the duvet as he broods, unable to find sleep.

For a man who approaches every situation sure of his own beliefs and method, this whole situation has thrown him for a loop. Part of him, when thinking about the upcoming day feels a sense of quiet optimism, this is promoted by the way that Sahira is here with him, that two other senior consultants are on his side and he feels confident that he will be able to refute the charges laid against him.

For the first time, Hanssen allows himself to believe that there is some kind of positive outcome possible for him and for Sahira from this mess. He considers that if it wasn't for this second investigation, it is highly unlikely that their relationship would ever have altered from the lopsided friendship which formed after she answered back to him as an F1. None of his students had done that before, or since and Sahira's determination to put him in his place and tell him when he is wrong has been invaluable upon occasions.

Although they both would almost certainly agree that they could have done without the stress caused by this investigation, it has acted as the catalyst for their transformation. Without it, Sahira would probably have felt compelled to attempt to salvage her marriage, submitting to any whim of Rafi's, in an attempt to please him. Hanssen would have advised her against such a move, not wanting his protege to throw away her career; she would have argued with him, told him that she no longer requires his interference, well-meant or otherwise and their relationship would have become awkward and strained until she left.

Inhaling, he shifts slightly, moving his head to look down at the sleeping woman next to him, hoping that whatever happens at tomorrow's hearing, he and Sahira can continue to explore whatever it is that they have created. Hanssen finds that he wants them to take it slow, start again almost, go out to dinner and steal kisses when no-one is listening. Have the trappings of a normal, healthy relationship, not one forged under investigations and accusations.

The positive feeling is tempered by uncertainty and apprehension as Hanssen's thoughts return once more to the upcoming hearing. The investigations and manner of his suspension were unusual, he thought, even before Hanssen was made aware of the link between Nick Hewitt and Cunningham's ex-wife. Hewitt was Sir Fraser's appointment and if Sir Fraser is 'in' on this persecution of the Director of Surgery, then Hanssen isn't certain he have much of a chance of keeping any job at the hospital, let alone as Director of Surgery and CEO.

Sahira shifts a little, pressing herself a little closer to his body and he observes her, watching long after she's settled and still again and tries to tell himself that his feelings for her didn't affect his decision to fund CTU. He snorts lightly, knowing it was a lie the second he thought it. He finally admits it did affect his decision, there is no way that he would have capitulated in the same way to anyone else to keep them at the hospital. Hanssen quite clearly remembers the entire afternoon he spent, staring at the wall in his office, torn about CTU. The unit had the potential to ruin a year of hard work and saving.

He was careful not to affect the hospital's financial status in his decision, the collapse in plastics has wound up being better for the balance sheet than if Darwin had closed along with Oncology and Paediatrics being hit, even with the addition of CTU. All that Sir Fraser has been interested in is the cost of departments, rather than the value. The man pushed for plastics against Hanssen's better judgement, citing the income being higher than Darwin, almost ignoring the increased expenditure compared to the cardiothoracic ward.

He sighs, listening to the clock tick the night away; it's become a waiting game and he hates it.

* * *

A few minutes before the appointed time, Sahira found herself pacing up and down the corridor on the fifth floor, waiting outside one of the boardrooms where the hearing was taking place to be summoned. She has several pieces of paper in her hands and has to make a conscious effort not to crumple them.

After what feels like an age but is only a minute or so according to her watch, the door opens and a member of the board sticks their head out and brings her in. She immediately looks for Hanssen who nods briefly at her and then looks back down at some of his notes in front of him; he doesn't look like he'd spent most of the night awake, she'd woken up a couple of times and found him brooding.

Sahira takes the seat indicated to her, facing all twelve members of the board. She relaxes slightly when she sees no sign of Sir Fraser or Nick Hewitt until she remembers that Elliot said something about how investigators can't be involved in disciplinary hearings except as witnesses under employment law and she tenses again.

Sahira frowns as the questions begin from the chairman, Mr. Cunningham and another member of the board, an older man that Sahira can't remember the name of. Their belief of guilt is clear to hear in their tone but she knows that she can't challenge any of them about it, it's not overt enough and she'd be dismissed as overwrought and unprofessional.

She chances a glance at Hanssen and sees his expression is utterly blank; anyone looking at him would think him unbothered by the proceedings but the tension evident in his posture suggests otherwise.

The questions start off in a similar vein to the way that the turnaround team began their enquiries around a month ago. Sahira doesn't see the relevance of these questions to the charges that Hanssen is facing and tries not to shift restlessly. Neither of them are in a position not to play the board's game and she mechanically answers the questions.

"So, Ms. Shah, do you have faith in this hospital's leadership?" Cunningham asks and Sahira resists the opportunity to remind them that they suspended this hospital's leadership.

"In Mr. Hanssen's leadership? Absolutely." She clarifies, aware that the question was asked in such a way that there is some room for some of the board to believe she may mean Mr. Griffin's temporary leadership.

The second member of the board takes over questioning. "So you were given a budget of half a million pounds for your CTU?" Sahira nods, not certain if the man had meant it as a statement or as a question. "And in your opinion-"

"And in my opinion," Sahira cuts him off, "it has transformed our approach to cardiac-thoracic surgery here at Holby." She stands, handing out various pieces of paper to the board and one to Hanssen who flicks his eyes over the information briefly, Sahira knows that he is already aware of the content.

"These are CTU's statistics; despite being a newly-formed unit, we are in the top 15% of any medical department here in the hospital; we have a fantastic team and every single member has contributed."

"Yet half a million pounds-" She cuts the board member off once more.

"On paper, £500k budget might not look great but in real terms, in lives saved, it's been an invaluable investment, you can see that for yourself." Sahira indicates the paper she has just passed around. "Especially with the threat of Darwin ward closing to cardiothoracic surgery."

"So you don't believe that your previous relationship with Henrik Hanssen has influenced the set-up of the Cardiac Trauma Unit?"

"I don't see how it could have, I had to fight to get the unit set up, the same as anyone else would." If anything, Sahira felt that she had to fight harder to get the unit created but decides not to mention that, not wanting to risk the board twisting her words. She feels like she's held her own so far and doesn't wish to jeopardise that.

"Yet it would have meant you stayed here, safely employed while the rest of the department, your department, your friends and colleagues were made redundant." Sahira bites her lip to distract her from the urge to roll her eyes at the man's short-sightedness; it's little wonder the board perpetually wind up Hanssen if this is what he has to deal with on a regular case, she thinks.

"That's not true – Ms. Naylor would have remained as the consultant for CTU as would the F1s, I believe their contracts aren't linked to Darwin or any ward in the way that consultants or registrars are. The nurses from the ward were all due to stay and merely transfer to the new unit." She pauses for a moment, looking at every face staring back at her, "besides, I offered my resignation from CTU to ensure that any suggestions of favouritism couldn't be entertained." This is obviously news to the board judging by the quiet murmuring that her statement generates.

"Yet you have not resigned..." The man states once the voices quieten down again, allowing his sentence to drift off, the disbelief clear.

"No, as it was, it never came to that, as the deception from Mr. Bhatti was revealed before Darwin was closed." The mention of plastics scandal makes the board murmur amongst themselves again and Sahira chances a quick look at Hanssen; although his gaze is fixed on her, his expression is impassive but then he offers the tiniest of nods and Sahira is beyond relieved.

Her attention is brought back into room by the chairman taking over the questioning, changing the subject and Sahira thinks she's scored a point there.

"Between today and Mr. Hanssen's suspension last week, the investigation team have been gathering evidence-"

"That sounds like you didn't have any evidence before you chose to suspend Mr. Hanssen," Sahira quips, the words out before she could censor them. The expression on Cunningham's face was a peculiar mixture of surprise, embarrassment and anger and Hanssen's lips quirk just long enough for Sahira to see. Judging by Hanssen's reaction, Sahira isn't the first to make that observation.

It had seemed like a lifetime in front of the myriad grey and dark suits of the board but before Sahira realises she's leaving the stuffy boardroom and once more out into the cooler corridor. Hanssen doesn't look at her as she leaves and she can't recall most of the other questions, it almost felt like a Viva Voce at University, defending CTU as she would her thesis.

She does remember her passionate defence of CTU, feeling vindicated when the board nod and murmur amongst themselves as they pass around the statistics of the unit, demonstrating how it more than holds its own and the value it brings to the hospital. Just to make sure that the board got the point, Sahira effusively commended the work ethic of the whole CTU team, Jac Naylor, Greg Douglas, Elliot Hope etc. Stating quite plainly that there is no way that something so successful could happen without the other staff on board.

Sahira had caught sight of Hanssen frowning a little at her passionate defence of her unit and his decision to fund it. She doesn't particularly care that she might have overdone it a bit, knowing that Hanssen's constant cold and hard logic isn't going to appeal to or work on all of the board and she is determined to see that they have as many approaches covered as possible.

She wanted to remind the board of the idea that Hanssen has given CTU to Sahira only is ridiculous, it was Sahira's idea, a team effort and she hopes that she has achieved her aims.

Oddly enough the question of their relationship barely came up, Sahira had stuck to the line that the four of them had agreed when sitting around her living room table at the weekend – there was no relationship between the two other than a professional one; Sahira is married (she avoids using the word 'happily' to describe her marriage, all too aware that she and Rafi are teetering on a separation) after all.

Although Hanssen was obviously uncomfortable at his personal life being discussed by colleagues, when Elliot suggested that because their relationship only became non-platonic during his suspension, plausible deniability of any improper relationship whilst at work is still possible, they could all see the relief on each other's faces – it was the smallest of technicalities but all four agreed to use it.

Before she knows it, the chairman politely, if a little grudgingly thanks her for her co-operation and shows her to the door; once out of the stuffy boardroom and in corridor, Sahira exhales in relief, allowing herself a small smile which promptly dies when she sees Nick Hewitt sat outside, waiting to go in.

Sahira makes a conscious effort to appear calm and untroubled by Hewitt's presence, reminding herself that she has found the link between Hewitt and Giles. Hanssen makes almost every member of staff in the hospital nervous but there isn't anything remotely dangerous about him, Hewitt on the other hand does. Taking a calming breath, Sahira sucks up her courage and offers a big smile to Hewitt, greeting him politely, hoping to unsettle the man before she heads back to the ward.

Sahira gets back Darwin in a bit of a daze; the adrenaline which has been fuelling her all morning is beginning to dissipate and she realises that she is still shaking slightly. "I did what I could," Sahira answers Elliot's queries, not certain how effective she was, Jac's morning reminder of 'it isn't just Hanssen who will lose if it goes wrong today', she knows that CTU and her own career are at stake as well.

"It's just a waiting game now," Elliot comments and Sahira prays for something to keep her busy and her mind occupied until some kind of answer from the fifth floor is due and almost immediately the CTU phone rings. She meets Elliot's gaze briefly before she lifts the receiver to answer.

"CTU." Sahira listens for a few moments and then hangs on, relaying the list of injuries out loud and looks to Elliot but he cuts her off.

"I can't, I'm due downstairs in fifteen minutes but I'll page Jac." Sahira nods, she'd rather work with Greg but the Irishman isn't in until this afternoon.

"Well, it'll help pass the time," says Ollie as he wanders around the nurses' station and Sahira glares at him, channelling sixteen years of friendship with Hanssen and is pleased to see the younger doctor make himself scarce.

* * *

Jac meets Sahira by the lift onto the ward as they wheel the patient along the corridor towards the theatre on the gurney. There are two paramedics and a porter with them, one of the paramedics providing information on the patient's condition and the accident itself. Jac asks if they have an ID on the patient.

"Err, yeah, hang on a mo," the second paramedic produces a driver's licence from the woman's bag, "umm, right, got it – an Ella Cunningham."

When Sahira's brain registers the name, she twists her head so quickly to look at the woman lying on the gurney and time appears to slow down as they continue to move through the ward. Sahira looks down at the woman and can now recognise her, Cunningham's ex-wife's hair is darker than it was before; the woman's whole appearance is very different to the last time she was on Darwin and hounding Hanssen.

She is brought back to the moment by Jac, brusquely asking if she is ok to operate. Sahira blinks as the question registers and nods; as angry as she is at the woman for what she has done to Hanssen, Sahira considers that the best revenge would be to save her life and have the woman know it.

"Of course, she's a patient who needs our help." Sahira states, staring at Jac, almost daring her to comment. Instead the consultant surprises her, merely nodding and looking vaguely impressed.

Sahira has lost all track of time, her attention focused on the woman lying on the operating table in front of her. In fact, she is barely aware of her surroundings when Jac leaves the room, and Sahira assumes the consultant has been called away to another patient and Greg takes her place.

Greg's casual and laid-back manner helped to lessen the tension that permeated the operating theatre, both Jac and Sahira were all too aware of quite what was at stake, even Jac was quiet and free from her usual cutting comments. The change in the room was palpable and Sahira relaxes, suddenly finding her progress easier.

In the end, the operation to save Ella Giles had taken several hours and Sahira hurriedly makes her way out of the theatre and back onto the ward, in case she has missed some news. Although she isn't convinced that she wants to know if anything has happened, relying on the old phrase that 'no news is good news', Sahira decides that actually knowing is the lesser of two evils.

Making her way back onto the ward, Sahira sees Elliot talking to Ric Griffin by the lifts and hurries to the nurses' station, hoping to get an update but none of the other staff know why Ric is on the ward.

"Any word from the fifth floor?" She asks Elliot when he makes his way up to the nurses' station.

"Not yet, Jac's up there now but this arrived while you were in theatre." Elliot explains, looking tense as he loads up an email from the chairman to the senior consultants. Sahira scans it nervously but it is short, stating that an announcement 'on the situation of the _temporarily relocated_ Director of Surgery' should be expected around 5pm.

She automatically glances at the clock, wondering if the other wards are quite aware of what is going on.

_16:12_

"What did Ric want?" Sahira presses Elliot for information as soon as the consultant becomes free from speaking to a nurse.

"About a patient, he doesn't know any more than we do, he wasn't asked to sit in on the meeting, only called briefly as we were." Elliot sends her on a break, even though her shift has ended, they both know that she won't be leaving the hospital before the announcement.

She makes her way outside and is relieved when Greg appears a few minutes later with a jumper for her, she was starting to feel the cold. She steals one of his cigarettes, hating the taste of smoke and ash in her mouth but pleased that she has something to occupy her hands.

They spend about twenty minutes outside, in a comfortable silence, despite the tension which has surrounded Sahira all day before heading back into the warm hospital to wait for what feels like the longest twenty five minutes of Sahira's life.

At 4:57, back on the ward, Greg looks up suddenly and the sudden movement distracts Sahira and she follows his gaze to see the doors to the lifts open and the ward seems to go quiet as Sahira focuses on the figures that emerge. Two board members step out onto the ward, one of them was the second board member who'd asked Sahira some questions earlier. Sahira barely sees them, looking past them, to try and catch sight of the Director of Surgery but there is no sign of Hanssen.

**One final chapter, coming right up!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: This is it! Thank you to every single person who has read this and a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, the story has changed beyond recognition from when I started this and I hope that I've addressed anything that needs addressing.**

**Usual disclaimers apply as they always do. Holby City and all of its characters belong to the magical actors and people at the BBC who bring them to life every week. **

**In other news: I have another story partially written which needs someone to cast their evil eye over it and tell me whether it's worth pursuing or whether it should be consigned to the recycle bin. It's quite short and pretty light-hearted. If you're at all interested, drop me a line via PM or review. I can't offer any kind of compensation other than my eternal gratitude and maybe a virtual bag of jelly beans?**

**Other than that – on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 16.

He sticks his head around the staffroom door and sees Dr. Valentine talking with Darwin's new F1, Dr. Lo. He clears his throat to announce his presence and both of the junior doctors look up at him.

"Have either of you seen Ms. Shah?" Oliver shakes his head, murmuring an apology but Tara answers affirmatively.

"Yes I have. She went to the wet lab a little while ago. Oh, Mr–"

"Thank you." He interrupts her and moves away before she has a chance to get going, enthusing over something or other. He admires her tenacity and determination but he needs to speak to Sahira before she leaves.

About five minutes later he makes his way from the lift across the basement level of the hospital towards the wet lab; he can see the lights are on in the room and is able to make out a solitary shadow which looks like the errant registrar.

He sighs quietly, he's looked all over the hospital for her, concerned about her since the events of Wednesday and its aftermath. It's now Friday evening and the two or three times he has seen her since Mr. Cunningham's announcement on Darwin ward, she has oscillated between calm and distant to angry. The other staff have all seemed ok, if a little puzzled by the events which led to the enforced resignation of one of the most senior figures at the hospital.

'The again', he thinks, 'of all his Darwin staff, Sahira had the most to lose from the fiasco'. He frowns, the resignation appeared to come from nowhere for the majority of the staff who had remained blissfully unaware of the troubles brewing on the fifth floor and most attribute it to the plastics scandal which is surrounding the hospital and isn't showing any signs of abating any time soon.

A few more of the senior staff, Ric Griffin and some of the other senior consultants were aware that things were not quite as they seemed. Yet it was only the four of them who had gathered around Sahira's living room table who had more of an idea of the scale of the witch hunt and even then, they did not have a full picture of events and are unlikely to, the matter had been hushed up and a media blackout enforced in an attempt at damage limitation and retaining what credibility the board have left.

He stands just outside the door, not yet choosing to let her know that he is here and he observes her mutilating a piece of tubing rather than practising any stitches on it, trying to gauge her mood. He sees her sighs and he can't let her carry on in this frame of mind and with that thought, he opens the door and steps inside.

* * *

It wasn't chaos at Holby General Hospital in the wake of the board member's announcement on Darwin and the other wards on Wednesday evening; Sahira isn't quite sure what she had been expecting but she knows that the indifference of the staff wasn't it. Yes, a senior figure had resigned but to the majority of the staff, the man was just another name and a fancy title; there seemed to be no concern about what Sir Fraser had done to the Director of Surgery, rather a 'glad it wasn't me' attitude which had made Sahira incredibly angry.

She'd tried to hide it from her colleagues, somewhat unsuccessfully, especially Greg who couldn't quite grasp the reasons for her reaction. She didn't have it all sorted out in her own mind and couldn't hope to begin to explain her anger to anyone else.

Instead of making the announcement on the middle of the ward, as Sir Fraser had, the board member, Jenkins, had in an unusually thoughtful moment spoken to them in the staff room, away from the prying ears and eyes of the patients and their relatives. Sahira had positioned herself so that she could see the door for when Hanssen arrived without it being overtly obvious that she was doing so.

Her heart had been in her throat when the door had opened and everyone had turned to look at the newcomer, only for her spirits to sink as a third member of the board had slunk in, nodded to Jenkins and spoken a couple of quiet words to him before leaving.

Jenkins began to speak and it became clear that no other visitors were anticipated. Sahira had barely heard any of the words, the sense of defeat generated by Hanssen's non-appearance had proven almost overwhelming and it wasn't until the man was nearly done that Sahira finally registered what the man was saying.

Fed up with being on the surprisingly quiet ward, Sahira had made her excuses to Elliot and escaped down to the basement's wet lab under the guise of practising her stitching. She is pretty certain that the consultant saw right through her excuse but waves her off anyway and she uses the opportunity to reflect upon the goings on of the past couple of months at Holby, both professionally and personally.

From the seemingly inevitable closure of Darwin and its eleventh hour reprieve, to the fuss around her Cardiac Trauma Unit, to the unravelling of the plastics empire and its fallout, to the first investigation, to the second investigation, to the suspension of Hanssen and the nights she went to his house, to the unexpected development in their relationship, to his disciplinary hearing, to the fallout from that, to her separation from Rafi.

Sahira continues to stab at the tubing in front of her with a scalpel, lost in thought when she becomes aware of someone else in the room with her and she looks up at the doorway, relaxing as she recognises the familiar shape of her visitor, she offers them a smile.

"I wondered if I might find you here."

"Guilty." She hears her visitor snort lightly at her choice of words.

"I do hope you're not trying to save that patient's life in that manner, Ms. Shah."

"I can't help but imagine it's Sir Fraser's aorta." She answers in a flat voice and sighs, "is that bad?"

"I should probably frown upon it, yes." Sahira offers a tired smile at the indirect agreement.

* * *

"I should probably frown upon it, yes." He sees her smile, even it is seems a little forced, not that he can blame her, they have all been through the wringer over the past few days. "I should like to think that I taught you better than that." It's been a long week and he knows both of them will be very glad to see the back of it.

He watches her for nearly a minute and she continues stabbing randomly at the tubing. "What brings you down here anyway?" She asks without looking up and he takes a step into the room, letting the door close behind him.

"I was looking for you." He tells her and when it generates no response he sighs and moves to stand next to her, placing his hands over hers, stilling them. "What is the matter, Sahira?" His question finally result in a reaction from her and she stands, indignant at his ignorance.

"The fact that no-one cares about what Sir Fraser did to you."

"It doesn't matter-"

"Of course it matters, he nearly got you fired, Henrik."

"It doesn't matter _now_," he repeats as he carefully removes the scalpel from her hands and pulls her into an embrace, ignoring the possibility of discovery in this location. "He has been forced to resign. Besides, it was a decidedly amateur attempt, fuelled by jealousy, vanity and greed." Hanssen calmly states into her hair as he rests his chin on her head, the familiar cadence of his voice designed to be soothing to her.

"What happened in there? Jac and Elliot have been asking and I don't have any answers to give them." Hanssen sighs imperceptibly, his mind drifting back to the events of Wednesday's hearing.

* * *

After Sahira had left the boardroom, the next 'witness' had been Nick Hewitt, the new leader of the turnaround and investigation team. Hanssen stares at the man as he enters and doesn't remove his focus from the man and is pleased to note that although Hewitt's eyes move to find Hanssen, he is unable to hold the Swede's gaze.

"As a result of the discovery of the duplicity employed by Mr. Bhatti and Mr. Spence in the Plastic Surgery department, Sir Fraser had concerns about whether the corruption went beyond the two consultants and as far as Henrik Hanssen, the Director of Surgery and CEO."

Hanssen tries not to react to the utter fabrication of the man's story, resorting to lining up his pens and papers with the edge of the desk in a bid to distract him and aid the effort of maintaining his composure.

"During the course of this investigation into Mr. Hanssen's suitability to act as CEO and Director of Surgery, we discovered some information which suggested that Mr. Hanssen may have abused his position and Ms. Shah's Cardiac Trauma Unit benefited as a direct result."

Having had enough, Hanssen interjects, "suggested, may... you have no evidence Mr. Hewitt because there isn't anything untoward to find. Any halfway competent investigator would be able to tell-"

"It's nothing personal, Mr. Hanssen." Hewitt offers a fake smile and Hanssen grinds his teeth, debating whether to retaliate with knowledge of the man's relationship with Cunningham's wife. Before he can do so, Cunningham jumps in to the conversation, in an attempt to maintain some impression of control over the proceedings.

"Thank you, Henrik." Cunningham glares at Hanssen which he ignores. "Mr. Hewitt, please continue."

Elliot's summons had gone almost exactly as Hanssen imagined it would. The consultant had ambled in, on time for once, offering a quick greeting to Hanssen which he'd returned with a polite nod of the head.

Elliot had mumbled his way through the questions, too conservative to risk upsetting the board with an outburst like Sahira's. Nonetheless, Elliot's answers did still benefit Hanssen, drawing the board's attention away from CTU and over to the ill-fated plastics empire, openly supported and propagated by the same man who initiated the investigation and Hanssen's suspension.

He turns Elliot's words over in his mind, long after the consultant has left the boardroom. He hadn't outright accused Sir Fraser of any impropriety but he had cast some doubt on the man's motives. During his late night brooding as Sahira slept unaware next to him, Hanssen hadn't be able to reconcile Sir Fraser's motives and role in this witch hunt with those of Nick Hewitt.

Ms. Naylor's time in the hot seat had been more confrontational than Mr. Hope's, as Hanssen would have expected from her.

Jac had answered the questions put to her with a tone of voice that gave the impression that all of the questions she had been asked were inane and Hanssen privately agrees with her, the majority of the day so far has been unnecessary. He had rather hoped that the turnaround team would present their 'evidence', Hanssen could respond and dismiss it and they could all get back to work; the board however, probably influenced by Sir Fraser have settled for a several hour long production, calling witnesses whose testimonies add very little to the proceedings.

"Do you have faith in this hospital's leadership, Ms. Naylor?" Cunningham starts off the questions and Hanssen thinks he sounds like a broken record – he's asked the same question to everyone who has been called before the board today and it bears no relevance to reason for the hearing.

"I take it you mean the leadership you spontaneously suspended?" Normally, Hanssen would have exerted his authority to tone down Jac's mocking comments but as he had been 'temporarily relocated', he is quite content to allow the consultant to continue making a mockery of the chairman.

"He wasn't suspended, he was-" Jac snorts and cuts him off.

"Temporarily relocated." She shrugs. "There's no difference."

"Answer the question please, Ms. Naylor."

"I have complete confidence in Mr. Hanssen's leadership of this hospital." The conversation had continued on in a similar way for a few more minutes before Cunningham managed to get onto the subject of CTU.

"Do you think that Mr. Hanssen's decision to ring-fence funding for the Cardiac Trauma Unit was influenced by his previous working relationship with Ms. Shah?" Hanssen can feel his jaw clench in response to the question. There is a complete lack of evidence to support any answer that Jac could give which seems to be conveniently ignored by the board in favour of gossip and uninformed perceptions.

"Obviously," the consultant drawls and Hanssen's head jerks up as she pauses dramatically, seeming to enjoy the board's attention and Hanssen spots a gleam in her eye and he tenses, waiting for the bombshell. "You can tell, just by looking at him that Mr. Hanssen is a sucker for every sob story and half-cooked idea that reaches his desk."

Hanssen fights to keep a straight face, attempting to look bored rather than reveal his amusement at the way the board all leant forward, intrigued by the possibility of Jac telling them what they wanted to hear, only to be stunned by the volume of sarcasm in the consultant's answer.

"And obviously a unit which has performed as well as it has and saved as many lives as it has would be considered a waste of resources." Jac stands, "well as fun as this has been, I've got to go – I've got a patient in theatre." She turns and moves towards the door, ignoring the bluster that it creates amongst the board members.

"Mr. Hanssen," Cunningham gets his attention and Hanssen sees Jac pause, curious as to what the chairman is about to say. "Tell Ms. Naylor to remain."

"Under what authority, Mr. Cunningham?" Hanssen sees the chairman open his mouth to answer, realise that Hanssen is currently 'suspended' and shuts his mouth again. "Quite. I dare say that in your capacity as Chairman of the Board, if you were to ask nicely, Ms. Naylor _may_ be persuaded to remain..." Hanssen lets his sentence trail off, raising his eyebrows in challenge, watching the chairman reach a decision.

"Sit down, Ms. Naylor," Jac smirks in response to Cunningham's order and Hanssen sits back, waiting to see the woman's response.

"No, I don't think so; I've played my part in this spectacle for long enough and you of all people won't want to delay my return to theatre, Mr. Cunningham."

"What do you mean?" Jac frowns and looks around, obviously noting the confusion on the faces of the others in the room.

"I thought you'd heard..." It's Hanssen's turn to frown as he wonders what Jac means, "your wife was admitted to CTU in a critical state. Ms. Shah is slicing and dicing as we speak." Jac informs them, sounding indifferent as she exits the room, leaving a stunned silence behind her.

In the wake of Jac's announcement, Cunningham immediately suggests adjourning the hearing, making known his intention to go and visit his wife. Hanssen immediately rejects the notion, holding up a hand to stop the chairman's protests before they start.

"Ms. Giles is still in theatre, Mr. Cunningham, it would not be possible for you to visit her anyway until she is taken into recovery," 'or to the morgue' his mind supplies, uncertain of the severity of the woman's injuries upon admittance. Hanssen's statement seems to knock the wind out of the man's sails and he slumps a little and Hanssen debates with himself for all of a second before adding, "besides, I would rather imagine that Mr. Hewitt will be there, waiting for word."

"Why would he?" It seems to take the chairman a few seconds to process the final part of Hanssen's statement and Hanssen realises that Cunningham is unaware of the relationship between Mr. Hewitt and Ms. Giles and he takes a small amount of satisfaction at the expression of shock of Cunningham's face when he is told.

"My apologies, Mr. Cunningham; I had assumed that Sir Fraser had informed you of the conflict of interest and you had elected to press on regardless." Hanssen's statement causes the board to break out into loud murmuring at the unexpected development.

"No, he hadn't." The chairman answers weakly before seeming to gather himself together and barks at another board member to summon Sir Fraser to explain himself before adding that Mr. Hewitt also has some explaining to do.

* * *

About five minutes later, there is a knock at the door and Nick Hewitt steps into the room, addressing Cunningham as he takes a seat. "What can I help you with, Mr. Cunningham?"

"Ms. Ella Giles." Hanssen answers and has the satisfaction of seeing the colour drain from the man's face. Defiant to the last, the man shrugs.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to, Mr. Hanssen." The man answers coolly and Hanssen's gaze doesn't leave Hewitt,

"Would you have me explain, Mr. Hewitt or perhaps-" Hanssen's deliberately casual and indifferent tone serves to provoke a reaction from the investigator.

"You mutilated her!" Hanssen merely blinks in response to the outburst.

"Incorrect, I saved her life, Mr. Hewitt."

"No! You mutilated her and ignored her and then dismissed her complaint against-"

"Ella had no grounds on which to complain," states Cunningham, much to Hanssen's surprise, the chairman had been quiet up until now. "She wanted the bloody hernia operation done laproscopically, 'but a severe internal bleed necessitated a switch to open surgery to avoid fatality'." Cunningham recites the report's findings word-for-word which causes Hanssen and a couple of the other board members to shoot him odd looks.

Hewitt sneers, still unconvinced and addresses Hanssen again. "She saw how cosy you and Ms. Shah were with one another and she knew there was something going on between you." Hanssen ignores the suggestion, suspecting that the board wouldn't be bothered now if there was a relationship to declare between himself and his registrar but not wanting to risk it and he deflects.

"How did Sir Fraser become involved in this?"

"Ella wrote to him, asking him to do something because the cowards on the board has closed ranks. Sir Fraser's been fed up with Hanssen and wanted him gone for ages." The investigator leans back in his chair, obviously deciding that the game is up and seemingly happy to reveal all. "Sir Fraser put me on the turnaround and investigation team to ensure that something was found to use against Hanssen."

"Did Sir Fraser know of your relationship with Ms. Giles?" Another board member asks and Hewitt laughs in response.

"Why else do you think he hired me? I believe his words on the subject were along the lines of my having appropriate and sufficient motivation to see this through."

"Why?" Hanssen asks, he understands Ms. Giles' reasons, even understands Hewitt's to an extent but he doesn't understand why Sir Fraser has taken such an interest.

"Why not? We all win something and the man who callously mutilated Ella loses everything, seems fair, wouldn't you say?" His fists clench under the table.

"Get out!" Hanssen is surprised to find that it's not his voice which has uttered the command, but Cunningham's.

"Gladly." Hewitt replies and leaves the room after a mock bow at the board.

There is chaos in the boardroom once the door shuts, voices breaking out and the board all attempting to talk over one another and Hanssen rather fancies they've forgotten about him in the drama which is unfolding on the fifth floor.

He makes a mental note to thank Sahira for bringing this information to light, he doesn't have any idea how he could possibly repay her for what she has done for him, he'll leave the decision to her.

Cunningham asks Hanssen to wait outside when Sir Fraser arrives and Hanssen pauses a moment before rising and complying, keeping his gaze fixed on the newcomer. The man's expression suggests that he isn't aware of the nature of the board's imminent questions and he had barely looked at Hanssen.

He paces up and down the cool corridor, glad to be out of the overly warm boardroom, not surprised to find no trace of Hewitt in the corridor. Hanssen only has to wait about 15 minutes before the boardroom door is flung open and Sir Fraser storms out, heading back towards the lifts.

"So, Sir Fraser, what was it?" Hanssen calls, catching the man's attention and he turns around on the spot in the corridor. The man's expression when his gaze lands on Hanssen is almost amusing in its ferocity.

"What was what, Henrik?" He takes a couple of steps towards Hanssen, who reciprocates the gesture.

"What was this whole debacle in aid of?" He allows some of his anger and frustration from the stress of the previous month to seep into his voice.

"_You_ needed to be removed." Hanssen can see a vein protruding from the side of the man's forehead in his anger and decides against informing the man about the risks of high blood pressure; the flippant comment is only likely to result in receiving a swift right hook. "You ruined the chance for me to get a fourth hospital to FT status with this plastic surgery scandal and CTU nonsense."

"Ah, and yet Ms. Shah's Cardiac Trauma Unit saved the FT application, Sir Fraser," he tilts his head to one side, "but it killed your chance to become Lord Anderson..." Hanssen realises, recalling a previous conversation with the man in his office. Hanssen's jibe at the man's ambitions was obviously more accurate than he'd realised and he is disgusted that the man's motives are so one-dimensional.

"How disappointing for you, _Sir_ Fraser." Hanssen comments, sticking the knife in by deliberately using the man's current title. Sir Fraser looks as if he is about to explode but at that moment, the boardroom door opens and a member of the board sticks their head out and calls Hanssen back in.

"If you'll excuse me," without waiting for an answer, Hanssen strides past the man and heads back into the boardroom.

He assesses the situation as he re-enters the stuffy room, Cunningham is on his phone and Hanssen ascertains that he is sending an email, the rest of the board are staring at him curiously and Hanssen fights the urge to fidget under their scrutiny.

"Right," Cunningham looks up from his phone and runs a hand through his hair, his gaze finding Hanssen. "I've just sent out an email saying an announcement will be made at 5pm, it should give us some time to work out what to say."

Hanssen stands impassively for a few more seconds, towering over the chairman as the man attempts to give an apology to Hanssen on behalf of the board. As awkward as Cunningham's attempt makes him feel, Hanssen is content to allow the man to struggle on, "and therefore, in light of the unfortunate-"

"Mr. Cunningham," Hanssen eventually cuts him off and he can see the relief on the other man's face at the interruption. "Your speech, although undoubtedly well-intended, is becoming quite painful for both of us." Hanssen smirks to himself at the man's bluster, the chairman is still as easy as ever to rile, the man's emotions plain to see.

"So, should I consider myself reinstated?" Hanssen asks, his tone light and mocking.

* * *

"And that was that?" Sahira asks, frowning a little, it all seemed so straightforward.

"That was that." Hanssen confirms. "I then spent until about thirty minutes ago in meetings with our beloved chairman. Not an experience I wish to repeat."

"I can imagine not."

"I looked for you as soon as I could escape," Sahira glances up at the Swede, sensing his disappointment at returning home alone that night. "I did try to ring you, but-"

"But I had my phone turned off," Sahira finishes his sentence, seeing him nod. "I would have rung you but I was determined to speak to Rafi and have some manner of resolution with him, it was the only night I could have." She'd been on a double shift, last night and today.

"And did you?"

"I think so." She explains how Wednesday night had been the first night that Sahira had spent at home with her husband in nearly a week. Determined not to delay their much-needed talk any longer, Sahira had taken a calming breath and broached the subject.

"_Rafi... We need to talk."_

His reaction to her admittedly clichéd opening line had been... unexpected, Sahira muses. She'd gone on to explain how they had become distant and had grown apart, how she suspected that neither of them were happy any more in the marriage.

"_I can't help but wonder if calling it a day is the best thing we could do for both our sakes?"_

She neglected to mention the accusation that Elliot and Hanssen had independently issued, figuring that it might be possible to finish the conversation without it descending into bitter verbal eviscerations of each other. He had looked relieved before looking at her thoughtfully, obviously turning her words over in his mind before speaking.

"_Has there been anyone else for you?"_

When Sahira remained silent, he nodded, appearing unperturbed by her silent confirmation.

"_It take it that it is Henrik?"_

"_Yes."_

They hold each other's gaze and Sahira isn't able to do anything other than confirm what he suspected, Rafi continued to look thoughtful, his gaze sliding out of a focus briefly.

"_He always did hold your attention in ways that I could never hope to compete with him. When we got married, I thought I'd finally won but it's been a rather hollow victory. I think I always knew."_

She hadn't known how to respond to Rafi's calm statement and had remained quiet, not wanting to risk saying something to undo their progress. Their calm and rational conversation had continued.

"_I've been offered a job in Nottingham – I was going to ask you to come with me but perhaps it's best if you don't."_

"_I see. Anything good in Nottingham?"_

"_Lots of Cycle Paths."_

"_You'd like that."_

Sahira comments almost absent-mindedly, their imminent and quite possibly amicable split becoming a reality. The whole conversation had had a slightly disconnected feel to it for Sahira and she is relieved that they may be able to salvage some sort of cordial relationship from the ashes of their marriage; she could see the visible relief on Rafi's face when he realised that she wasn't going to ask about whether he'd found someone else. There hadn't been too much else to say except for agreeing a rough plan which they'd done before going to bed, Rafi taking the spare room. Even now it hadn't really sunk in but Sahira was amazed at how easy it had all been. Part of her is upset at the fact she isn't upset more by nearly ten years of marriage ended so casually.

* * *

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" He can see that she is still full of pent up frustration at the situation on his behalf and he is touched, if a little wary.

"You of all people should be aware that my current demeanour is no indication of how I feel, Ms. Shah." He cannot keep the slight hint of rebuke out of his voice, she's known him for sixteen years and should know him better by now. "I cannot foresee any benefit to a show of emotion."

"But-"

"But nothing. Being angry won't achieve anything. The guilty parties will get what they are due."

"It isn't enough!" Hanssen knows he has to choose his next words with care, he has rarely if ever successfully navigated a conversation with an overwrought woman.

"It _has_ to be. However, despite the unnecessary stress of the past month, there is one benefit which has come from this which springs to mind."

"Oh?" He watches her as realisation dawns and he feels quite relieved at successfully avoiding any emotional triggers.

"Indeed – I've not had so many consecutive lie-ins since I was about 25." He jerks slightly as she jabs him in the ribs in response to his light teasing.

"You're still too thin." She comments, resting her head against his sternum, relaxed until she suddenly tenses. "I've still got to tell Greg about us."

"No you don't. Mr. Douglas is not required to know anything." Sahira bristles at his tone and pulls out of his embrace sharply. Hanssen pinches the bridge of his nose and he reluctantly makes the concession – he owes her anything she wants; he really doesn't want the annoying Irishman to know anything of his personal life. "Why?"

"He's my friend." Sahira answers as if that explains everything.

"That answer only reveals my ignorance and unfamiliarity with the etiquette associated with such a concept."

"You've got more friends here than you know, Henrik."

"If you say so," it's clear that he isn't convinced. "I hope you do not expect me to socialise with Mr. Douglas." Hanssen isn't too bothered about masking his displeasure at the idea, knowing that Sahira is well aware of his feelings about the other registrar, the dislike almost certainly mutual.

He is quite relieved when Sahira dismisses the idea, not having any inclination to referee nights out and Hanssen seeks to change the subject. "I do vaguely recall promising you dinner tonight." If Sahira picks up on the obvious change of topic, she doesn't comment and he takes a step towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Our shifts have ended so we can go to Darwin to collect your belongings," he answers as if it was the most natural response.

"Together?"

"I don't see why not."

"Won't people frown?"

"People frown at every opportunity, for example, if I was to do this..." Hanssen moves back towards Sahira and leans down to kiss her. "They'd frown." He kisses her again. "Or this."

"Point taken," she concedes, "well then, shall we go and stick two fingers up at them all then?"

"You have a remarkably crude vocabulary at times, Ms. Shah." Hanssen comments as he shuts the door to the wet lab behind them, ensuring it is locked.

"You love it really, Mr. Hanssen." He doesn't answer verbally, catching up with her to walk side by side but allowing a small smile to cross his face.

* * *

**AN – that's it! Finito! I hope the chapter and the story lived up to expectations. Feel free to drop me a line, let me know what you thought, good or bad. **


End file.
